My One And Only
by mysterywriter128
Summary: Set after season 13. Elliot finally returns...But why? Can Olivia get over the fact that he left? Does Olivia get her forever after? Not your typically E/O story. I suck at summaries.
1. Our Victim is Who?

It's just a normal day at the precinct. Case load is light and everybody is just coming into work. Olivia finally gets a decent night of sleep, which puts her in a good mood.

"Morning."

Olivia greets her partner with coffee and a smile.

"You seem happier than usually." Nick accepts the coffee.

"Well not waking up at 3 in the morning to a rape case tends to have that effect on people." She laughed.

"I see how it is, you've known me for 13 years and never brought me coffee, but good ol' rookie gets some."

"Aww Fin is jealous. His baby girl loves me more than him." Before Fin can respond to Nick, he gets a call from the hospital. By the look on his face you can tell it wasn't good.

"We got a vic."

Liv sits her coffee on the table and turns around to leave.

"Uh Liv let Rollins and Amaro catch this. It's a little personal."

"Fin I'm a big girl don't worry about me."

Fin shrugs. Nick and Liv ride to the hospital.

"I'm glad they sent the right detective" Kathy chuckled.

Olivia eyes widen. Could it be? Kathy Stabler. No way in hell! She looks around for cameras, because she has to be getting punk'd.

"Omg Kathy! Are you okay?" She runs to her bed side. She gives her a hug. Olivia now knows this case is her top priority.

"Well yeah." She sits up. "I could be doing better though."

"How are El and the kids?"

When Olivia asked the question, Nick immediately realized this was Benson's old partner wife. He may not know Olivia well, but he knew her well enough to know that this case was going get to her.

"The kids are doing great and well Elliot filed for divorce shortly after the shooting...it was finalized yesterday morning."

Olivia was secretly happy. The man she has loved for all these years is finally single. No turning back, Eliot was really done with Kathy. The other part of her felt sympathy because she knew how bad Kathy was hurting. The mood in the room got a little awkward. Olivia tucked her hair behind her ear and proceeds to ask questions that were actually related to the case.

"Well uh we'll just ask a few questions and get out your hair." Olivia stumbled on her words. She was relieved that Nick had taken a backseat to the questioning.

"That's fine"

"Walk me through what happened."

Kathy swallows hard.

"I had just got out the shower when I heard a rattle. That's when I threw my clothes on, and ran downstairs. I saw a man trying to break in. I ran to grab the phone but he was already in the house. He blindfolded me than dragged me up the stairs. I fought and kicked. He threw me on the bed..."

Kathy choked up.

"Kathy it's okay"

"I felt him inside of me. It was only 5 minutes but it felt like an eternity. I heard Elliot yell out my name and that's when I screamed. He heard Elliot's footsteps and he jumped off me and jumped out the window. Elliot went after him while I grabbed the phone and called the police."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"No, it was dark and it happened so fast." Kathy took a drink.

"That's okay. Have you noticed anybody watching you lately?"

"No, I'm not a cop. I don't notice these things." She tried to ease the mood with a smile.

Olivia returned a smile back.

"It's okay, you did fine. We're going to let you rest."

The partners start walking towards the door.

"Liv, catch this bastard."

She turned around.

"Only if I don't kill him first." She smiled and walked out.

"Olivia, Rollins and I can catch this case if you need us too."

"Nick I'll be fine."


	2. He Raped Our Victim?

**Who raped Kathy? Is it somebody we know? Hint Hint! I'll try to update every other day...please leave reviews! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Nick knew she was lying but he also couldn't force her to drop the case.

While leaving the hospital Nick gets a call from Warner saying she needs to see them ASAP. Nobody is dead, so this must be serious if Warner is involved. They get to the office to find out who the fluids in the rape kit matches too. The two detectives walk in.

"I see who the rape kit belongs too and thought this day couldn't get any crazier. Then I ran the fluids..."

"We have a match?" Nick sounded more surprised than relieved.

"Yes, he's one of us"

Olivia piped up.

"A Detective?"

"No, more like an ADA."

"Melinda stop yanking us around, who did it!"

"...David Hadden"

This day just keep getting worse for Liv. Her ex-boyfriend might have raped her ex partner's ex-wife. Her knees buckle.

"Son of a bitch."

Olivia nearly runs out the office. Nick runs after her.

"Olivia!"

"She gets in the car and almost drives off without Nick.

He jumps in the moving car and screams "What the hell is wrong with you!"

Olivia doesn't say anything. She continues to drive like a maniac. She needed to get away from any and everybody. So much was going on in her head. Even though she was going crazy, she heads back to the 1-6. Back at the precinct, Stabler was there pacing back and forth questioning how he let this happen. As Olivia walks off the elevator, she hears a voice she hasn't heard in over a year. She stopped in her tracks. Her heart stopped and leaped in her throat. What would she say to her ex-partner? How could she even work with him around now? She shook her head to get the thoughts out. She needs to treat this like any other case. Olivia walks in as Stabler is yelling at Fin.

"What the hell is taking you so long to collar this guy? You have his DNA."

Olivia looks Stabler up and down, catching every tense muscle in his body. She finally gets to those baby blue eyes of his. She nearly chokes saying his name.

"El?" she finally spit out.

Elliot finally notices she walked into the room. It's been so long since he saw her. All he could do was stare and admire her features. The light is catching her fresh highlights, her brown eyes glistens as she bats her eyelashes. The strawberry colored button up shirt and the tight black pants she had on hugged her every curve.

"Liv!" He said her name with more joy than she did. That worried him.

"I'm so..."

"Don't it's not your fault."

Captain walks in and asks for Olivia presence. Olivia takes a deep breath and walks into the office. She closes the door behind her.

"I want you off the case."

"Captain I need to be on the case. Kathy only talks to me, w/o me there is no case and I don't think I want to be the one that tells Elliot that."

"Olivia this case is too personal, and it includes one of your many love interests. I want to make sure my detectives did everything in their power to make a case. You should go home."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew how important she was at this point in time.

"Is that an order?"

"No, but don't."

"Well I'm staying."

Don knew he couldn't force her to leave, she was the most stubborn person he knew. He just hopes she does the right thing and she doesn't let the case effect her.

She walks out the office and past the detectives. She knew if she wanted to stay on the case, she would need to clear her head. _" You can't pick the victims." _The line replayed in her head. So she decides to step outside for some fresh air. She walks towards the elevator, but get stop by Rollins.

"We just dumped Kathy's phone records...you might want to see this, or at least occupy Elliot time so he doesn't. How long have they been divorced anyways?"

"It was finalized yesterday."

Amanda gulps.

"Well I reckon he's gone blow when he sees this."

Olivia is so confused. She knew it didn't take much for Eliot to blow up, but when he did it wasn't pretty. She walks back in the precinct thinking what the hell else could go wrong?


	3. Let's Just Talk

**What is going on in the squad room? Do Olivia and Elliot finally reveal their feelings for each other?**

* * *

They walk back into the precinct. Fin, Munch, and Amarro are surrounding the screen. Rollins point to interview room 1 where Stabler is being held. Olivia stares at him through the glass. How could she play this out? She truly misses her partner, but she was so angry at him. How can somebody that was once her world just leave her hanging like that? She takes a deep breath and walks in.

Elliot jumps up yells "I'm not a suspect, the hell I'm in here for?"

"Elliot, you know you can't view any evidence." She says as she takes a seat. Anybody would have flinched at his anger, but she was used to it.

He sits back down and reaches for her hand.

"But Liv"

"It's Olivia to you." She snatches her hand away.

Stabler is blowed away. Why is he getting the cold shoulder from his partner of 12 years?

"What's gotten into you?"

"You're seriously asking?" a smirk appeared on her face. " You think I'm suppose to welcome you with open arms after a year of not knowing if you're alive or not? Bull."

"Liv, I mean Olivia." He got up and walk towards her. He sits on the edge of the table. "I wanted to call you but I couldn't. I've dumped my problems on you for too long, I thought I would leave you out this." Elliot is ready to pour his heart out to Olivia, but is she ready to listen?

"I know everything about you, what makes you think I couldn't handle this? Elliot you know you weren't the only one that was affected by the shooting? Sister Peg died in my arms and my partner walked out on me in all of 10 minutes. She gets up. "So don't give me that shit."

Elliot follows right behind her. She turns around and they're face to face. Elliot wanted to kiss her, but he also didn't want to get his ass kicked.

"You don't know how many times I wanted to pick up the phone, or come over."

"Why didn't you then?"

A knock from Munch interrupts the conversation. Liv walks out the room and tells Stabler to stay put. She closes the door behind her.

"Liv you might want to see this."

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"I wish that wasn't the first time I heard that today."

They walk back over to the screen. Kathy phone records were on it. They had highlighted over 100 calls at least between her and Hadden.

Nick says "This looks more like an affair than a rape."

"So what? That still doesn't give him the OK to attack her." hissed Olivia.

"Didn't say it did. I'm just saying she's stuck between a rock and a hard place. She panicked. "

Munch clears his throat.

"Maybe it's revenge."

Fin throws his hands up.

"Not one of your theories. This really isn't the case bro."

Amanda steps in between them. "John what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying maybe Kathy knew Olivia and David were dating and she wanted to take Olivia's man like Olivia took Elliot from her."

"Munch you can't be serious."

"We've been partners for how long? You know I would never joke." He tips his head down and looks over his glasses with a smirk.

Benson grabs her coat. If Kathy had knew why she continue the affair? She hated to admit it but maybe Munch was right.

"I'll go talk to her than."

Fin grabs his coat.

"I'll go too...just in case."

"You sure we should send you TWO?"

Fin and Liv turn around and eyes Amarro.

"You're my partner and all but stay the hell out of this."

"You must be losing your mind dude."

"This case is really getting to you guys, let Munch go."

Both detectives in sync say

"Go to hell Nick."

They walk to the elevator.

"Fin, you believe this kid?" Olivia's shaking her head.

"Maybe we are getting too into this case. You definitely should sit this one out. I mean Elliot and David, I don't know if you're with the defense or not."

"You questioning my judgment?"

"No I'm just saying." Fin sighs. He knew Olivia was a good cop, but he didn't want to see her hurt more than she had too. "I know you; I just don't want this to bite you in the ass later on."

"Thanks for the concern Fin, but this is something I need to deal with."

* * *

**This case is really taking a turn...is Munch right? Does Nick and Olivia continue fighting?**


	4. She Knew All This Time?

**Amanda4Meloni: Haha you will see in this chapter, and Liv and El fix their relationship over the next couple of chapters.**

**Do we get to the bottom of what really that night? **

**Leave more reviews, I enjoy reading them.**

* * *

The detectives pull up to the Stabler's residence. Eli is outside playing. Fin stays out and play with Eli, while Olivia go have a chat with Kathy. Olivia walks into the kitchen where Kathy and Elizabeth were eating.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey."

"What brings you to this side of town?" Kathy sits down her sandwhich and wipes her hands.

"Well, I need to ask more questions about the case if that's okay?"

"Sure that's fine." Kathy gets up and Olivia follows her to the living room.

"So what's up?"

"We found the man that raped you."

"Who is it?" Kathy said with innocence in her eyes.

_Bitch please you know exactly who did it. And then you lie on an innocent man? She thought Kathy deserved an Emmy for her performance. Some of her real victims didn't act that shook up after their rape. Olivia just made herself angrier than she already was. Sympathy had just flew out the window._

"Uh that's what I'm here for."

Kathy shakes her head. "I don't understand."

_Oh God, she is not this damn stupid_.

"You claim you didn't know your attacker, but we dumped your records and you guys are very close." Olivia crosses her legs and leans over a little.

"..." Kathy just sits there with a stunned look on her face.

_I don't have time for this. She needs to come out and tell me what happened before I... _"What really happened that night?"

She gulps hard. The truth had to come out sooner or later.

"...David and I have been seeing each other for a while"

_Olivia wanted to be nosey and know how the fuck long was a "while"? Could it have been possible? David cheating on her with Kathy? Or wait what if he was cheating on Kathy with her? She shivers at that thought._

Olivia uncross her legs and crosses them again."Does Elliot know?"

"No and I'll like it to stay that way." Kathy crosses her arms.

_She really thinks Elliot isn't going to find out. Even if it wasn't a case I still would tell him. _"Not possible and you know that."

"Liv." She uncrosses her arms. _I don't want El to find out, it would kill him. But than again he's been emotional unavailable since she walked into his life. _

"What is with you Stablers? It's Olivia." Olivia has had her fists clenched since she walked in. She was pretty sure her knuckles were white by now.

"What's gotten into you?"

_Well gee I don't know. You've been hurting the men I love and now one might get put in jail. Do she honestly think I care about her feelings now? _"You might put an innocent man in jail if you don't tell me what really happened that night. This time the truth."

"He came over and we had sex." There was no emotion in her voice. She said it as if it was just another bootycall. That ticked Oliva off. She's on the job though, so she keeps her cool.

"So no attack or rape?" _So hep me God, if she says no I don't think I will be responsible for my actions that may follow._

"No." Kathy gets a little uneasy.

Olivia could feel her blood pressure rising. She wants to jump over the table and choke the hell out of Kathy. Unfortunately that's against the law.

"Why did you lie than?"_ Breathe...1,2,3_

Kathy voiced soften. _Now I feel bad, I'm not telling her that though. That's exactly what she wants to hear. _"Elliot walked in..."

"So you lied on an innocent man to save your own ass?"

Liv gets up. "How considerate of you."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you and David was still dating! I'm the victim you should always believe me!"

_So Kathy did know...Munch was right. Son of a bitch!_

"If we did why would it matter?" They were face to face now.

**Kathy POV:** _She's even pretty mad. She keep doing this to me. I don't care what I say now, everybody that was once important to me has been taken under her wings. Even my kids love her. What the hell does she have that I don't? _

**_Olivia POV:_**_ She's psyhco! How can somebody be this non-chalant? It's like she doesn't care about anybody but her. I see why El, spent so long trying to get away from her. A little part of me feel bad, but the majority of me is hoping she hits me or says the wrong thing...**"Violence isn't the answer" **_

"Because he's MINE! First you take Elliot from me, than David walks in here one day saying he found better. I looked through his phone and found your. I should have known it was you. I have a half-eaten sandwich in the kitchen, would you like those leftovers too?"

Olivia wanted to kick her ass right then and there. All she did was throw her against the wall and arrest her.

"Kathy Stabler, you're under arrest for filing a false police report. You have the right to remain silent. If you give up that right anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you."

"Really in front of the kids?"

Liv jerked her a little.

"Maybe you should have thought of the kids before you broke the law."

Olivia and Kathy walks out the house. Kathy tells the kids she'll be back. Fin asks what happens, but Liv ignores him. They get in the car and drive for a while.

"Liv, what happened in there?"

"She admitted to filing a false rape, so I arrested her." Kathy is in the back rolling her eyes. _Does she not know I can hear her? If i didn't hate her than, I do now. She just keeps making my life hell. Wait till El finds out...we'll see who he loves more._

"How do you think Eliot is gone feel when he finds out?"

"To be quite honest with you, I really don't give a damn." She knew she was worried. She wanted to get back on good terms with El, but I don't think the first step to that was arresting the mother of his kids.

Fin left it at that. The rest of the car ride was long and awkward. When they finally get back to the precinct, Stabler is furious with Kathy and ready to kill David.

Kathy walks in with cuffs on. Stabler was so pissed he didn't even care what she did.

He walks up to her and starts yelling. "How the hell could you do this to me? You have me in here looking stupid! Not only did you lie to ME, but you lied to these detectives. They were ready to go to war for you. Damn Kathy, its not like their strangers either! Olivia and Fin really give a damn about you! Stop thinking about YOU! Since I met you that's all you did. Everything we been through and you cheat on me. I can't even look at you." He throws his hands in the air.

Kathy was near tears. It wasn't because what Elliot said, it was because she was fed up. She had so much anger to release. "Oh like you didn't cheat!"

Stabler knew the exact thing to say. He could expressed how he felt about Olivia, but at the same time point out that he was the innocent one here.

"Oh trust I've had plenty of thoughts, probably for the last 12 years but I didn't act on it!"

Now everybody in earshot is doing the math and realizing he's talking about Olivia. Olivia is in shocked. Did the man she love for all these years just admit he felt the same way? She just wanted to run up and kiss him.

"Oh Elliot you may not have fucked her, but emotionally you did and _EVERYBODY _in this room knows that."

Elliot was tired of getting blamed for everything. At this point he didn't even care anymore. "Trust me, if I knew this was going to happen I would have."

Captain walked out his office yelling commands. He knew this day would come, but he didn't think it would happen in the middle of his precinct.

* * *

**Whoa! Intense! Eliot finally revealed his true feelings *tear* What happens next? or better yet who was Captian in his office talking to that was so important he didn't break this up sooner? Keep reading...**


	5. The Fallout and Makeup

**So what Happens now? Does Olivia finally let El in?**

* * *

"Liv take Kathy to interview 1, Fin take Stabler to 2!"

David comes out of captain's office and yells

"When the hell can I go home?"

This is just the guy Elliot needed to see. All Elliot see is red. Fin grabs Elliot. You can tell Elliot is trying to get loose. Fin loses his grip on Elliot and he goes charging towards David. Elliot punches the hell out of David and gets on top of him and starts beating the hell outta him. Kathy and Olivia are shocked. The two men they loved were fighting and they weren't sure over whom. They finally get pulled apart after a nice blow to the nuts and uppercut from David.

Rubbing his head, David says "I'm pressing charges!"

"Go to hell!" Elliot says still bent over holding his jewels.

"You first!"

"Olivia, Fin your asses in my office now!"

Olivia and Fin knew what was going to happen next.

In captain's office Olivia and Odafin are getting their asses chewed out.

"I told YOU to go home! But instead you go and arrest our victim?"

"Even if I did, they still would have fought when they saw each other! Who said they were fighting over me? And I arrested her because she confessed to a crime. I was doing my job. "

"Isn't it obvious who their fighting over? And what crime?"

"No not really. And she lied about the rape, the whole thing, so I arrested her."

Fin steps forward and speaks up.

"Captain if there's going to be any blaming, you should blame me. I lost my grip."

"You damn right I'm blaming you! Both of you go home now...and yes that's an order!"

Fin and Benson walk out the office, grab their stuff and leave. On the elevator they have a visitor, David Hadden. Olivia rolled her eyes. God knows that was the LAST person she wanted to see. It was also written all over her face.

"Liv."

_Okay seriously, everybody that doesn't deserve to call me "Liv" today has_. She rested her hand on her gun. Fin noticed the look she had.

"Don't fucking talk to me David."

She gripped her gun.

"I'd advise you to shut up bro, she's loaded."

Benson walks to her apartment and finds Stabler sitting on her stoop. She rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You honestly think I would want to talk to you at this point in time?" _I really wish everybody would leave me. I just want to get in my bed and go to sleep._

"Olivia I'm sorry. I should have called you, but I couldn't. You know you're the only person that I trust. I just needed to deal with this myself. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry."

"Eliot I really missed you. I was so worried about you. How would you have felt if the shoe was on the other foot? God El, sometimes you are so selfish."

"I know, and you have every right to be mad at me. I'm here now and that's all matters. I love you too much to leave again."

She tried hard to believe him, but he said that before and he left.

"I love you too...It's cold out here, come in."

When they get up to her apartment, she grabs two beers and they sit on the couch. Olivia stared in those gorgeous blue eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but her pride got in the way. All the anger came back after a year of waiting for this moment. She set her beer down on the table.

"What have you been doing all this time?"

He shrugged.

"Odd jobs, part time security for the mayor." he shrugged again. "Nothing big, but it pays."

She couldn't help but laughed. Elliot went from NYPD's finest to a part time security guard.

He laughed too. Both of them genuinely laughing since the shooting. He loved when Olivia smile. It could light up the city. He kept the conversation going, because he knew if he didn't, he'll be all over her.

"What's been up with you...detective?"

"Same ol, same ol."

"By that you mean you're not dating?" Eliot hopes she says no. This could be his chance to tell her how he really felt all these years.

She swallowed hard. How awkward could this get?

"Well I was dating but broke it off."

"He couldn't handle the job?"

"No, he WAS great..."

"So what happened?"

At that moment David called her. Elliot saw his picture.

"Sweet Jesus, you dated Hadden too?"

"Unfortunately"

Eliot grabbed her hand. He knew she was hurting bad. He became overwhelmed with anger again. Now he wants to whoop David ass again because he cheated on someone as beautiful as Olivia.

"Oh Liv, he's not that great"

"I know that now, I thought he was the one." She shrugged. "I'll find the man I need one day."

"I think I know someone." Elliot says as he scoots closer to Olivia.

She takes a swig of her beer and says "Who?"

"Me." and leans in and kisses her.

For 13 long years she's been waiting for this moment. All the built up sexual tension allowed her to kiss him back. She pushes him off her.

"Is this the right time? We both just had probably the worst day ever."

"I don't care what happened today. All I know is I been wanting to do this for years."

He leads in for another kiss. This time wasn't anything going to stop them. He gets on top of her and starts to take her shirt off. He rubs his hands up and down her stomach. He grabs her D-cups and she lets out a moan. She starts pulling off his shirt. She runs her hands all over his back. She feels his penis hardens on her belly button. She squeezes him tighter. She felt so safe in his arms. She starts kissing his neck and whispers in his ear.

"Go to the bedroom."

He gets up and directs her to the bedroom. They get in the room and she throws him on the bed and she jumps on him. She pulls his pants off. She reaches in his briefs and grabs hold of him. Long and thick, she laughed to herself remembering the first time she had sex with David. She thought that was crazy. She knew this night was gone top them all. Eliot rolls over. He pulls her pants off. He teases her by rubbing her through her lace panties. She lets out a moan and digs her nails into his back.

"I love you Olivia Benson." He kisses her passionately. She pulls away.

"I love you more Eliot Stabler."

Once he knew she felt the same way he could do the job right. He goes down south and takes her panties off with his mouth. He sticks a finger in her and she moans. First he does it slowly. In...out...in...out. She throws her head back and bites her lip. With his other hand he's massaging her nipples. He goes to the next level. He uses 2 fingers and speeds up. He used his thumb to rub her clit.

"Fuck Eliot!" She moved her hips with the same motion. She kept moaning. The more she moan, the faster he went. He stopped after she came. Than he slowly stuck her penis in her.

"Oh Sweet Jesus!" Liv never felt like this before. In...out...in...out...in...out... . . He was going crazy.

"Fuck Liv!" she grabbed a pillow to bite to keep from screaming so loud. He continue with his strokes, he pulled out after he came. He rolled off of her. Both of them tired and sweaty knew that was the best sex they've ever had.

The next morning she woke up in the bed alone. She hears Eliot in the kitchen making breakfast. She got up and put on her robe. She walks in to see the love of her life with only underwear on cooking bacon. She could get use to this sight.

"Shit!"

Eliot got popped with bacon grease. She laughed. He turned around rubbing his chest.

"Oh you find that funny"?

She walk towards him.

"Well if I didn't would I be laughing?"

He grabs her around her waist and kissed her even with her morning breath. God he loved everything about her.

"Let me check the bacon before you're homeless."

He turned to walk back to stove; of course she slapped his ass. She laughed.

"I had to." she said with a huge smile.

Liv walks over to the living room to check her phone. She was surprise to only see one missed call from David. As soon as she was about to put her phone down Captain called.

"Benson."

"You got an hour to get here."

"Oh you actually want me on a case?"

"No, but you're the only one the suspect will talk too."

"Fine." Liv was a little shocked. Did Capt. mean to say victim? Or was this suspect someone she knows?

She hangs up the phone. Eliot looks up at her.

"Work?"

She sighs. "Unfortunately."

She goes back in her room to get ready for work. As she stepped in the shower, yesterday hit her all at once. Hadden cheating, Kathy lying, and then she wakes up with Eliot Stabler in her kitchen making breakfast. How did she make it without having a panic attack?

She gets out the shower to find El standing at the door.

"You know one day thinking out loud is going to get you in a lot of trouble?"

"You heard everything?" she laughed.

"Yeeesss. Now come here." she walked towards him. He hugged her wet body longer than he planned.

"El...I feel that." Looking down you can tell someone was a little excited.

"I mean how can you blame a guy?"

She gave him a little push.

"Anyways Liv, you can't think any of this was your fault. Now get dressed and go to work before Captain gets suspicious. Now it was his turn to slap her ass.

Olivia walks into the precinct and all eyes are on her like she killed somebody.

"Did I do something?"

"Uh, we don't know. Did you?"

"Nick shut up."

Munch lets out a sigh.

"Let's stop beating around the bush... No punt intended. "

"Munch what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well somebody gave your boy Hadden a nice ass whooping and.."

"And you think I did it?"

"Nooo, You're our last suspect."

"What the fuck? Where's Captain?"

"1PP."

Fin walks to Liv.

"I don't think you did it. Too messy and they left DNA. They're checking it now. You're only a suspect because you have the means, motive, and opportunity. Obviously our main suspect is Eliot."

"You think Eliot did this?"

"Yeah, until we get a solid alibi. But you saw him yesterday, and if I was him I would have done the same."

"Eliot didn't do this and I know that for a fact." She walks out and heads back home. Eliot is in the shower. She sits on the bed until he gets out.

"Couldn't resist me I see. "

"El, David was attacked last night."

He dropped his towel.

"Sorry." he said after gathering his thoughts.

"You and I are also the main suspects ."

"Son a bitch. We have alibis though."

"Yeah I'm going to go in Captain's office and say it couldn't have been me or El, he was too busy cumming in me."

"Well when you put it like that.."

"El, somebody is trying to set us up."

"Just lie and say I crashed on the couch."

A call from Fin interrupts them.

"Fin, this isn't a good time."

"Well I'm trying to clear your name, so I think it is a good time. "

"Fine."

"CSU ran the DNA at the scene."

"Okay, and?"

"It was partial. So they ran a chromosomal test."

"And?"

"It was a match to someone in the Stabler family."

"You're kidding? I know he didn't do it. And I don't care what I have to do to prove his innocence." _Somebody has to be setting him up. I know it wasn't him...but what if he did sneak out? No, couldn't have. I would have woken up. The only logicial answers are, his DNA was planted or one of his kids did it. I really hope his DNA was planted, lord knows we can't affrod another Stabler in lock-up._

She hung up and ran out the apartment.

She stops at the ME office before going back to the 1-6.

"Melinda please tell me there's a way to clear his name." Olivia is pacing back and forth.

"I know it's not Eliot." _This isn't the first time Elliot has been accused of a crime. She didn't freak out like this the first time...something else is going on._

"So you don't think he did this either?"

"Well, with his past and him and David fighting he looks good for this but that's not why. His DNA is still in the system, so even when we ran the partial DNA we should have got a hit. Well we didn't. Eliot is innocent. "

"Thanks Melinda!" Olivia said nearly running out the office, before Melinda could ask what was going on. Olivia was happy finally good news. She tries to call Elliot, he doesn't answer the phone. _He rarely answers his phone...maybe he's at the precinct. _She heads back to the precicnct. When she gets there she sees Elliot in cuffs.

"What the hell? He's innocent!"

"Maybe for attempted murder, but for assault he's guilty as charged." says Rollins.

Captain signals Liv to his office. She slams the door.

"Captian, what the hell is going on?"

"We know who attacked Hadden?"

"Then why isn't he in lock up?"

She said that louder than she planned too, but at this point she didn't care.

Captian sighs, "That's because I need you to make the arrest."

"Capt., just tell me who it is."

"Dickie..."

She crosses her arms. _You're fucking kidding me. Out of all the people.._"Captain, there's no time for games."

"And I'm not playing. IAB is all on my ass because of you and Amarro and we don't need them to believe we play favoritism. Get your ass to the school and arrest Dickie detective!"

* * *

**Sorry for the detailed sex...anyways Dickie is the one that beats up Hadden. Let's see if Olivia actually arrests him.**


	6. Thanks for the Concern Captain

**Are you guys ready for this?**

* * *

Liv sits outside the school waiting for Dickie. She still can't believe he had done something so brutal. When she spots him she gets out the car. She walks up to him and a group of his friends. One says "Who's the hottie walking our way?"

Dickie laughs "That's my dad old partner...hey Livia."

"Hey Dickie, long time no see." They hugged. God knows she didn't want to arrest him.

"You must be here about my mom?"

"Unfortunately. How about you come down to the station so we can talk?"

He waves to his friends and they get in the car.

"Dickie I know what you did last night."

He sighed. He may be able to lie to his mother, but not Olivia.

"I know you do. Thanks for not saying anything in front of my friends." He says as he puts on his seatbelt.

"Dickie Stabler, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of David Hadden. You have the right to remain silent. If you waved that right, anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes."

Three Stablers have been arrested all in one day. The charges just get worst; false police report, assault, than attempted murder. What's next? She's going to arrest Kathleen for murder? She shook her head. No need to jinx things.

When they walked into the precinct, Capt. Was angered that Dickie wasn't in cuffs. He clearly told her not to play favoritism. She puts him in lock-up.

"I guess anger runs in the family."

"Gee Nick, if I didn't know any better I would think assholeness ran in yours."

"Olivia you haven't been the most likeable person either."

"That's because I don't care if you like me or not."

"Elliot isn't coming back to the squad, so deal with it."

"I did deal with it, the only problem is his replacement is a complete jerkoff!"

Captain walks in. "Detectives that's enough!"

"Anyways I was dropping off Dickie, I have court."

Captain nods. She heads out.

"Captain I can't deal with her."

"Come in my office."

Captain knew nobody could ever fill the huge shoes of Elliot Stabler. He knew Liv had just got over his departure, than here he comes again. He knew he would have to talk to her too, but the talk with Nick would be a lot easier.

"Nick takes a seat."

Nick got nervous. Anytime Captain used your first name and told you to sit, it was serious.

"You will never be Elliot Stabler."

Nick shifts his position. _Doesn't he think I know that? Way to go for making me feel a lot better. _"Don't you think I know that?"

"Just listen to me. You're a good detective and a good partner, unfortunately you will always be held at arm's length with Olivia. She's never going to get close to another man like she did Elliot. This case is so personal to her. She's going to be a huge pain in the ass until this all blows over. But until than be easy, the squad is already on thin ice and you two are on thinner ice."

Nick knew he was right, maybe she'll calm down after this dies down. "I'll try, but she needs to try also."

"Oh trust me, me and her will have a long talk."

Nick nods and walks out the office.

At the courthouse, Olivia is on the stand.

"Detective, when you walked in the squad room was my client present?"

Olivia eyes Hadden. How dare he try and use her for his personal benefit.

"No, he was in my Captain's office."

"And when the defendant seen my client, what did he do?"

She couldn't lie, but she didn't want Elliot in trouble.

"He tried to get to David, but Detective Tutuola grabbed him."

"Did Detective Tutuola let go of the defendant?"

"No."

"So how did the fight start?"

"The detective lost his grip."

"Could that be because of the anger problems the defendant has?"

Olivia eyes Alex. _I thought she was trying to help Elliot not ruin him. I hope she knows what she's doing._

"Objection!"

"Watch yourself counselor."

"No more questions...your witness."

Trevor approaches the stand.

"Detective, did my client just go charging towards David or did he have a reason?"

"Objection! Leading."

"I'll rephrase."

"Is my client the type of person to beat up random people?"

"No."

"Has my client ever met David?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Has he ever heard the name?"

"Yes."

"From where?"

"Well to my knowledge, David is part of the reason your client is divorced."

"No more questions."

"You may step down detective."

While awaiting the jury results, Olivia sees Cabot and Trevor talking.

"Alex is there anything you can do?"

"Funny that you asked, we just agreed to a plea bargain."

"Thank God!"

"Uh, Detective you might not want to be seen talking to us…considering everybody knows your position in this case."

She rolled her eyes. She didn't like defense attorneys already, but she really didn't like them giving her orders. She knew he was right though. She nods and heads back to the squad.

Olivia walks in the squad room. Everybody is awaiting the results of the jury.

Olivia sighs before she tells everybody the result. She didn't even need to say anything. The sigh said it all. "They both plead down. Eliot is charged with battery and on probation for 2 years and is required to take 6 months of anger management, while Dickie is charged with assault 3, max. is 5 years."

Fin grabs Liv shoulder.

"Liv, it's going to get better."

"I just wish it was soon."

"How about we all go get some drinks? It's been a rough couple of days."

"Yeah, before we do that Benson my office."

Oh God. She been in here 4 times in the last 3 days and none of the conversations ended well.

"Detective take a seat."

"I rather stand."

"Fine. Why were you talking to Alex and Trevor?"

"Since when are having conversations against the law?"

"It's against the law when your old partner and his son get plead down when there is clear evidence that they both should get the full sentence."

"Maybe you should start asking things before you assume. When I walked over there to them they had already discussed it. We talked for a minute. First I'm a suspect, now you think I'm using the law in my own favor? Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Say what detective?"

"That you don't want me around! Ever since you found out about me and Hadden were dating you been out for me. This case was just perfect for you to prove to IAB that I don't how to emotionally separate myself from a case."

Captian stood up. "Why the hell would I want you out? You're my best damn detective! If anything I'm trying to help you get out this mess. Yes maybe this wasn't the best time for Elliot to come back and Hadden get attacked, but goddamnit I know you wouldn't put your career on the line for those two assholes that don't give a damn about you!" Captain knew that he didn't mean it but she was pissing him off. He loved this woman like his daughter and he could tell she was hurting bad with this case.

Olivia was shocked. Why the hell did he think he could just same some shit like that?

"Assholes? Really Captain? Elliot may not be perfect, but I can bet my damn life that he cares about me! How dare you say something like that? You know what screw you!" She storms out the office.

"So I'm guessing we're not going out for that drink." Munch walks to the coffee pot. "Another night with the best coffee in the world." He rolled his eyes. He lifted up his cup and says "Cheers!"

"Munch, shut up! I'm going to talk to her." Fin goes out to the elevator to find Olivia in near tears.

* * *

**Captian really told her...keep reading :)**


	7. I Love You

**Captian took it a little too far don't you think? Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but the next one should be better...enjoy :)**

* * *

"You okay baby girl?"

She rubs her eyes. "Does it look like I'm okay? She falls into him. He wraps his arms around her.

"Listen Liv, Captain loves us all. He's just worried about you. We all knew how hard you took Elliot's departure. Then he comes back and you didn't know how to react... and by the way, I know he was at your house last night." He winked.

"Fin, what would I do without?" She pulled away from him.

"Who knows? I love you baby girl. "

She smiled. "I love you too Fin."

She gets on the elevator. Elliot called her. She wiped her tears; she didn't need El to be worried.

"Hey."

"Hey babe, I miss you. When you coming home?"

"I miss you too." She stepped out the elevator. "I'll be there soon, love you."

"Love you more, bye."

She hangs up. _Is this how it felt to have somebody at home waiting for her? I liked it. She even smiled to herself a little. _She opens the door to the apartment and finds Elliot cooking dinner. For as long as she knew him, she never knew he could cook.

"Look who finally made it home." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

She looked over at the stove.

"So I see somebody picked up a hobby." She chuckled.

"Well after 12 years of take-out, I figured my diet could use a little change." He walked back over to the stove.

"What are you even cooking?" She says as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled; he smelled her perfume; it was Forever Sunshine. The fact that he remembered brought another smile to his face.

"Your favorite, Shrimp and Cajun chicken pasta."

She let go of him so he could finish.

"I can't believe you remembered."

He turned around and gave her a kiss. This one was longer and more passionate.

"How could I forget? Since the day I turned in my papers, you're all I thought about. How I knew when you changed your shampoo, how emotional you would get when we caught a kid case, the way you stressed over cases at 3 in the morning, how you still managed to look beautiful even though you haven't slept in 3 days. Olivia Marie Benson, you're the woman I been looking for my whole life."

She had tears in her eyes. God she loved this man. He meant everything to her. _I know you wouldn't put your career on the line for those two_ _assholes that don't give a damn about you!_ She knew captain didn't know what he was talking about. She lead in for a kiss. He pulled back.

"Benson how do you feel about me?"

"I can go on and on about how you make me feel. I feel so safe. You got me; you got to know me and still stuck around." They both laughed.

"I know this is bad, but I didn't care that you were married I wanted you so bad. When Eli was born, I knew it was Kathy's way of keeping you around. No matter who I dated, they weren't you. You knew when you needed to hold my hand through things or when you needed to tell me how it is. You may be an ass, but goddamnit you're my ass." She kissed him.

"Let's go eat." He kissed her forehead. They sat down and ate with each other. They talked about everything, from cases, the mayor, Nick, Hadden, Kathy, and finally them. They knew they were meant for each other but they both decided to take it slow. After dinner they crashed on the couch and watched Mr. And Mrs. Smith.

"Well I'll be damned, this movie was made just for us." Elliot joked. When he didn't get a respond from her, he looked down. She was sound asleep. All he could do was smile. He knew she had a long day. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He kissed her forehead and got on his side of the bed. He stayed up for about 20 minutes just thinking about his future life with her.

**Elliots POV: **_She's the woman I want to marry. My kids already love her...I'm just afraid to hurt her again. I need to talk to Fin about this. If its anybody that knows her better than me, its him. _He turns over and look at Olivia. He runs his fingers through her hair. _She's perfect, even after everything I put her through she still took me back. She's been through the hell this last year because of me. I gotta prove to her that I'm here to stay no matter what. _He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her. He slowly drifts off to sleep.


	8. Well if That's How You Feel

**Amanda4Meloni: All I can say is, Fin is Fin. **

**What do El and Fin talk about? We see a new side of Rollins and Benson relationship.**

* * *

Olivia wakes up around 8. She checks her phone, no calls. Could this really be happening? She laid back down, she could finally relax. Elliot is awake now. He looks at her and smiles.

"Good morning babe." He plants a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning love."

"Don't you have to go to work soon?"

"Well Captain hasn't called, and I'm in no rush to be there."

_ Something had to be wrong. Out of everybody he knew, Liv was the only one that actually liked going to work. _"What happened? You want to talk about it?"

She sighs.

"Well Nick is being a pain in the ass and well Captain; he got a little out hand."

"I don't like that Nick kid..."

"I think he's jealous of you. I mean at first I didn't accept him but I got used to it. Than you come back and bam he's trying to make you seem like you're the bad guy."

Elliot's sits up.

"You want me to talk to him?"

"I know you and your "talking" ends up a different way Hun."

"Fine, I'll leave it alone...for now. What about Capt.?"

She sighed. This was harder to talk about.

"Long story short, he thinks I'm the reason you and Dickie got plead down and then called you an asshole."

"I'm gone for a year and everybody hates me already?"

Olivia looks up at him.

"No...Fin and Munch still talks about you. Captain has a lot on his mind; I know he didn't mean it. We always say things out of anger."

"You're right, but this Nick kid still isn't sitting with me. And speaking of Fin, I need to talk to him about some things. After that I have a surprise for you." He kisses her forehead than rolls out of bed. He walks into the living room and dials Fin's number.

"Hey Fin, it's El."

"Wassup?"

"Can we meet up and talk? It's about Liv."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, it's me."

"Alright, meet me at diner down the street from the squad around 10."

"Alright."

Elliot hangs up. He turns around and sees Liv.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, boy things." He walks to her and give her a kiss.

"I'm about to hop in the shower...you can join if you want." He winked.

Olivia laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass. Tonight though, I'll take you up on that offer." She kissed him; they made out for a few minutes. Neither one wanted to pull away. Elliot was the first one to pull away.

"Why did I wait so long to express my feelings? If Kathy woke me up to this every morning, we might still be married."

Olivia facial expression changed. She really hopes he didn't continue to compare her to Kathy. Elliot also notices the face change. He remembered something Liv told him years ago on a case; _never compare a woman to another woman, we hate that._ Shit he fucked up.

"Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"It's okay, I understand you spent most of your life with her."

"Okay...who are you and what did you do with Olivia?"

She laughed. She knew he was right. The old her would have snapped, but she changed over the year. She also knew if she wanted to continue this relationship, both of them can't be hotheads.

"I'm the same Olivia, but now I'm in love." She kisses him again and they fall on the couch. They both of them are almost naked when Liv gets a call from captain.

"His timing is so great." Elliot gets up. "So what about that shower now?"

"Only if you carry me." Elliot picks her up and carries her to the shower. They made out more than they clean. They finally get out and both rush out the door.

Olivia goes straight to the scene.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry that I have a personal life Captain."

She turns to Nick. "What do we have?"

"The Vic was found by a couple of high schoolers. Her name is Madison Turely. Junior at Hudson U."

"Do we have a TOD?"

"Yeah, around midnight."

"What about a COD?"

"Strangulation, by the marks it looks like he didn't use his hands."

At the diner, Elliot was waiting on Fin.

"Sorry for the wait, we caught a case and I had to sneak out."

The waitress comes and gives them their drinks.

"It's all good."

"So what's so important that you need to talk to me about."

"I need advice."

Fin takes a sip of his pop the waitress just sat down.

"About baby girl?"

"Yeah."

"Tell about all your problems." They both laughed.

"I love her...a lot, and I'll do anything for her. I want her in my life, for the rest of my life. I'm just afraid I might hurt her again. Fin I don't know what to do."

_I feel kind of weird talking to Fin about my love life. We aren't the bestest of friends, but we do have one thing in common; Liv._

"Listen, I know we he had our problems in the past, but we both want what's best for baby girl. You got to tell her how you feel. She'll understand. "

"You're right. Thanks." Elliot gets up to leave. He leaves money. Before he could walk away, Fin grabs his arm.

"But I swear to God if you hurt her again, ima kill you. That's not a threat either, it's a promise. "

Any other time Elliot would have got angry, but he knew he was just looking out for the little sister he never had.

Back at the precinct, the remaining four detectives and Captain were throwing out theories. Nobody was truly focused though. Rollins was thinking about Fin and where he was at, Liv was thinking about El, Nick was thinking about what Captain said, and Captain was thinking about the status of him and Olivia relationship.

"This was a robbery gone wrong." Munch looks around. Everybody is staring into space.

"HELLO!" He slams his hand on the table. They all jumped.

"Am I the only one trying to figure out this case?" Munch could tell something was going on.

"Sorry, I got to make a call." Benson got up.

"Me too." Rollins followed her.

Munch shakes his head.

"Women and their problems, I'll never understand. But what's up with you two?"

Nick sighs. "Am I wrong for thinking that Olivia doesn't need Elliot around?"

Captain and Munch in sync say "Absolutely."

"But Capt. You told me yourself she'll get over it after the case is done...news flash it's over."

"That doesn't mean she wasn't gone keep him around. I don't know why you can't see it, but she loves him. That's not gone change. Nick I have to ask; Are you jealous?"

Liv had been listening to the whole conversation. _Why are they so concerned about my personal life?_

"Why would I be jealous of him?"

Munch speaks up.

"Because they'll have a partnership that she will never give you."

Olivia has heard enough.

"So instead of Madison being the topic of conversation, it's me? That's nice. Rollins and I are going to talk to the parents. When you guys stop gossiping, you can join the investigation too. She grabs her coat and heads over to Rollins.

"We going somewhere?" Rollins could tell she was in a rush.

"Yeah, victim's parents. You can come along, or I'll have Fin meet me up there."

"No, I'll go."

Detectives Rollins and Benson pull up the Turely residence. Rollins had something on her mind and Benson could tell. Rollins was staring out the window.

"You got something on your mind?"

_I wantto tell Olivia how I felt. Over the year, she's became my older sister that I always wanted._

"I think I like somebody..."

"Fin?"

_Geesh how did she know? There's no secrets in this squad._

"Yeah.."

Olivia smiled.

"I knew it. Don't end up like me and Elliot. Just tell him how you feel...and as long as I knew Fin, he's never gotten along with someone as good as you. Not even Munch. I'm more than positive he feels the same way. Now let's go tell this family about their lost."

"Thanks Liv." They both get out the car and walk up to the steps. The grieving couple answers the door. Benson flashed her badge and they let them in.

"How could this happen to her?" Mrs. Turely says through tears.

"We're so sorry for your lost. We are going to do everything in our power to find out who did this. "

Benson pulls out her handy dandy notebook.

"Do you have any idea who may have done this?"

"Um no."

"Why are you lying to them? It was probably that skank you cheated on me with. She's been trying to break us up ever since the affair."

Mr. Turely gets a little uneasy. You can tell he was hiding something.

Amanda cleared her throat.

"Can I trouble you for some water?"

"Sure."

Amanda and Mrs. Turely walked into the kitchen.

"Mr. Turely is there something you need to tell me?"

He clears his throat. "Well that "skank" my wife was talking about is also the mother of my child."

"You guys were together before you married?"

"No, when I cheated I didn't wrap it up, so she got knocked up."

"How long ago was this affair?"

"About 17 years ago?"

Olivia was shocked. "And your wife is still holding it over your head?"

"That's what I'm saying. But my son's been calling me lately saying he wants to see me and I just can't let Jill know I have a love child out there."

"So you think your son did this?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot." Rollins and Jill walk back into the room.

"We'll leave you two alone."

The duo walked out the brownstone.

"Did you get anything?"

"Well apparently, he has a Jr. Walking around the city and he told us to check him out."

"A little sibling rivalry? I can dig it. "

* * *

**Is Rollins going to tell Fin how she feels? Is Liv going to understand where El is coming from? Are Captain and Olvia going to be able to put their differences aside? **


	9. Nobody's focused

**Amanda4Meloni: I love your reading your reviews! El and Liv will talk next chapter I promise.**

**Keep reading!**

* * *

Back at the precinct Fin walks in and all eyes are on him like he stole something.

"What now?"

"Where you been?"

"I had some things to take care of Capt."

"Is anybody focused on this case?"

"No, remember I'm the only one focusing." Munch says as he points to himself.

"Anyways, where's Amanda?"

"Oh she's Amanda now? Not Rollins or my partner?" Munch jokes.

Fin gets a little defensive.

"Well that's her name."

Just than Benson and Rollins walk in. You can cut the tension with a steak knife. Captain claps his hands.

"Good, we're all here. I think we need to have a talk. Nobody's focused. Everybody needs to spill why they're so off today. And don't lie and say its nothing. Either you spill or you go home untill you're ready to talk."

"Well since I'm doing my job, I'll be in the crib catching some zzz's. Wake me up when you need me." Munch walks away.

"Well detectives?"

Everybody gulps.

**Olivia POV:**_ Only Fin knows about me and El, and I'm not ready to share that with the rest of them._

**Amanda POV:** _He honestly thinks I'm going to come and say that I'm gaining feelings for my partner? I'll pass._

**Nick POV:** _I think Captain wants me dead. Liv may be a female, but she can kick some serious ass. I'm the last person she wants to talk too._

**Fin POV:** _I'm not a romantic, lovey dovey type person at all. I just never thought I would gain feelings for Rollins._

**Captain POV:** _How can I even get mad at them? I'm off too. Whatever it is it must be serious. This is the last thing we need to be happening. Something has to give._

"Fine I'll start." Captain turns to Olivia, "Our last few conversations haven't been the best. I know I crossed lines with some of the comments I said. I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I love you and never will intentionally hurt you."

Olivia tears up. She manages a smile and a "Thank You."

"Alrighty who's next? Nick how about you?" _Oh God. Why me?_

Nick clears his throat and sighs. He also turns to Liv.

**Olivia POV: **_Is everybody keeping secrets from me? Damn._

"I'm just gone come out and say it. I don't like Elliot. Ever since he came back around you turned back into the Benson that didn't want me around. I know I'll never be Elliot, but dammit I deserve a little more respect!" Dead silence. "I'm done." He crosses his arms. Everybody is waiting for Olivia to blow up. It's just like the calm before the storm. Liv crosses her arms.

"Well Nick if that's how feel...to be honest with you, I might have lost my direction." She walks up to him. "But if you ever yell at me like that again I will put your balls in a blender and personally serve them to you." Nick knew she was serious. She turned back around to her desk. "Yes ma'am." He even salutes her.

"Well since I'm up, I might as well talk. The night of Hadden attack, I and Elliot slept together."

It got a little uneasy in the room. She gulps.

"We're in a relationship. I'm just now realizing that he's the man I love. I just need to slow down. "

"I knew it was gone happened. Just didn't think it would take 13 years."

"Really Fin?"

"I mean we all knew Capt."

"Well since you're talking, what's on your mind?"

Fin was never the one to be tongue-tied, or better yet speechless.

"It's really personal."

"How more personal can you get?"

He shrugs. _What's the worst that can happen?_

"Well I'm gaining feelings for somebody." He glazed over at Mandy.

Olivia knew exactly who it was. She tried to hide her excitement. Rollins felt like she was in high school again. Could it be me? He did glance over here.

"Would you care to share who?"

"Nah." Olivia nudged Rollins.

"Well, I'm the only one left...I think I'm falling in love." She shrugs. "It's probably only puppy love though."

Olivia gives her one of those looks that she gives perps. Captain laughed. "You three are the last ones I thought would get affected by love. I'm glad its nothing serious." He shakes his head. "Get to work detectives. And somebody go get John from the crib!"

Fin and Rollins go talk to Madison's half-brother, while Amarro and Benson go canvas the area.

"So you're falling in love with me?" Fin teased.

"Not at all." Rollins gave him a shove.

They were in the car waiting for Michael to get out of school. Fin grabbed her hand. He laughed.

"It's okay, I feel the same way. We just can't let Captain know. "

"Well obviously, but Liv knows."

"You told her?"

"No, she guessed. Come on Fin it's me and you. She knows us."

"True...how long have you felt this way?"

"Remember the case with the shrink and his brother that was a dentist?"

"The was that were cutting off legs?"

"Yeah...well that's when I knew. When we went undercover. It felt right. What about you?"

"To be honest, the moment you walked in the squad. You may not know this, but I have a thing for blondes." He winked.

"Fin!"

"Sorry, by the way you got some Chapstick?"

She reaches in her pocket. "No, but I got CarMax."

"That's cool too." He rubs it on his lips like it was his.

"Technically you just kissed me." He looks over at her.

"Well let's make it reality." He grabs her chin and begins to kiss her. She put her hand behind his head. After a few minutes they pull away.

"That was..."

"Great."

She leans in again. "Sorry it was tempting."

Fin laughs. "I think that's Michael."

Rollins open the case file and looks at the picture, it was him. The detectives get out the car.

"Are you Michael Smith?" Fin flashes his badge.

He immediately starts running. Both detectives chase after him for a block and a half before Rollins jumps on his back.

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, because the innocent ones was always run."

They take him back to the precinct.

Nick and Olivia are walking around Hudson University asking people about Madison. From what they've learned, she was a straight A student that loved to party, everybody loved her. What they didn't know is, her and her dad hadn't been getting along lately. What if he was all behind this?

* * *

**So are they a big happy family again? Can Fin and Rollins keep their new relationship under wraps? Did Madison's dad set up her attack?**


	10. Case Closed

**jcena'sgirl557744: Thank you**

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo: Thank you so much!**

**Amanda4Meloni: Your reviews always make me smile. Some of the ideas have been changed because of you. We shall se Munch reaction.**

* * *

Back at the precinct, Rollins and Fin are questioning Michael.

"Why'd you run?" Fin is in his face yelling.

"I...I...I."

Fin slaps the back of his head.

"I what?"

"I want a lawyer."

"You're not under arrest." Rollins says.

"Not yet at least." Fin whispered.

Captain knocks on the door. The two detectives walk out.

"We just ran the DNA, it's him." Captain points.

"Captain, my gut is telling me he didn't act alone." Amanda leaned on the wall.

"You think he had a partner?"

"No I think he was forced to do it."

"Why do you think that?"

"I just need to review what we have." She walked over to the screen.

"Michael Sr. cheated on his wife and got the chick knocked up. His wife told us his mistress been wanting them to break up since the affair."

"Rollins where you going with this?"

"Just hear me out Nick."

"When me and Benson went to go interview the couple, they didn't seem so happy."

"So you're implying one of his parents told him to kill."

"He knows his dad doesn't want to be married anymore and his mom is miserable. The only reason his dad is still marry is because of Madison, so once she's gone he can finally have the happy family."

"Rollins stop hanging out with Munch."

"Fin, that hurt right here." He touched his heart.

"Wait a minute she might be on to something. When I talked to the dad alone, he told me him and his son had talked before."

"Benson and Fin talk to the mom, Nick and Amanda talk to the kid, Munch dump the records and go talk to Warner."

Benson and Fin find themselves pulling up to a brownstone.

"Baby girl, you sure this the right address?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cause the kid goes to school in Harlem. You have to take two subways, a bus and still walk three blocks just to get to his school."

"So why send your son so far away?"

Fin opens his door. "I guess we'll go find that out."

They detectives walk up to the apartment. _Knock knock._ To their surprise another man opened the door.

"Is uh, Ann here?" Benson flashed her badge. A blonde walks up rubbing her hair.

"Mhm, babe who is it?"

"Just some cops." The boyfriend moves over and invite them in.

Olivia walks past the boyfriend and Fin follows.

"We need to talk to you about your son."

"What did he do now?" She takes a seat on the couch.

The detectives look at each other.

"He's been in trouble with the law before?"

She lit a cigarette. "No, he just isn't the easy kid to raise."

"When was the last time you talked to his father?"

"This morning, he told me about his daughter. Boo hoo. I mean it's sad that she's dead, but that whore deserved what she had coming to her."

Olivia raises an eyebrow. "Oh really? Can you come down to the precinct? We need to ask you some questions in private." She looks at her boyfriend.

"Whatever. Babe I'll be back." She gives him a kiss.

* * *

"Michael confessed to killing her." Rollins closed the door behind her.

"Case closed, let's go home."

"Not so fast partner. He may have did it, but one of his parents told him too. We just don't know which one."

"Rollins you still stuck on this theory?"

"Nick hear me out. My parents split and I would have done anything to get them back together. If I knew a way to do it, I would have done it." Liv and Fin walked back into the squad room. They escort Lisa to interview room 2.

"What'd you get from her?"

"She thinks Madison deserved what she got. Oh yeah, she also lives in the Upper Westside."

"But her son goes to school in Harlem."

"Exactly Captian."

"Benson and Rollins I want you guys to talk to him, not as a suspect, just a friendly chat. He can relate to you two."

The detectives walk over to the interview room.

"You guys kissed?"

_She has to be physic. Amanda starts blushing._

"Yeah."

Benson rubs Rollins stomach.

"Should I be expecting a nephew or niece soon?" She laughed.

Rollins slapped her hand away. "Way ahead of yourself Benson." She opens the door to the room.

"Great, they sent the blonde and a..." He looks Benson up and down. "A milf?"

Benson puts her hand on her hip and used the other one to put hair behind her ear. "I'm not a mother."

"That still doesn't mean I wouldn't fu..."

"Aye watch it." Rollins takes a seat.

Benson sits next to her.

"We know why you killed Madison."

"Oh so your dad had you, than went back to his family like you never were born?"

Liv clears her throat.

"My dad raped my mom, than got married and had another kid."

"That's messed up detective. You understand where I'm coming from though?"

"No, I came before the family and I didn't know I had a brother until 5 years ago."

"I was tired of being a secret you know? It's like he was a shame of me. It would be different if he didn't know I was alive, but he sent cards every year for my birthday and Christmas, but never saw me. What type of shit is that?"

"Crazy, but you knew that if Madison was dead, you could finally have that life you wanted?"

He jumps up. "You get me detective. I was tired of seeing my mom with all these other men. I wanted to come home and see my parents together. All those nights my mom cried over the lowlife of a sperm donor! I hate him! I wanted him to feel the pain I went through, so I killed her. When I told my mom she said we can finally be a family. I didn't do anything wrong. "He broke down. The detectives walked out.

"Good jobs detectives."

"Let's finally get those overdue drinks." Munch implys.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little boring, just wanted the case to be over. Now drinks are flowing and secrets are being told. What happens this night?**


	11. The Drinks are Flowing

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo: Thank You!**

**Amanda4Meloni: You're always one step ahead of the game.**

* * *

The detectives were sitting at their usual table in the back corner of the pub. Olivia had invited Elliot to come meet them there. The waitress comes in everybody orders their usual. Fin, Elliot, and Nick get some beers, Liv gets a Martini, Amanda gets a Margarita, Munch gets a root beer float, and Captain gets water. The waitress comes back seconds later with the drinks.

"Did I miss something?" Munch asks as he points to the couple.

"Well you shouldn't have gone to the crib. Captain made us spill our most deepest, darkest secrets." Olivia joked.

Munch slammed down his drink.

"Sweet mother of Jesus! Fill me in."

"Well Me and Elliot are dating." Elliot grabs Liv waist a little tighter. "Nick, uh..." Liv looked at Elliot. She knew she couldn't say exact word from word what Nick had said. "Nick just said I was a huge pain in the ass, than I threaten to put his balls in a blender if he ever yelled at me like that again." Everybody laughed; the scary thing is they knew she was serious too. "Fin actually has a heart and likes somebody and Rollins is in looooovvvee." Fin and Rollins shoot Olivia threating looks.

**Fin POV:** _Can she be anymore obvious? I hope nobody puts 2 and 2 together...well not atleast not now._

**Amanda POV: **_Reminder to self; kill Olivia. I'm not even in love...well not now._

"Benson? Fin? You guys are getting soft in your old age."

"Munch, I think you're the last one to call anybody old. And Well when you find the one, there's nothing you can do about it."

"Odafin Tutuola. What the hell hasn't gotten into you? You are getting soft man."

"Elliot, seriously?"

"Alright maybe I am a little soft, but how can I not be soft?" He kisses Liv. "Well I'll love to stay here but I have work tomorrow. Can you take me home captain?"

"Sure Munch."

_**Then there were 4**_. Fin and Rollins are whispering to each.

"We should just tell them. Who are they gone tell? They have enought things to worry about." Fin sits his hand on her thigh.

"I just don't want to put my job in jeopardy." _Nick and Olivia still haven't got recovered from their personal lives being put out there and they were even dating their partners. We might have to swith partners or worse precicnts._

Elliot takes another sip of beer.

"So when are going to tell us you're dating?" Elliot put his hand over his mouth. "Oops." Liv could tell he was getting drunk.

"Nothing to tell now." Mandy says with a sigh.

"We're happy for you guys, just don't get caught. After me and Elliot I'm pretty sure Captain is going to keep an eye on you two."

The waitress comes and gives them their tab. They spilt it up four ways, just realizing Capt. and Munch didn't pay.

Liv and Elliot left before he drank anymore. Fin looks at his watch.

"It's late, we should get going too."

Amanda agreed. The two of them walked out the bar.

"I live just up the block, how about a nightcap?"

"Fin, you are not getting in my pants that fast." Fin laughed. "I know, I know. I just rather you crash on my couch, than you roam the streets this late."  
"You are one smooth man Tutuola, real smooth." He grabbed her hand and they walked to his apartment.

_I'm having flashbacks of my childhood. Picking my mom up from the bar, dragging her home, throw her on the couch while I make her coffee._ Olivia thought as she watched Elliot from the kitchen. _He knows about my mom. Why would he even do this? I don't feel like arguing tonight, I'll_ _address it in the morning...maybe. _She walks over to the couch and hands him the cup of coffee.

"Here you'll need this to sober up."

He takes a sip. "Just the way I like it. What would I do without babe?" He kisses her forehead. She sits her coffee down on the table.

"I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late." She walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind her. She got undressed to get ready to get in the shower. When she got out the shower, Elliot was already in the bed passed out. She crawled in the bed and turn her alarm on. _I hope Fin and Rollins are having a better time this us._ She turns over and looks at Elliot, than she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"For you to be a bachelor, your place is really clean." She took of her jacket and Fin threw it on a chair.

"I'm never here, too busy working." He takes off his jacket.

She takes a seat on the couch and takes off her shoes. Fin goes to the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Way to woo a cop." She laughed. "Yeah 2.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. 2 creams, 3 sugars and not too hot. "He fixes the coffee. Amanda is shocked. "I never told you that."

"Didn't have too. I'm a detective I notice things like that and plus you're my partner. "He winks. "There's a TV in the bedroom."

"Of course there is. Don't try anything though and you're sleeping on the couch." She grabs her coffee and walks in the bedroom.

"We haven't even been dating for a whole day and I'm in the dog house already? That's messed up." He followed her into the bedroom. They both climb in the bed. Fin turns on the TV and turns to CSI: Miami.

"A cop drama?" How romantic."

"Hey, I actually like this show." They both sit their coffee on the nightstands. Fin wraps his arms around her. He starts kissing the back of her neck. She didn't jump or move. "Fin...Mhmm...Not all...the way." She turns around and faces him. They start making out. He gets on top of her. He tries to unbutton her shirt but gets frustrated so he just rips it off. "FIN!" He rolled off her. He laughed and got up. He grabbed one his shirts from a drawer. "Sorry." He throws the shirt at her. "I said you weren't going to get in my pants."

"And I didn't, I got in your shirt." He got back in the bed as he laugh at his joke.

"You're the biggest pain in the ass." He wrapped his arms back around her. "Sorry babe."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That was my favorite shirt. You owe me."

"Okayyyyy! Geesh lady you're such a nagger. Go to bed."

She got closer to him. "Goodnight."


	12. The City Trip

**BenslerBaby: Thanks!**

**Amanda4Meloni: As always! Nothing stays peachy with this group.**

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo: Thank you!**

* * *

Olivia gets out the bed slowly. She is trying her hardest not to wake Elliot. She tiptoes around the apartment. She was still mad at El, and didn't want to talk to him. Before she left she nudged him to wake up so he could pick up the kids. Rollins woke up early to go home and change. Fin takes her home and waits. Then they head to the precinct. Olivia was already there. She was finishing her DD5 for previous cases. She notice the couple walk in.

"Is it me or are less people being sexually assaulted?" Captain comes out his office. "You guys can go home after you finish your paper work. I'll call you when we get something."

The detectives finish their work and then leave. It's been a while since they had a day off. Fin and Rollins walk around the city, while Liv heads back home to talk to El.

She wasn't surprised to see that he was just getting in the shower. She switched into some regular clothes. She figured she'll spend the day with El and her future step kids. Step kids, that had a nice ring to it.

_**Elliot POV:** The last time she was here, we were suspects. What else could go wrong?_

"Oh God. What now?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to be done at the station, so Captain sent us home." He goes and sits next to her on the bed. He grabs her hand. "I'm sorry about last night. I know I shouldn't have drank that much."

She knew he was sorry, but she was still mad.

"I felt like a kid again El, I don't mind the drinking but not until you're so drunk you can barely walk." He kisses her cheek.

"Do you forgive me?"

"It depends, I could really use a foot rub." She laughed. "Alright." Elliot gets up and walks over to his side of the bed and grabs a blue box from the night stand. Any girl knows a blue box with a white bow wrapped around it is from Tiffany's.

He walks around back to her. "El..."

"Shh." He puts his finger on her lips. "Just listen. When I saw you at the precinct for the first time in a year, all my feelings came back rushing at once. I didn't think you were even going to acknowledge me, let alone talk to me. When you invited me in your apartment, I knew I had another chance. I love you a lot. I'm afraid that I love you too much. I'm afraid to lose you. You're my other half." He sighs. "With all of that said." He opens up the box. "I'm not proposing, this is a promise ring. Promise me we'll be together for the rest of our lives." Olivia was crying now. She was so happy. She allowed Elliot to slip the ring on her finger. "Elliot, God I love you!" She jumped on top of him. She didn't care that he was wet and naked, she loved this man. They made out for at least 10 minutes. Olivia rolled off of him. "Get dressed, we have to go get the kids."

"We?" Elliot was surprised.

"Yes, we. We have to tell them about us one day."

"Olivia Benson you are one amazing woman, you know that?" He plants a kiss on her and then gets up to get ready.

* * *

Amanda and Fin are having lunch at a diner.

"What do you want to do today babe?"

Amanda took a sip of her drink. "Well since you did rip my favorite shirt, we can go shopping." Fin laughs."You still trippin' over this shirt? Alright fine, but I'm not holding your bags."

"Well you either hold my bags, or my purse." She laughed at her own joke.

"You drive a tough bargain Rollins." The waiter brings the check. Rollins eyes Fin. He looks up."You want me to buy you lunch and take you shopping? You better be lucky you cute." He pulls out his wallet and pays. They get up and leave.

"Where to first?"

"Well I saw this nice boutique on 5th avenue.." She bats her eye lashes.

"Fine."

* * *

"Daddy!" Eli runs and jumps on Elliot. The 3 girls followed. "Hey dad."

Olivia is waiting in the truck. She knows his kids love her, but she didn't want to force herself on to them. The 5 of them walk back to the truck.

"Is that Olivia?" Kathleen runs up to the passenger side door, Maureen and Eli follows. Liz takes her time to get to the car and get straight in the back seat. Olivia opens the door and gets out. "Hey Kids!" she gives them a big group hug. Elliot notices Liz doesn't talk to Liv.

"Elizabeth, aren't you gone say hi?"

She rolls her eyes. "Hi."

"Liz.." El gives her a look. Olivia noticed it. "It's okay El. Hey Liz."

"No it's not. She needs to speak when she sees an adult." The kids pile in the back and Elliot gets in the driver seat. Olivia touches his shoulder. "Babe."

"Whoa whoa whoa what? Babe? Dad what is going on?" Maureen nearly shouted. Kathleen spoke before he could answer. "Isn't it obvious? He finally got with Livia." she smiled. "So like are you guys going to get married?"

"Me and your dad talked about it, but not right now. We weren't even sure you guys would accept us."

"Why would you think that? You been our second mom. It's better than him being with a random chick off the street. I'm happy for you guys." Kathleen said. "Me too." Maureen agreed. "I'm not." Liz whispered. Luckily Liv or El didn't hear her. Kathleen nudged her. "Stop being an asshole. Dad's happy again and for crying out loud it's Olivia!" The 6 of them rode away.


	13. Are you serious?

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo: Don't you just love her? Lol**

**Amanda4Meloni: A nice little talk with somebody always helps.**

**skyesmommy: You'll shall see.**

* * *

"I like this shirt." Fin held up an ugly orange shirt.

"Are you serious? Orange is not my color." Fin rolls his eyes. "Women."

"Now you're the one sounding like Munch. Hold my purse I'm going to go try on these clothes." She put up her arm that had to have at least 10 outfits on it. She had shoes and accessories in the other hand.

"Don't take too long!" Fin yelled. She came out with different outfits on. Dresses, skirts, shorts. Fin had never seen this side of her. The last outfit she had on was absolutely beautiful. It was a turquoise, fitted, tank top dress. She had on gold shoes to match her gold bracelet. Fin jaw was on the floor. He was drooling like bulldog. Amanda was too busy looking in the mirror. "I mean I love this outfit, but I wouldn't know where to wear it too. And with my schedule, even if I did find a place I couldn't go." She turns around. "Fin?"

"Huh? I'm sorry. You just look...amazing." A thought popped into Fin's mind. He had a surprise for her tonight. "I think you should get the dress."

"Change of heart all of sudden?"

"Well when you come out a dressing room looking like that, hell yeah it's a change of heart." She laughs. "Well this was the last outfit, didn't take long at all did it?"

He shrugs. "As long as I'm with you, I'm not complaining."

Amanda laughs. "Wait till I tell the guys back at the squad how soft you getting." He looked down at his pants. He whispered to himself. "Soft? I wish."

* * *

The family pulled up to a bowling alley. "Bowling? Really dad, how original?"

"Kath, did I ever tell you how much I love how excited you get about things?" he turned off the car.

"No, but I'll love to hear more." Everybody laughed as they got out the car. Olivia helped Eli get out.

"Hey Livia?"

"Yeah Eli?" she picked him up.

"I think you're really pretty." he kissed her cheek. She was flattered. She got a little teary-eyed.

"Thanks Eli." she smiled. "You're not too bad looking yourself."

"Well people tell me I look like my dad, which means you think daddy is cute!" She laughs. "Yes I do." He jumped out her arms. "Daddy and Livia sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First came love, than came marriage, than they were..."

"Eli, that's enough!" Lizzie grabbed his arm.

Everybody else thought it was cute. Liv and El were blushing a little.

"Lizzie what is wrong with you? You have been a Debbie downer all day!"

"How can you guys be happy about this? Mom and dad aren't together anymore and then you're sitting here acting like Olivia is the best thing since sliced bread! I want a normal family, is that too much to ask for?" She runs off into the bathroom. Olivia steps around the group. "I'll go talk to her." Olivia follows Lizzie in the bathroom. She's in a stall sobbing gently. "Lizzie, its Liv."

Liz wipes her tears. "Go away!"

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me." Olivia felt like she was talking to one of her victims. "Well you might as well get comfortable."

"Liz, what's going on with you?" Liz unlocks the stall door and opens the door.

Outside the door the rest of them were listening to the conversation.

"Maybe she needs to talk to me or Kathleen."

"Liv knows what she's doing." Elliot said with a reassuring smile. Back in the bathroom Liv and Liz are sitting on the sink. "What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that you've been slowly ruining my life for the past 13 years? Nothing at all." Liv felt uncomfortable. What if Elliot and her weren't partnered up? Would Elliot still be married? She sighed. "How am I ruining your life?"

"You know how. Ever since you and my dad became partners, him and mom start having more problems. At dinner it was always "Olivia this, Olivia that." And then as soon as the divorce is finally, you're the first one he screws. And how can I forget the best part of the story...you arresting my mom and Dickie."

Olivia wanted to cry. She loved this girl like she was hers. She didn't want Elliot to get divorced because of her. She wanted him to get divorced for him. Maybe they did rush into this relationship. Liv fought her tears. "Lizzie, you know Dickie getting arrested wasn't my fault. And yes maybe I arrested your mom out of anger but she broke the law and I'm a cop. I understand you want your family to stay together, but you can't hold on to something that's not there anymore. I didn't have the best home situation, but that doesn't affect how you grow up. Elizabeth, you know I love you and will never purposely hurt you."

Liz falls in Olivia chest. Olivia wraps her arms around her. Between sobs she managed a few words. "I didn't know you loved me. Gosh I'm so stupid." she pulled away. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. Do you forgive me? If you don't I understand. I wouldn't forgive myself." Olivia smiled. "Yes Lizzie I do." The two of them walk out the bathroom hand in hand.

"Well I'm glad everything went well...can we get to bowling now?" Elliot said. "Yes, your honor." Olivia joked. The kids walked ahead of the couple. "Wait Liv."

"What's wrong babe?"  
"What happened in there?" Olivia sighed. "She's a teenager and her world is falling apart. I think she'll be okay though."  
"You're so good with them." He gives her a kiss. "Let's go before they get the wrong idea." They kissed again.

"Took you guys long enough." Maureen joked. "You guys have you're dad's humor." Olivia laughed. "How lovely." Eli tugs at at Elliot. "When are we going to bowl?" "Alright lets go guys." After 3 games, 2 pizzas, endless refills, and multiple trips to the vending machine, the crew was finally ready to go home.

"Dad, Livia beat you!" Eli said. "It was rigid." Elliot joked.

Olivia laughed. "Oh really? All 3 games? It's okay; we can always get a rematch." They return their shoes and get in the car. They get back to Kathy's house. When they pull up, they see David walking out the house. "What the hell is he doing here?" He jumps out the car. Kathleen tries to stop him. Olivia jumps in front of him. "Elliot! Stop!"

"I was only here to tell Kathy I'm dropping the charges. Calm down!" Olivia is pinning Elliot down on the car. "Let me go." he whispered. "I swear I'm not gone hurt him." Elliot walks up to Hadden. "So my son is getting released?"

David sighed. "Yeah, it was only to get her off my back." Kathy comes running out the house. What she yelled made everybody stop in their tracks.


	14. The Date

**Amanda4Meloni: Stay out my head! Lol, but you guessed it.**

**skyesmommy: Sorry, you're not going to like the ending of this chapter either.**

* * *

"You're what?" David did a 180 degree turn.

"You heard me! I'm pregnant." Kathy shouted. "Whoa, it can't be mine."

"Who else baby would it be?" David turned and looked at Elliot. Elliot put his hands up. "Can't be mines, haven't touched_ that_ in months." He pointed to Kathy.

"Mom, how could you do this?"

"Kathleen, I'm sorry."

"Of course you are." She gets in her car.

"Maureen?"

"I don't even know what to say to you." She gets in the passenger seat. They drive away. "C'mon Eli, let's go play out back."

"How are you pregnant?"

"David there's no need to turn this into a health class."

He ignores Elliot. "How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks. But the doctor confirmed it today."

"I'm not ready to be a father." Elliot couldn't bear to listen. "Maybe you should have wrapped it up." David walked up to Elliot. "This has nothing to do with you! Why are you still here?" Olivia stands in between the two. Lord knows we didn't need them fighting again. "Listen, we all need to calm down."

"I am calm. He's still alive isn't he?"

"Was that a threat?" David steps closer. Olivia pushes David. "Are you two seriously about to fight again? And over what now?"

"He's an asshole. An overly cocky asshole."

"It takes one to know one."

"David, shut the hell up. He kicked your ass once, I'm pretty sure he can do again. I'm trying save your life, something that she's supposed to be doing." She pointed to Kathy.

* * *

"I'm exhausted. We should head back to your place." Amanda said carry multiple bags.

"You know one day it's gone be _our_ place?" Amanda stopped in her tracks. "You really mean that?"

"Well we don't have to rush into it, but yeah."

"You know I'm liking this side of you? I would have never guessed how sweet you were." Fin kissed her forehead. "That's the point. I can't go around expressing my feelings like a punk. I'm a cop." They both laughed. A couple of blocks later they were in front of Fin's apartment. They walk into the apartment. Amanda drops her bags at the door, while Fin puts his bags on the counter. Amanda plops down on the couch. He walks over to her and gives her a kiss.

"Go get ready; I got a surprise for you tonight."

* * *

Back in the front yard; Kathy, David, Olivia, and Elliot are all having an intense stare down.

_**Elliot POV**_: _She's pregnant? By him? If I wasn't on probation and Liv wasn't standing right here, his ass would be mines._

**_Olivia POV:_** _Somebody has to stay calm and I guess it has to be me. I just can't believe David knocked her up._

**_David POV:_** _I'm not ready to be a father at all. And the person I want to be with doesn't want anything to do with me at all. Fuckkkkk!_

_**Kathy POV:**_ _6 kids...What am I going to do? I should have got my tubes tied after Eli._

"Obviously you guys have a lot to talk about. I'm leaving because I don't really care what you two decide. Liv let's go." The couple gets in the car. Elliot speeds off. The ride in silence for a while. Olivia breaks the silence.

"El, are you okay?"

He doesn't reply immediately. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Olivia knew he was lying, but she didn't want to push him. Her head was spinning with thoughts also. She comes back to when she gets a call on her phone.

"Hey Fin."

"Hey, I got a problem."

"Shoot."

"I'm want to surprise Amanda tonight, but I don't know what to do."

Olivia looks at her phone.

"This is Odafin?" Fin laughs. "Yes, but I seriously need help."

"Do what she wants to do."

He sighed. "We did, I took her shopping." If Olivia had water, she would have done a perfect spit take.

"Alrighty, I didn't want to believe it...but you are getting soft."

"Like I haven't heard that today." It got silent on the phone. "How about you and El, double date with us?" Olivia looks over at Elliot. She gulps. "I'll have to check with him, but that sounds like fun."

"Alright I'll see you soon."

"Bye." She hangs up.

Elliot looks over at her. "What did Fin want?"

"Well he wants us to go on a double date with him and Amanda. What do you think?" Elliot pulls into the parking garage. "Sounds cool with me." They get out the car. "But I would like to spend some alone time with you." He wraps his arms around her waist and starts kissing her. She pushes him away. "Can you at least wait until we get in the apartment?"

"Fine, I'll race you. Loser has to cook and clean for a week." She laughs. "Deal!" They run through the garage, up the stairs and through the hallways. Olivia beats him by 5 seconds. Between taking breaths he says "No fair, I haven't chased anybody in over a year." He opens the door. Liv go grabs two waters from the refrigerator. They both collapse on the couch. Liv kicks off her shoes.

"I think somebody owes me a foot massage." Elliot puts his water on the table. "A foot massage and I have to cook and clean? What type of fuckery is this?" She giggled and sat her water on the table. She got on his lap and put her legs around him. She starts kissing him. He starts to moan. She felt his groin twitch. It turned her on even more. He stood up and carried her to the room. He threw her on the bed and got on top of her.

After a hour of hot, passionate, sex they start to get ready.

"I might end up like Kathy if we keep this up." She kissed him again.

"Well unlike David, I know when to pull out." He joked.

"Then you wouldn't have 5 kids." She teased. He snickered.

Olivia walked over to the closet. "I wonder what Fin has planned." Elliot walks up behind her. "Whatever it is, I hope it's quick." He wraps his arms around her waist. "I could go another round." He starts kissing her neck.

"Baby, we have to get ready." She turned around. They start kissing again. He pulled away. "Okay, okay."

"Which dress? Blue or purple?"

"Is naked an option?" He laughed at his own joked.

"El!"

"Sorry. How about the blue one?"

"Purple it is." She hung up the blue dress.

"Did I miss something?" He was a little shocked. She laughed. "It's a girl thing." She finished getting dressed. She put her hair in a ponytail, let the back fall down and she curled her bangs. Fin calls Elliot and tell them to meet them at _Casa La Femme._

Fin and Amanda are sitting in the restaurant waiting on them.

"This place is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." She blushed. "What is taking them so long?" Amanda asked.

"Knowing those two, they're probably fucking." Fin joked. Just as he said that the couple walked into restaurant.

"I thought you guys bailed on us."

"Oh no. I wouldn't miss this for the world Tutuola." The waiter comes and takes their waiter comes back with their orders. The couples talk about everything besides perps. After a bottle a wine and dessert, they were ready to go.

"I didn't say anything at dinner, but you care to explain the ring?" Amanda pointed to Liv finger. "It's just a promise ring, but we have talked about marriage." She smiled just talking about it.

"I haven't seen you this happy since I started working with you. You really love this kid."

"I do Rollins. But you're not off the hook."

"What are you talking about?" Amanda joked. "You and Fin are getting a little close. Between us girls, have you guys did it?" Amanda rolled her eyes. "Not yet. But I don't think he can hold out any longer." Olivia laughed. "That's because he can't." She laughed again. "You didn't hear it from me, but I don't think he's gotten anything in _years_." Both of the girls laughed. Fin and Elliot are trying to flag down cabs.

"You proposed to baby girl I see."

"No, it's a promise ring." Elliot held his hand out.

"You're not rushing anything are you?"

"Olivia wouldn't let me. Are you rushing things?" They both had given up on getting cabs.

"I mean I'm definitely falling for her, but I hope I'm not." Fin sighed.

"She's still here. Women leave situations that they can't control."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? I am right."

"Somebody is still cocky I see." "Yeah too bad you're not the first one to say that." Two cabs finally pulled up. El and Liv get in their cab and drive away Amanda and Fin get in their cab. Only they were in for a surprise. The driver turns around. "Just the person I wanted to see."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hangers...everything has just been too perfect lately.**


	15. Are They Okay?

**Amanda4Meloni: Crazy stuff right? I didn't realize I made Fin such a punk..but its okay, lol.**

* * *

They drove for about 20 minutes. Fin can tell Amanda is scared. Her hand is shaking. He puts his hand on hers. "Text Liv." Fin whispered. Amanda pulls out here phone and shoots Liv a text.

Elliot and Olivia were just walking into her apartment when she got the text.

"Oh shit. I have to call Capt." Olivia starts dialing the number.

"Captain, Fin and Rollins have been kidnapped."

"When and where?"

"20 minutes ago, outside Casa La Femme."

"What the hell were they doing there?"

"I'll tell you later, but Elliot saw the cab driver and the license. We'll meet you at the station."

The couple rushed to the station. John, Nick, and captain were already there.

"Well you two look nice."

"Thanks Munch."

"Elliot go sit with the sketch artist."

"On it Capt." He walks away.

"Did you get anything from the cameras?" Munch starts clicking keys and the video pops up. He zooms in on the driver then matches his face to every database. "We have a match."

"Who is it?"

"Damnit."

"What Munch?"

"Fin collared this guy. He's out on bail." Nick joins in. "Oh yeah, I remember. That's the kid that beat up Rollins and when we went to collar him, Fin may have roughed him up a little too much."

"How the hell is he out?"

"Doesn't matter Capt. We need to find them." Munch switches the screens. "We're tracking Rollins phone. As long as she keeps it on, we can find them."

"I want everybody with a NYPD badge out there searching for these detectives!"

* * *

They finally make it to a warehouse. 3 other men were waiting for them. "Where's Benson and Stabler?" The driver asks one of the younger looking boys. The other two men yank them out the back of the cab. "They got away. I couldn't catch them."

"Fucking rookie. We had them and you let them get away. If you want to stay alive, this isn't the way to go. I guess this is okay. Two is better than none."

"Remember me sweetheart?" He throws Rollins against a wall.

"Aye leave her alone!" One of the dudes holds a gun to Fin's head. "Shut up or you're dead."

Rollins was against a wall at knife point. "Baby, I'm okay. Just please do what they tell you."

"Oh, you two are dating? Well this changes everything. Bring the scum over here." They drag Fin over to the wall, still with the gun to his head. They throw him against the wall.

"I guess we interrupted a special date. Let's be gentlemen and let them finish." One man grabbed Amanda's head, while another grabbed Fin's head. They pushed their heads together.

"You guys should kiss. I promise we won't look.."

* * *

"I can't believe these idiots haven't taken her phone. It's like they want us to catch them." Nick and Olivia are leading the way to the warehouse.

"I know this isn't a good time to ask, but."

"You answered the question yourself, not a good time to ask. I'll explain everything after they're safe."

"Okay than." Nick shuted up.

"Take a right up here. It should be on the left."

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Amanda and Fin are making out. "Do everything we say and nobody get hurt." Amanda pulls away.

"Only a sick pervert would enjoy this."

"Well you work in SVU, you should be used to sick perverts." "Only those perverts are man enough to do the job."He slapped Rollins. "Shut up you whore!"

Fin had enough. He elbowed the guy holding the gun and grabbed it. "Anyone of you suckas move and I swear I will fuck shit up!" Nobody even flinched.

"Fucking idiot. The gun is empty." Just than Olivia kicked down the door. "NYPD freeze!" The swat team filed in and arrested the four. Olivia puts her gun away and rushes over to Amanda. She's on the ground crying. Olivia moves Amanda hand from her face. She sees blood. "Fin what the hell happened?" Fin told them the story.

"They were about to force you guys to have sex?" Olivia was disgusted.

Fin sighs. "Yeah.." he kicked the wall. "This is all my fault." Olivia stood up. "Don't you dare blame this on yourself. The only thing you did was save her life. You guys go home. Me and Nick will handle everything else."

* * *

"Theft, kidnapping, assaulting two cops, and conspiracy to rape. Not to mention your other charges. You're looking at life buddy."

"I want my lawyer." Olivia gets in his face. "And I want to feed your balls to the dogs but we can't always get what we want." She goes toward the door. "I hope you have Casey Anthony's lawyer, because if you don"t, there's no way in hell you're getting away with this." She slams the door behind her. She walks to her desk. Munch is still reviewing the tape.

"Munch it's over."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Munch joked. Olivia sighed and laughed at the same time.

"The case is over, what are you looking for?"

"Something isn't right about these cab drivers." Olivia walks over to the screen. "You're right, our cab driver is in lock-up too. So why didn't he kidnap us?"

Munch turns and look at her. "Well he didn't ask for a lawyer. Go ask him." She walks over to the cage. "You in the green, let's go." He walks out and she closes the cage door. She escorts him to an interview room. He takes a seat. "I..I..I didn't do anything."

"Didn't say you did. I just want to know why you didn't take me and Elliot to the warehouse like you were instructed?" He didn't answer. "Are you deaf?"

He stumbled on his words. "I couldn't. The only reason I'm with them is because I owe them a debt. They said if I could kidnap a cop, they would let me off the hook."

"So what did you say to them when you got to the warehouse?"

"I lied and said you guys got away. I can't ruin somebody life. I'm only 17."

Olivia was shocked. "Thanks." She whispered. She walked out the room.

"Well?" Munch asked.

"How many times do we hear or say _"they couldn't finish the job"_?"

Munch laughed. "Too many times."

"That's exactly what happened. He couldn't finish the job. Me and El lucked up and got the rookie." Munch puts his hand on her shoulder. "The only thing that matters is everybody is safe. Go get some sleep."

"Thanks Munch."

* * *

"Babe I'm home." Olivia closes the door behind her. Elliot is passed out the couch. She walks over to him and kisses his cheek. He wakes up. "Hey. When did you get here?" He sits up.

"I just walked in." She sits on the couch next to him. "So what happened?" She puts her finger on his lips. "Shh, the only thing that matters right now is us." She gets on top of them and they start making out.

* * *

Amanda and Fin are in the apartment cuddled up. "Hey babe, how you holding up." "I'm fine, you was the one at gunpoint." He sighs. "You don't have to lie to me."

"Fin I'm okay."

"How can you be okay?" He had worry in his voice.

"Because you were there than, and you here now. There's nothing to worry about." She gives him a kiss. "You saved my life babe."

"You're right. I just feel like it was my fault."

"Only it's not your fault. You can't beat yourself up about this. If you weren't there, than you could, but you were. If you weren't there I don't know where I would be." She snuggled into his chest.

"Alright babe, I'll drop it...for now."

"Fin?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah babe?"

"I...I love you.." She smiled. "I love you too." He gave her a kiss. "Let's get some sleep."


	16. Jesus

**Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I had a birthday party and wedding to go to this weekend. Thanks for the reviews**

**Ren Victoria: Thank You!**

**Amanda4Meloni: playa gone have to lose his game if he wants to be with Rollins**

**cinderella9056: Thank you so much!**

* * *

"I would give you two time off, but considering we know what happens when you two are alone, you guys are on ass duty." Captain is beating himself up. This is the second relationship he didn't catch between two of his detectives.

"You two have to split up also. Amanda you'll be with Nick and Fin you'll be with Olivia. If you want to keep your relationship and your job, I suggest you guys learn how to separate business from pleasure. Don't let this decision come bite me in the ass."

"Thanks Capt."

"Not so fast. May I ask why you guys were at Casa La Femme?"

Rollins stepped up. "Fin surprised me and what a surprise it was."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Well, if you didn't make us have a moment, it would have taken us a little longer to figure out." Fin joked. Captain smiled. "Yeah, Yeah go do some work." They turned around to leave. "And tell Benson to get her ass in here!"

Fin tapped Olivia on her shoulder. "Your turn." Olivia sighs.

Olivia walks into Captain Office. She closes the door behind her.

"How long have you known?"

She laughed. "What's so funny detective?"

"I've known before they did. Way before you made us have a 'moment'. I just can't believe you didn't see it."

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Don, they're out there acting like Elliot and I. The only difference is they didn't have a Kathy and 5 kids standing in their way for 12 years."

"Don? Are we getting a little too comfortable Benson?"

"Nope." She smiled. "I only call you Captain when its business and this is personal."

"What am I going to do with you?" He laughed.

"Who knows?" she walked out the office with a smile on her face. Fin saw the smile.

"Captain must be in a good mood, because me and Rollins didn't get chewed out either."

Olivia sat back down at her desk. She looked into captain's office. He was on the phone smiling.

"Or maybe we been too busy with our lives, that we didn't notice Captain may have found love."

"Thanks for the visual Benson."

"Nobody said anything about sex Nick." Oliva rolled her eyes.

"Like you never thought, when was the last time Captain got laid?"

Everybody did a fake gag.

"Sorry, that hasn't been on my agenda...I was about to go on a coffee and donut run, but I just lost my appetite."

"Liv, you may have lost your appetite, but it's a room full of cops, somebody wants coffee and a donut. Me and Rollins will go. "

"Nooo, I like my coffee without the cream...if you know what I mean." Munch looked over his glasses. Everybody thought it was funny besides Rollins. Fin could tell Munch got to her. He put his arm around her. "Just ignore oldie; he's mad because he's the only single one." He kissed her forehead. "Thanks babe."

"Alright between Nick talking about Captain getting laid and you two showing a little PDA, I think I need to go catch some perps."

"I would join you Munch, but we don't have any cases." Olivia joked

"No cases, everybody is in love...it must be snowing in hell." Munch rolled his eyes and sat back down at his desk.

Olivia looks at her watch. She grabs her jacket. "Got a lunch date, call me if we get anything."

* * *

"Took you long enough." Elliot leaned in for a kiss. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I already ordered your usual."

"How did you know I would want my usual?" Elliot stuttered. "Well I...I...I." Olivia laughed. "I'm just kidding babe." She put her hand over his. "That was not funny."

"You're right...it was hilarious." She couldn't stop laughing.

"I just love your sense of humor Benson." The waiter gives them their food. Before Olivia could start eating, her phone starts to ring.

"Benson."

"You need to get to Mercy Hospital ASAP."

"Why? We got a victim?"

"It's Dickie, he's been hurt."

Olivia jaw hits the floor. "How bad are we talking?"

"He's in ICU. Nick and Munch are down at the tombs investigating."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She hangs up the phone.

"I already know, you got a case." He didn't even look up to see her face. She was near tears. "El..." She whispered. He finally looked up.

"What happened?" He got up to comfort her. "It...It, it's Eli."

"What the hell happened?"

"Tombs...Fight...Mercy...ICU." She sobbed. "Liv let's go." The couple rushes out of the restaurant without paying. Elliot starts driving like a bat out of hell. He doesn't even park when he gets to the hospital. He runs to the desk. Olivia flashes her badge.

"Where's Eli Stabler?"

The nurse points them to a room. They go in. When they walk in the room they see Kathy and David.

El and Liv both roll their eyes. Dickie has bruises all over his face. He was barely conscious and his arm was in a sling Liv reads the doctor report. _Concussion, broken arm and a broken rib._

"Why are you here?" Elliot spat out.

"Well I'm the reason he's here, I thought I would pay my respect."

Kathy eyes Olivia. "And you're here because?"

"Arresting officer and I need to investigate. I'm going to need everybody to leave the room." Kathy and David leave the room. Elliot sticks around. "El, you too." Elliot refused to leave. "No, I want to know who did this." She walks to over where he was sitting. She sits on his lap. "Babe, I know this is hard and you want to catch the bastard as much as I do, but you have to leave." She gives him a kiss.

Dickie starts coughing. "I knew you guys would end up together." He whispered with a smile on his face. "Dickie!" Elliot nearly dropped Olivia. He gave him a hug. "Dad, I'm so."

"Don't speak. None of this is your fault." Elliot looks through the window and at Kathy and David. _Its their fault._

Dickie tries to sit up. "Oh god it hurts so bad."

"Dickie do you know who did this to you?" He shook his head. "All that they kept saying was, _it must suck to be a Stabler. Daddy can't save you now._

"Son a bitch. It's so many people I put away. It could be anyone." Olivia puts her hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Alright, we're going to leave you alone to rest."

"Liv..." she turns around. "Keep the hothead calm." He pointed to his dad. "And I love you." She smiled. "Will do and I love you too." They walk out the room.

* * *

_I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss you bride._

"Rollins! Amanda! Mandy!"

"Huh, sorry babe. What you say?" She shook her head. Fin got up from his desk. He walked over to Rollins desk and sat on the edge. "Obviously there's something on your mind...and don't say me." He laughed. She sighs. "I was thinking about our future." He grabs her hand. She stands up. "Well I know where we can start. Just because we're on ass duty, doesn't mean we can't have fun." He leaned in for a kiss, but she leaned back. "Not right here Fin." He couldn't wait any longer. He needed Amanda and needed her now. "Lets go home for a break than." He kissed her cheek.

"But what about Dickie?"

"Liv, Nick, and Munch got it." She pushed away from him. "Babe I don't know. Maybe tonight." They both leaned in for a passionate kiss. "Don't tease if you're not ready to please." Fin went to sit back at his desk.

* * *

"Elliot go in the apartment." Olivia was sitting in the front of her apartment. "Not until we catch the bastard."

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Go get some rest. You know Dickie is in good hands."

"Why are you so calm? My son almost died goddamnit!" He got out the car and slammed the door. Olivia turned off the car and jumped out.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"You're my problem! Ever since I start seeing you, Dickie, Kathy and I have been arrested and now Dickie is sitting in the hospital! Then you expect me to sit in your little ass apartment and wait? Bullshit!"

"Elliot fuck you! It's your fault that you can't be on the case! News flash you're the dumbass that turned in your papers." Olivia took of the ring he gave her. "Go fuck yourself!" She threw the ring at him. She got back in the car and drove away.

Olivia walked in the precinct furious. "Please tell me we have a suspect."

The detectives were around the screen. "Well we went through Elliot's case load...Some are dead, some are paroled out, some are in the hole, and the rest are in a mental asylum."

"Munch, what does this have to do with anything?"

"We narrowed down our suspect pool. Only 3 of Stabler's arrest were out their cells the same time Dickie was."

"Alright, you, Nick and me can talk to them. What's the names?"

"Peter Baron, George Hussey, and Jesus Gomez."

"I'll take Peter." She grabbed his file and left. "I guess I'll take George." Nick looked at him funny. "What? I figured you and Jesus would get along very well."

"Very funny Munch."

"Well that's what I do best." Than Munch left.

* * *

"Well if isn't Olivia Benson. Do I need my lawyer present?" Olivia takes a seat.

"It depends. What time did you get back to your cell?"

"The time I needed too." She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you here because of Stabler jr.? Well it wasn't me. He was on a stretcher when I came back from court."

"You already know what I'm here for and have an alibi. You're not suspicious at all."

"I ain't do nothing. You ain't gotta believe me."

Olivia crossed her arms. "Who the hell did it then?"

"1. I don't snitch and 2. Even if I did why would I help the NYPD?"

"I don't give a damn about your no snitching policy!" She stood up. "Give me a damn name or I will put your arm someplace it's not suppose to be."

He didn't even flinch.

"You cops are all the same. You don't get your way so you resort to violence...without that badge, you a bitch and a half so I ain't saying shit!" Olivia flew around the table and put him in chokehold. "Who did it!"

"Guard!" She squeezed harder. "Somebody help!" A guard came and pulled her off him. "Detective that's enough!" She stood over Peter. "Do you want to tell me that name now?" "Jesus.." He whispered.


	17. He's what?

**skyesmommy: Sooner than you think :)**

**Amanda4Meloni: Exactly! And you'll find out everything this chapter.**

**Ren Victoria: He really did...Let's see how he makes it up to her.**

* * *

"Jesus did it." Olivia walked back into the precinct. She threw the file on her desk. "Case closed." She takes a seat.

"No, Peter did it." Munch walked in right after her. "And is it too much to hold the elevator Benson?" She shrugged and laughed.

"Well that's funny, because Jesus told me George did it." The three detectives sighed in sync. "Somebody's lying...which one though?" Nick was reviewing notes.

"Well Alex was in court today, I'll give her a call and see was Peter really at court." Olivia picked up her phone.

"Before you do look at this." Captain held up a cd. Munch popped it in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? None of them were lying. They all got a piece of Dickie." "This is horrible. Where were the guards at? I can't even watch this anymore. Let's just go arrest them." Olivia grabbed her badge and gun.

"Oh no. Not you Benson, I heard about your little stunt today. Fin go arrest Peter."

Olivia sat in her chair and crossed her arms. "I would take you off the case, but I heard what he said." Captain smiled. "And I like my suspects alive." Olivia smiled. Captain walked back into his office. She picked up her phone to call Elliot. Even though she was pissed at him, he had the right to know that Dickie attackers were caught.

"Hello."

"Hey, we found Dickie attackers. They're arresting them now."

"Okay thanks...Liv." She hung up and sighed.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Olivia sighed again. "Unfortunately."

Amanda got up from her desk and walked over to Liv. "Wanna talk about it?"

Olivia paused for a moment. "It's hard to put in words. We got in an argument because I told him to _calm down._ If we're going to argue about little stuff like this, maybe we shouldn't be together..." Her voice trailed off. She was trying to fight back tears, not because Amanda was right there, but because she knew she couldn't live risk him leaving her again for a second time.

"Liv, he's just having a rough time. He was out of line, but you just have to be patient. You guys love each other too much to let go again."

"You're right." Liv managed to smile. "How are you and big brother Fin doing?" Amanda gulped.

"Wellllll last night I told him I love him..." Olivia jaw hit the floor. "He said it back right?"

"Of course. But he's really pushing the sex thing, and I don't know if I'm comfortable with jumping into that yet."

"Start off slow, maybe manual?"

Amanda laughed. "God this is so awkward." Both detectives laughed. "Who you telling?" Olivia joked. Elliot walked in. Olivia gets up.

"El, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"I have work to do." She started to walk away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "Olivia just listen to me."

"You sure you want to be around me? I don't want anything else happening to your family." She pulled away from him. Captain walked out his office. "Liv take it to the crib." She grabbed El hand. "Let's go." They walked to the cribs.

"El, unless it's an emergency I really don't want to talk to you."

"Can you just listen to me?"

"Is it an emergency?"

* * *

"Where's Liv?" Fin put Peter in the cage. Rollins pointed to the crib. "Relationship counseling."

"What the hell did Stabler do?" Fin almost ran to the door. Rollins stopped him. "Hun, calm down. They just had a little argument."

"I told him if he fucked up, I was gone kill him."

"He's isn't the only guilty party." Fin sighed. Amanda pulled him towards her. "Babe, don't worry about them. They're going to be okay. What you should be worried about is tonight." She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. She open her lips for his tongue to enter.

* * *

"I'm listening." Olivia crossed her arms. Elliot sighed. "Maybe I was out of line." Olivia eyes widen. "Maybe? Alright I'm leaving." She turns towards the door. He grabs her arm and swings her around.

"Fuck Liv. Just hear me out! I was wrong. I was angry at the time. You were just trying to calm me down and I was being an asshole. I really am sorry. I even deserved you throwing the ring at me." He pulled a velvet box out his pocket. "I was gone replace it with this anyway." He chuckled and got on one knee.

Olivia started tearing up. "I want to be the man you spend your life with; I want to be who you come home to every night. I want to father your children; I want to be the _only _man you ever argue with. Olivia will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It had one huge rock with little diamonds around it.

"El...It's beautiful." He slid the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed her. "I love it, but everything isn't okay. Every time we argue I don't want you to think a ring is going to make me forget everything. My feelings were hurt. Are you sure you're ready to commit to me? It seems like something is holding you back. I don't want you if I can't have all of you. And if I can't have you all, I don't want any of you. How do I know you're not going to leave me like you did Kathy? You don't have any kids to keep you here with me. "

"Remember when you said I was the longest relationship you ever had with a man?" She nodded. "I don't want another man to have that privilege. Your perfect for me and I don't want to let you go. I couldn't leave you again if I tried. I'm here 100%." Olivia was defiantly crying now. "I love you." She fell into his chest. He kissed her head. "I love you more. Let's get out of here before they think we did something." They kissed again.

When they opened the door Mandy and Fin were still making out. "Uh I don't know if you guys were ease dropping, or you couldn't wait for us to leave so you started out there." Fin and Amanda jumped. "Well uh...see...uhh." Amanda stumbled on her words. Fin noticed Liv was crying. "Baby girl are you okay?"

"Fin I'm fine. It's tears of joy." She smiled. "You're looking at the future Mrs. Stabler." She held out her hand. Amanda grabbed it. "Oh this is beautiful! Congrats Hun."

"Thanks Amanda."

"I hate to cut the festivies short, but us four missing will never look like a good thing anymore." Fin joked. The four of them came filing out the crib.

"Note to self. Wash sheets in cribs." Munch said out loud.

"Munch we gotta get you laid... A.S. ."

"Touché Fin." Captain walks out his office. "Elliot, can I talk to you?"

Elliot walked over to the office. "Close the door and take a seat." Elliot sits down. "I got your request...Do you really think you're ready to come back?"

"Honestly Captain, I am. I miss being here, I miss chasing perps, I miss being around everybody. Over the last year all I thought about was 'What if?' I'll take all the counseling I need, this is home for me."

Captain sighed. This was a hard choice for him.

"I'll make a few calls." Elliot jumped up. "Thanks Capt.

"Not so fast, you don't have a guaranteed spot. How does Olivia even feel about this?"

Elliot gulped. "Well she doesn't know..."

"You think she's ready to be in a relationship and work with you?"

"Well God I hope so. I gotta get going. I'll see you later Captain." Elliot walked out the office. Liv walks up to El. "What was that about?" He pulls her closer. "Nothing babe." He kissed her forehead. "See you tonight babe." They kissed again.

"Well that had weird written all over it."

"Shut up Munch!" Everybody yelled. Captain came out his office. "Is there a reason you guys are just standing around? Benson, Rollins and Fin you got interrogations to do!" The detectives walked to their designated rooms.

"You son of a bitch. You lied to me." Olivia closed the door behind her.

"Oh God you again. Are they low on detectives or something?" She started to circle the table. "I thought we were friends." She opened his file. "Kidnap, attempted rape, and attempted murder. You just can't finish anything huh?"

"Forget this! I want my lawyer."

"That's fine." She waltz out the room.

* * *

"George. All I want to know is why? Out of all the people to beat up, you pick a Stabler."

"Listen Blondie, Detective Stabler had it coming." She opens his file.

"Attempted rape? What you wasn't **_up_** to the job?"

"I want my lawyer."

"Anything for you sugar. Would you like some water and Viagra on the side too?" She walked out the room.

* * *

"You look too comfortable Gomez." Fin kicked the chair from beneath. "That's much better. Now you're going to be charged with attempted murder no questions asked."

"I'm serving life, I don't give a damn what they do with me."

"You think you can just get away with this? I remember your case Gomez." Fin takes a seat. "You stalked your victims, kidnaped, tortured them for hours, raped them over and over, then you kill them. 26 victims. You almost had NYPD fooled, than we caught you on camera. Gomez, cameras are not your friends."

"I ain't gotta listen to this. Call my lawyer, I got things to do."

"What? Go beat up somebody else? You do that." Fin walked out. Rollins and Benson were talking. "You guys get anything?"

"Nope they both lawyered up."

"Same here."

"I think this was all Jesus idea. The other two only have attempted charges. Gomez is a smart criminal." Benson leaned against the wall.

"Doesn't matter what we think now. Besides we have them on camera, they're done." Rollins walked back to her desk. The other two detectives followed. Just than the rat squad walked in.

"Where's Detective Stabler?"

"He's not a detective anymore."

He held up a folder. "Well according to these files Detective Benson, he is."


	18. Almost Doesn't Count

**Amanda4Meloni: Rats isn't that smart, you find out when he actually turned in the request. Everybody is keeping their jobs...for now :)**

**skyesmommy: I couldn't do that. It would take a lot more to ruin them.**

**Ren Victoria: You already know and thanks, I didn't want it to come off that way, because everybody knows things couldn"t stay great between those two.**

* * *

"Excuse me?" Olivia crossed her arms. "Is he here or not detective?"

Captain walked out his office.

"Don I knew this had your name written all over it. You want to explain to me why you hired Stabler again?"

"How about we talk about this in my office Tucker?"

"I rather not. He is unfit to be a part of the NYPD. Did you forget that he shot and killed a teenage girl?"

"She was armed and already had killed 4 people! What else was he supposed to do?" Olivia was in his face now. Captain touched Olivia shoulder. "Olivia please."

"Listen to your captain _Olivia_."

"Go to hell Tucker."

She grabbed her coat and left.

* * *

She barged into the apartment. Elliot walked out the bedroom. "I wasn't expecting you home for a couple more hours." He tried to give her a kiss. She pushed his head away. "Save it. When were you going to tell me that you were working back at the squad?" Elliot sighed. He sat on the arm of the couch.

"So this is what all of this is about? It's not even official. I put my request in and Captain said he'll make a few calls. When I knew for sure I was coming back, I was going to surprise you." She didn't respond. It was quiet for a couple of minutes. "Why the hell was Tucker at the precinct looking for you? He had files that you were a detective again! Tell me how that happened?" He walked over to her.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine, I turned in my request before I even came back around. I didn't think they were going to let me back; it was just worth a shot. Than we got together and I thought it would be like old times, so I didn't say anything. Geesh, I can't even stay out the hole with you for a couple of hours."

She crossed her arms. "How did you think I would have felt? Or did you forget that important detail? I think we're rushing into things."

"Whoa. What are you saying?" Olivia started to tear up. "I'm saying maybe we were too caught up in the moment. Elliot I love you, I_ really_ do." He grabbed her shoulders. "Then don't make me leave again." He started tearing up. "I promised I wouldn't leave you again and I'm not. I'll tell them I don't want the job, I'll even sleep on the couch...just don't make me leave you..." They both were crying. He pulled her into him. Her tears were soaking his shirt but he didn't care. "El, I'm scared." She muffled into his chest.

"I'm here, there's no reason to be afraid." She looked up at him. "It's not that. I'm afraid to get hurt again. It's like every time I get close to someone they leave. For once I want someone to be afraid to lose me." He grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers. He wiped the tears from her face. "I am afraid to lose you. When you asked what I had been doing this past year I didn't tell you I was seeing a shrink. You're my other half. I couldn't live without you. I was going crazy. I hated being away from you." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"This is a lot to take in. I went from being your bad luck charm, to your fiancé, to your partner in one day. Can we maintain a stable relationship?"

"I know we can. I'm a dick and you're the only person that can put up with me. I'm staying around rather you like it or not." He smiled. "I love you."

* * *

"I wonder if Liv is okay." Rollins sounded concerned.

Fin chuckled. "You worried about Olivia right now? I wonder if Elliot is still alive. She was pretty pissed."

"Then maybe you should call her babe. And after you do that can we go home? Nick and Munch already left and I doubt Captain will want us to stick around after the chief of detectives and the commissioner are done talking to him."

Fin picked up his phone. "Yes your majesty." He dialed her number. She picked up after the fourth ring.

"Benson."

"Hey baby girl. How you holding up?"

She sniffed. "Better now. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just making sure I wouldn't have to collar you for murder." He laughed. She looked over at Elliot. "You know me so well." She chuckled. "We're all alive over here."

"That's good; I'll talk to you later. Love you." She wiped another tear from her eye. "Love you too. Bye." Fin hangs up his phone.

"She's fine and he's alive." Fin leaned back in his chair.

"Good, now let's go." Amanda started packing up her things. Fin didn't move a muscle. She walked over to his desk and start snapping in his face. "Fin...Let's go!"

* * *

Olivia walks out the bedroom with a pillow and a cover. She throws it on the couch. "You took the sleeping on the couch thing seriously?" She smiled. "Don't say it if you don't mean it." She walks back in the room and closes the door. "Don't I even get a goodnight kiss? A hug? What about a simple goodnight?" Elliot yelled. He heard her turn on the shower. He went in the bedroom and striped. He sat on the bed and waited for her to get out the shower.

* * *

"I need to go get the rest of my clothes from my apartment tomorrow." Fin's eyes widen. "You're moving in already?" She laughed. "Once you leave a toothbrush somewhere, you already moved in Hun."

"How did I go from Fin the bachelor, to Fin the boyfriend all in one week?"

"I think you said it best; _when you find the one, you can't help it_." She smiled and puts on sweatpants and one of Fin's shirts. He walks up to her. "Why wear clothes when ima rip them off tonight?" He starts kissing her lips, than her cheek, then her neck. It felt so good, but she didn't think it was right. He started to slide the shirt over her head. She didn't stop him. He kissed her from her neck down to her naval. He picks her up and throws her on the bed. They start making out. Once they were both naked, there was no stopping.

* * *

Olivia finally got out the shower. "Okay, we really have to stop this waiting on each other to get out the shower thing." She didn't even acknowledge that he was naked. He laughed. He motioned her to come over. "Come sit on my lap." Her faced turned into disgust. "So I can get poked with that thing?" She pointed to his junk. "I'll pass." He smiled. "Like you never sat on it before." He said in a very seductive voice. She threw a pillow at him. "El!"

"Oh come on! You know you want it." He got up and walked towards her.

"I'm still mad at you, in case you didn't remember." She was leaning on the dresser. "Oh yeah?" She couldn't help but smile. Elliot was always going to be a pain in the ass...maybe she overreacted. "Prove it to me."

He picked her up and sat her on the dresser. He started making out with her violently. He rips the towel from around her to reveal her perfect wet body. He starts to kiss her all over her chest while she moans his name. She wraps her legs around him while he walks to the bed. He falls on top of her and goes down.

* * *

Before Fin can get it in, Amanda stops him. "I think we're moving too fast." He rolls off of her angrily. "Seriously Rollins? You get me all excited and then want me to stop? That's messed up." He finds his drawers and put them back on. "I'm sorry; I just don't want this to ruin us." She puts back on his shirt. "I'm the not the hit it and quit it type. I got feelings for you man. Why can't you see that?"

**_Amanda POV_**: _I feel bad, but I do have self-respect. If he loves me like he says he does, than he wouldn't have a problem waiting._

"Maybe I shouldn't have led you on, but I want us to be built off much more." She kissed him. "I still love you." He wrapped his arm around her. "I love you too Mandy." He kissed her forehead. They both slowly drifted off to sleep.

_On the other side of town..._

"Oh Elliot!" Liv is gripping the headboard. "Shit Liv." Elliot gets a look on his face and Olivia has seen this face before. He's about to cum... 2 seconds he does. He gets up and go to the bathroom to clean up. Olivia grabs her towel and cleans herself up. "So much for that shower." She whispered to herself. Elliot starts running a bath. He pokes his head out the door. "Care to join?"

She looks at the clock. "It's one in the morning." He laughed. "So? Just c'mon." She walked towards the bathroom. "I don't even think it's big enough to hold us both." He pulled her towards the tub. "That's fine; you can just lay on me." After a few seconds of thinking she finally gave in. They spent an hour in the tub and finally went to bed.

Olivia phone alarm went off at 6am. She rolls over and turns it off. She slowly gets out of bed. She goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, washes her face and does her hair. She walks out the bathroom to see Elliot propped up on his elbow. "Good morning beautiful." She walked over to the bed and gave him a kiss. "Good morning handsome." She turned to her closet and pull out a black button up shirt and some gray slacks. She put on some eye liner and mascara. She walks over to the bed again. "Got to go, I love you." He leans in for a kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

"Fin wake up." Amanda is shaking him. "What time is it?" He's rubbing his eyes.

"Time for you to get your ass up." He finally opened his eyes and saw that she was ready to go. "Damn girl, can I get 15 minutes?"

"Fine 15 minutes, than I'm leaving." He rolls out of bed and starts to get ready.

Olivia walks in the precinct and only Munch is there.

"Where is everybody?"

"Captain is down at 1PP, Amarro called off and Fin and Rollins...let's just take a guess."

Benson walked over to desk. She starts doing paperwork. 15 minutes later Fin and Rollins walk in.

"Took you guys long enough."

"That's cause pretty boy over here takes forever to get ready." Rollins pointed to Fin. "Yeah yeah yeah." He takes a seat at his desk. Munch gets off the phone.

"We got a vic. Rollins and Benson go talk to her, Fin and I will go check the scene."

Everybody heads out the building to go to their assignments.

Rollins and Benson gets to Mercy hospital. The nurse points them to a room, where you can hear a woman refusing to take a rape kit. Both detectives run in the room. Benson jaw hits the floor when she sees the victim.


	19. Not Again

**Amanda4Meloni: Lol, because you're still a little mad. I didn't want it to come off that way, I just wanted them to move a step further, but not go all the way. Amaro is starting to have some problems. **

**Ren Victoria: They have too!**

* * *

_**Olivia POV:**_ _Holy shit! I'd never thought I would see her again, especially not under these circumstances._

"Dani calm down."

Dani turns around. "Oh God they sent you?"

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah I was..."

"She was my _replacement_ when I went to computer crimes."

"_Replacement_?"

"That's what you are. You_ replaced_ me for the time being."

"You're just never gone get over the fact that I kissed Elliot before you did."

Olivia has gotten in more trouble in the last couple of months, than she has her whole career. She didn't need to add fuel to the fire. She knew she would have to remove herself from the case.

"Rollins can you handle the questions? It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Sure thing."

Olivia walks out the room. She takes a deep breath.

* * *

Elliot is still in his underwear watching TV. His phone starts ringing; it's Maureen.

"Hey."

"Dad you need to get to here quick!" It sounded like she had been crying. Elliot jumped up. "What's going on?"

"It's Mom and David. She wants to give the baby up for adoption and he said he was going to take her to court...Dad just get your butt here now!" Elliot hung up the phone and threw on the first thing he saw.

Rollins and Benson get back to the precinct and Olivia goes straight to Captain's office.

"How can I help you detective?" She closes the door behind her.

"I can't be on the case." She takes a seat. "And don't give me that **you can't pick the victim **crap. I don't want to hear it. She didn't even want me there, you're not going to get anywhere with me around. I'll take a couple of days off." She gets up to leave.

"Who do you think you are? I'm in command. Your ass is staying on the case and you and Rollins are the lead detectives. I don't give a damn about your personal problem with Dani, but she was raped and deserves the same cooperation that you would give a stranger!"

She storms out the office and slams the door behind her. She plops down in her chair and folds her arms across her chest.

* * *

"You want to tell me what all of this is about." Elliot is leaning on the refrigerator.

"She's trying to give away my first child!"

"Well I can't have any more kids! I can't deal with the five I have."

"Well that's why, when's it's born I'll have full custody and you don't have to worry about a baby." David turns to leave.

Elliot takes a bite of an apple. "Whoa, why bring the law in this? At least she isn't getting an abortion."

Kathy puts her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

"Well you have a support system right here that wants a baby. Besides it's just you and Eli here. It would be different if all 5 of our kids were here." Elliot finishes the apple than throws it away.

"I'm not a shrink, you guys deal with your own damn problems." He walks out and leaves.

* * *

"Did the fluids match anybody in the system?" Olivia said in a dry tone.

"Nope, but we may have a suspect. Lucky us she lives in an apartment with cameras." Olivia rolls her eyes.

Munch points to the screen. "This is our guy; he just doesn't show his face."

"And she didn't see him?" Olivia looked over at Rollins.

"No." Olivia gets up. "I'm going to talk to her rather she likes it or not."

"You think that's a good idea? She's not the easiest person to get to open up and I'm pretty sure she's not going to open up to you."

"Fine Rollins, you come with me."

Amanda pulled out her phone. She has a text from Warner about DNA results.

_**Amanda POV:**_ _I didn't request any DNA results. Maybe it's a mix up._

"Did any of you guys make a request for a DNA test?" Everybody shook their head no.

"Alright Liv I'll catch up with you, I got to make a call."

"5 minutes and I'm leaving." Olivia walks away. Amanda walks toward the cribs and call Warner.

"M.E. office."

"Hey Melinda its Amanda. What results are you talking about?"

"Well Dani called me and said she thinks that you're her sister and she wanted me to run the DNA. At first I didn't want to do it because it's illegal, but it's off the record. Well you guys are sisters, same father."

Amanda falls against the wall and gasped. "I have a sister?"

"Yes, I think you should go talk to her, sister to sister." Amanda starts rubbing her forehead. "I'll think about it...I got to go bye." She hangs up the phone and runs out the building.

* * *

"Hey. How you doing?" Elliot is standing over Dickie. "Better now. How are you and Olivia?" Dickie took a sip of juice. "We're engaged."

"Holy cow! Seriously?" Elliot laughed. "Yeah."

"I know this is weird, but you remember when I asked Olivia have she ever slept with you?" Elliot nodded. How could he forget? "Well I only asked because I was mad at you. I knew you couldn't cheat on mom. But since you guys are engaged did you guys sleep together?"

Elliot rubbed his hands together. "Richard..."

Dickie laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. So should I be expecting another little brother or sister?" He joked.

Elliot took a seat on the bed. "Actually that's why I came here to talk to you."

Dickie covered his mouth. "Oh God you knocked her up already?"

"No..._Your_ mom is pregnant...again." Dickie shook his head. "No. Does this mean you guys are getting back together?" He sighed. "Whoa there, it isn't mines this time. It's David's."

"Son of a b..."

"Don't even finish that sentence."

"This is horrible. I have to get along with the guy that put me in prison. That's a nice story to tell it. Hey I beat your dad up and I almost killed him and I got sent to prison. Pretty cool right? No. Did mom even think this through? 6 kids! What is she trying to do, get a reality show or something?"

"Dickie that's enough." Elliot gets up. "You have every right to be mad, but that's no way to talk about her. She has enough on her plate. Give it time and it'll get better."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "Well I have to get going. I love you son." He kisses his forehead and leaves the room.

* * *

"Beck let us in! We're trying to help you!" Olivia yelled while pounding on the door.

"Just forget it. I'll drop the charges." Dani yelled from the other side of the door.

"Dani, it's me detective Rollins, how about we just talk calmly about everything?"

Dani unlocks the door. "Why didn't you announce yourself sooner? I would have been opened the door. Come in."

Olivia knew something strange was going on, but with her job nothing was normal. They walked into the living room.

"Did you have to bring her along?" She pointed to Olivia.

"Alright this has been going on way too long. I don't want to be here more than you want me too. You're a victim, I'm a detective I'm doing my job. You would think some people got over things after 6 years, but maybe not."

"Uh detective can we talk for a minute?" They walk away from Dani.

"What Rollins?"

"Listen here, I know you don't like her but she's family so can we calm down?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Family? What are you talking about?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "She's my half-sister. Warner confirmed it today."

"Oh. Well you can talk to _YOUR_ sister about her case. I'll be in car." Olivia walks out and slams the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that."

"I Didn't want her around anyways."

Amanda took a seat. "Can you go into detail about the night of the rape?"

Beck crossed her arms. "I was watching TV on the couch reviewing files, when I heard on a knock on the door. I opened the door a little and he pushed his way in here. He had on a mask. He pushed me against a wall and put chloroform over my mouth. I passed out. The next thing I remember is him putting on his clothes and rushing out the door. That's when I went to the hospital." Dani relaxed a little. Rollins finished writing down the details. "This is very helpful." She gets up to leave.

Rollins walk by over to the car and catches Olivia up to speed.

"I don't know why Captain won't take me off the case. I'm just here."

Amanda shrugs. They ride back to the precinct.

When they get there Captain is furious. Fin meets them at the elevator. "Liv, I don't know what you did but I hope you still have a job here afterwards."

Liv is confused"I didn't do anything...I don't think."

She walks into the squad room. "Benson get your ass in my office NOW!"

"You want me to pack your stuff?" She turns around and flicks Munch off. She walked in the office and Captain slammed the door behind her and closed the blinds.

"Would please care to explain to me why you went off on a victim and then left questioning?"

"She was asking for it."Captain sat on the edge of his desk. "Oh, like how Kathy was asking to get arrested? Maybe you should switch to homicides, because your not good with the living anymore."

Olivia stood up. "I see you been talking to Rollins."

"She has nothing to do with this. If you would do your job, we wouldn't be having this converstation."

"Oh come the fuck on Don! The two living 'victims' haven't just been some strangers pulled out the ass! For crying out loud one was my fiance ex wife and the other one was his ex partner. Did you honestly think these were going to be easy cases? I wanted off the case from the start, so this is your fault." She crosses her arms.

"It's obvious you think the all the rules don't apply to you. I didn't want to this but you leave me no choice. I need your badge and gun, your suspended for three days." She throws them on the desk and walks out. Everybody heard everything. Olivia starts grabbing her things.

"Thanks Amanda! I needed the fucking break." She walks pass Fin, he touches her shoulder. "Don't touch me." She yanked away from him. "Go comfrot your _true love._" She storms out the precinct and heads home.


	20. You're Next

**MJ: Huh?**

**Ren Victoria: He really does.**

**Amanda4Meloni: Funny that you say that. And yeah they are. It gives the case another personal twist.**

* * *

Olivia walks in her apartment and slams the door. "Bad day?" Elliot was pulling out ingredients to start cooking.

"Bad is a fucking understatement." She throws her keys in the tray and plops on the couch. Elliot sits next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

She sighs. "Between Beck being a victim, her being Rollins half-sister, Rollins being a snitch, and Captain suspending me for three days; I don't know where to start."

"Hold up. Let me get this straight. Dani Beck got raped?" Olivia nods. "And Beck and Rollins are half-sisters." She nodded again. "What did Rollins snitch about that I'm guessing got you suspended?"

Olivia sits on one of her legs. "We went to Beck's house to do an interview and she didn't want me there, so I might have snapped and then walked out...and I'm guessing before Rollins got back to the car, she called Capt."

Elliot laughed and shook his head. "What is so funny?"

"You. I thought I was the hothead in this relationship." He shakes his head again. "I'm guessing you let out your frustration out on Captain too." She sighs. "Yeah." He pulled her towards him. "Well at least you get to spend 3 long days with me." He gives her a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Well Kathy wants an adoption, and David wants to take her to court so he can get full custody."

Olivia laughs. "Now that's funny. Those two are one odd couple."

"I know, I know. I just don't understand why they called me."

She shrugs. "Because you're a neutral party."

"Yeah, well they need to go to relationship counseling. I went to see Dickie too."

"How's he doing?"

"Better, he'll be out tomorrow. Is it okay if he stays here until he fully recovers?" She smiled. "You didn't even have to ask, but of course it would be a little weird to have _'fun'_ with your son here." She flashed a seductive smile. "Well how about I finish dinner than we can go 12 rounds?" He gets up. "Or we can order pizza and start a round now while we wait?" She pulls him on top of her. "I like the way you think Benson." They start making out.

* * *

"Was I wrong for telling Captain?" Fin was sitting on the edge of Rollins desk. "Well...kind of. You didn't have to say anything."

Amanda gave him a funny look. "Are you taking up for her?" He got up. "We are not even about to go there. You didn't have to snitch. You could've talked to her yourself."

"Whatever."

Fin walks back to his desk. "Yeah whatever."

"Rollins I need to speak to you." Captain signals her to come in his office. She walks in and takes a seat. "I don't want you beating yourself up over this. Benson knows that she was out of line. This has nothing to do with you, by the time she gets back she'll be over it. "

"Okay Capt. Is that it?"

"No, I know Beck is your sister. If you want to stay on the case, tread lightly, we don't need the defense to get any ideas." She nods. "That's it." She walks out the office. She goes to her desk and starts packing. "Where you going?" She replied without taking her eyes off her things."Home."

"I'll come with you." She puts up her hand. "No, I'm going home as in _my_ apartment."

"Seriously? Don't you think your taking things too far?" He walks up to her.

"See you tomorrow Detective." She turns around and leaves.

_Liv and Mandy aren't talking to each other, and neither one them are talking to me. I have to fix this and fast._

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were in the middle of making love when they hear a knock at the door. "Must be the pizza guy." Elliot puts on his underwear. He walks to the door to see that it's Fin.

"Did I interrupt something?" Elliot rubs his chest. "Uh, no come in." Fin walks in. "Babe, Fin is here!"

"You must be here about what happened today?"

Fin sat on the couch. "Yeah, she was pretty heated at me when she left." Olivia walks out the bedroom with her robe on. "What are you doing here?" Fin turns around and looks at her. "I need to talk to you."

"Look here, I'm not apologizing to Rollins, so if that's why you're here you can just leave now."

"That's not why I'm here. I'm here to make sure we still okay." Olivia sighs and takes a seat on the couch. "Yeah we are. I was just mad at Captain and Rollins. Sorry for taking my anger out on you."

He motions her for a hug. She falls into his chest. "It's okay. It's been a rough couple of weeks for you." He pulled her away from him and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks for checking up on me." Fin gets up and leaves. "I don't care how mad you are at me; I'm always going to be here." She smiled.

"Well I have to get going, Blondie isn't happy with me either." He shakes his head.

"You always knew how to deal with the ladies Tutuola." Elliot joked.

"Shut up Stabler. I'll see you guys later." He walks out.

"Well so much for fun." Olivia walked towards the bedroom. "Who said we had to stop? It's not like you have work tomorrow."

"I know. But I'm exhausted. Rain check?"

Elliot walks up to her and gives her a kiss. "Sure thing."

* * *

Fin was at Amanda's apartment. "Can we just talk about this?" Fin was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"I don't want to talk to you unless it's about a case. I'll get my stuff from your apartment tomorrow. We're done."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You know what you did. I'm your girl you should take up for me!" She pointed to herself.

"And Olivia is a sister I never had. Somebody I've always known for 13 years. It's an instinct for me to do that. I would never intentionally hurt you." He walks over to her. "So because you knew her longer, she's always going to be put above me? Yeah, you can leave now." She points to the door.

He sighs. "No what I'm saying is, you know what forget this I don't have to explain myself to you. If you say we're done, we're done. Just know you brought this onto yourself. When you want to talk about us, you know where to find me." He walks out and slams the door behind him.

Amanda starts tearing up and slides down a wall.

_Why did I do that? I love him so much. He's never going to forgive me. I just ruined the best fucking thing that ever happened to me._

Fin back was against her door. He heard her crying.

_I'm not gone stick around where I'm not wanted. I've been kicked out of better places. I could have put things in better words, but she needs to know her and Liv are the two most important women in my life and I don't need them fighting over the spotlight._

Amanda gets herself together and opens the door. She had to get her man back. To her surprise Fin was still there. "Fin..."

He turned around. "Don't say anything." He starts kissing her. He closes the door with his foot and they make their way to the couch. He falls on top of her. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He whispered. "I'm sure." She pulled him towards her. After 15 minutes of making out Fin gets up and carries her to the bedroom. He throws her on the bed and they make love all night long.

* * *

Olivia is sound asleep, when she wakes up with the urge of having to vomit. She runs to the bathroom and pukes. It wakes Elliot up. He comes in the bathroom and pulls her hair up.

"Liv are you okay?"

She gagged again. "Yeah."

"Do I need to take you to the doctor?" She wipes her mouth with some tissue and gets up. "No, it's just..." She rinses her mouth out.

"It's just what?" She turned to face him. "El, I think I'm pregnant."

He didn't say anything.

"Why...why would you think that?"

"Well we have been having sex like crazy lately, I'm late, and now I'm throwing up. Put it together Elliot." He falls against the door. He covers his mouth with his hand. "I can't believe this. I'm going to be a dad again." He started to smile.

"So you're happy about this?" Olivia was shocked.

"Of course. I would kiss you right now, but yeah." She laughed and started brushing her teeth.

* * *

Amanda wakes up with Fin arms around her. She can't believe she finally did it with him. She got and started getting ready for work. She woke Fin up so he could get a change of clothes. He leaves and heads home. "I'll see you at work." They kiss.

They walked into the precinct to see Munch and Nick were at the screen.

"Beck rapist strikes again. We tried to call you guys, but it's obvious you didn't want to be bothered." Munch joked.

"Well Nick and I can talk to the victim, while Fin and you go to scene."

"Well I don't think the victim will be up to talking."

"She's in ICU or something?"

"No, she spent the night on Warner's table."

Amanda covered her mouth. "Oh God, she's dead."

* * *

"So what does it say?" Elliot was pacing back and forth. "Hold on, we still have 30 seconds left." Olivia was holding a pregnancy test. The alarm on her phone went off.

"Well congratulations, you're going to be a father...again." He picked her up and starts kissing her. He puts her down. "I can't believe this."

"I know, we have to make doctor appointments, buy baby clothes. Geesh El, we're going to need a bigger place."

He puts his hand on her shoulder. "Breath. One day at a time. On the way to pick up Dickie we'll talk about all of this." He kissed her forehead.

"TOD?" Amanda was standing over the body of 17 year old.

"Around 9pm."

"COD?"

"Multiple stab wounds. She fought back though." Warner pulled back the sheet to show several defensive wounds. "Whoever it was she got a nice peice of him."

Amanda shook her head. "Well whoever it was has a thing for blondes. Anything else?"

"Actually there is." Warner walked over to the computer. "I ran more tests on the semen found from both scenes." Amanda nodded. "Well your attacker is shooting blanks. He had a vasectomy. Your probably looking at an middle age man."

"Thanks." Amanda walks out the building. She goes back to the precinct.

"Our rapist shoots blanks."

"Munch you got something in common with him." Fin joked.

Amanda takes a seat at her desk, when her phones start ringing.

"Special victims unit, Detective Rollins; how can I help you?"

The other line was quiet. All you heard was heavy breathing. "You're next." Somebody said in a raspy voice, than it hung up. She turns and looks at Munch. "I need you to track the phone call I just got."

"Why? What they say?" Amanda looked scared, Fin walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "All they said was that I was next. It might have been our guy."

Munch was typing away. "I found the phone. He's on the move though."

"Where is he going?" Amanda was shaking. Munch turned around to face the couple. "Here."


	21. What The?

**Sorry for the long delay, I just could not think of anything. I had the worst case of writers block trying to write this chapter, that my mom had to help me. I hope you guys like it.**

**MarveyTibbsMcGarretWilliams: I should be asking you that.**

**Ren Victoria: She is pregnant.**

**Amanda4Meloni: Haha! Oh God quads? I might just make it twins, since he already has a set. She's not always going to be the target, and this time it wasn't entirely her fault.**

* * *

Amanda runs into Captain's office. "What's the matter?"

"We need to shut the building down! Our rapist is on his way here and he threaten me." Captain picks up his phone. "Hurry up!" Munch comes in the office. "Too late, he's already in here."

Captain grabs his gun. "Stay here."

Nick and Fin are already downstairs securing the perimeter. A uni walks up to them. "The last person that walked into the building is that little boy." He points to a bench. The little boy has blond curly hair, and bright blue eyes. Nick walks over to him. "Hey, what you doing here?"

The boy reaches in his pocket and pulls out a phone. "A man gave me this. He said tell Amanda to watch her back."

"Okay, we're going to put you with a sketch artist. Do you remember what he looks like?"

The boy nodded. "He's my daddy."

* * *

Elliot is signing the release papers for Dickie.

"He's all yours." Elliot nods and heads to his room. Dickie is up getting his stuff ready.

"Hey guys." He had his arm in the sling.

"You ready to go?" Elliot grabbed Dickie's bag.

"All set." They leave the hospital and drive back to Olivia's apartment. When they was walking into her apartment, she's get a call.

"Hello."

"Olivia I need you down at the station now."

"Captain I don't know if you remember or not, but you suspended me for three days..._YESTERDAY_."

"You can do your suspension some other time. This case took a turn for the worst, and Rollins is a target."

She rolled her eyes. "Again? She should really settle her debts with people. This is getting outrageous."

Captain sighed. "You got 20 minutes and that's an order." He hangs up.

Elliot gets Dickie situated in the guest bedroom and walks in the kitchen.

"Don't tell me you have to go to work."

She chuckled. "Then I won't tell you. I'll be back." She gives him a kiss.

* * *

"Somebody better be dead or in ICU or I'm going back home." Olivia walks in the precinct. Munch and Nick were at the screen, while Rollins was in Captain's office and Fin was nowhere to be seen.

"Somebody did die. Our second victim." Munch turned around.

"Can somebody catch me up with what the hell is going on?"

Munch crosses his arms. "Our rapist strucked again. A 17 year old blond. Than Rollins gets a call saying she's next, and now we have a 6 year old boy in interrogation claiming to be our rapist son."

Olivia was shocked. "I'm gone for one day and this happens?"

"Welcome back." Munch joked.

She sighed and walk towards Captain's office. She knocked than let herself in.

"Detective I need you to go talk to the kid, but before we do that you two need to talk."

"Our case is way more important than this." She crosses her arms.

"You're right, but this is not going to interfere with our case."

"Trust me Captain, our friendship is the last thing on my mind right now. Can I go now?"

Captain sighs. "You both can leave."

The detectives walk out.

Benson walks toward the in the kids interview room. She takes a seat at the table and motions Fin to leave.

"Hi, I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

He's playing with a fire truck. He didn't even look up. "Jake."

"That's a nice name. Do you know why you're here?" He shakes his head no.

"Okay. Who you gave you the phone?"

"I already told that my daddy gave it to me."

"And what's your daddy name?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. He never told me."

"Well do you know your mom's name? I'm pretty sure she wants to see you."

"My mom name is Nicole, but daddy hurt her and he took me away."

"What do you mean daddy hurt her?"

He grabbed two dolls.

"Who are you?" The female doll is afraid.

"Don't worry about it! Just give me the money!" The male doll is yelling at the female doll on his tippy toes.

"I don't have any!" The male doll than pulls out a gun.

BOOM!

"It was blood everywhere. He grabbed me and told me to never tell anyone and that I should always call him daddy."

Olivia was blowed away. This boy saw his mom get killed and he's been kidnapped.

"Do you know your address?" He shook his head. "I do live by a school. We walk past it every day and I always ask daddy why don't I go there and he always says because I'm too smart for them."

Olivia smiled. "You are a little smart boy. I have to go talk to Fin, but I'll be right back. Okay?"

The boy smiled back. "Okay Olivia."

She walks out the room and sighs hard.

"This day just keeps getting better. We need to find his dad."

"We did, his dad is dead too. We can go talk to the grandparents and see if they can help us out. Lord knows how long ago his mother was killed."

Olivia has her hand over her chest. "It had to be recent. He remembers it vividly."

* * *

"Hi. I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Tutuola. Can we talk to you?"

The lady nods and steps over so they can walk again.

"Did you guys find him?"

Olivia takes a seat. "Who? Jake?"

"Oh God. Harry! They found him!"

Her husband comes running down the stairs. "You found Jake?"

Olivia and Fin give each other a funny look. "Uh, you're Jake's grandparents?"

"Yes. When our son died 5 years ago, we wanted to get more involved in his life. Nicole let us watch him every weekend."

"When did Nicole die?"

Stephanie starts to tear up. "2 months ago. I was on my way to pick up Jake. Her apartment door was opened so I thought she was just expecting me. When I walked in I saw her in the kitchen surrounded by a pool of blood and Jake was nowhere to be found. I called the cops and everything. I knew he was still alive." She fell into her husband chest.

"You can come to the precinct and pick up Jake. Where did Nicole live?"

"Upper east side." Olivia nodded and got up. "Thanks again for your time."

"No, thank you for finding our boy."

* * *

Fin and Olivia walked back into the precinct. "Well we found the grandparents. They're on their way to pick Jake up. Did CSU find anything?"

"They found hair that matched to semen, but nothing that can get us farther than we are."

"How about the sketch?"

Nick pulls up the picture. "He looks like your average white male, but Jake said he talked funny."

"Like an accent?" Nick nodded. Rollins comes out the room from talking with Jake. "Our suspect is from the south."

Olivia eyed her. "And you know this how?"

Amanda crossed her arms. "Because he said his daddy and I talk alike."

"Run the DNA again."

"Benson we've done that. No hits."

"That's because we only ran it for New York. Run it nationwide."

Munch starts typing away. The computer makes a beep. "We have a match."

"Aye, I've seen this guy before." Fin pointed to the screen. Amanda is in shocked. "Yeah, because he's my old captain."

"Why would he be after you?" Fin asked. She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Well when was the last time you seen him?"

"When you and Fin met him. That's when he tried to make a move on me and I shut him down."

"You telling me this cat is mad because you didn't want to kiss him. Wait until I find him."

Fin is heated. Rollins put her arm on his shoulder. "Babe, right now that's not the problem, we have to find him."

"I got 2 addresses. Nick and I will check out the first one and Liv and Fin can go to the second one."

"Only one of us will have to go. When I was talking to Jake, he said he lived by a school. Which one is near a school?"

Munch writes down an address. Benson and Fin gets ready to go.

"What about me?" Amanda said in a whining voice.

"You need to stay here. This is the only place that you're safe." Fin gives her a kiss.

* * *

Olivia bust down a door of a rundown building. Fin checks upstairs, while she stays downstairs.

"Clear!"

"It's clear down here too." Fin comes and what supposed to be a kitchen with Olivia. That's when they hear noises outside. They both run out the back to see a man running away. They chased him through 6 backyards before he ran into incoming traffic. Olivia jumped on his back and arrested him. She flipped him over and Fin put the pictures next to his face.

"Got 'em."

"I never understood why they run. It just pisses me off even more." They pick him up and take him back to the precinct.

Captain motions Olivia, Fin and Rollins to come in his office.

"I want you three to go home."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Olivia turns around to leave. "Detective wait." She spins back around. "Good job out there today. I need your gun and badge also." She takes it out her holster and drops it on the next. 'See you in three days." She smiles and nods.

"Fin take Amanda to your apartment." He sighed. "At least I know she'll be safe. Until this guy is locked up I want you with somebody at all times." He looked over at her. They both nod. "You can go."

They walk out the office. Amanda lets out a sigh of frustration. "I do not want a uni around me all the time." She snatches her coat off the back of her chair.

"You're not. You're going to have one of us. Now let's just go home and relax." They two detectives leave the precinct hand in hand.

Olivia opens the door to her apartment. "Honey I'm home!" She smiled and turned to close the door. When she turned back around, she finally notices who was on the couch. She dropped everything in her hands.

"What the fuck?"


	22. How Cute

**skyesmommy: Trust me, the drama keeps on coming.**

**Ren Victoria: Oh snap is right!**

**Amanda4Meloni: You drive a tough bargain, I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

Elliot jumps up and knocks Kathy on the floor. "I can explain."

Olivia crosses her arms. "Oh, you can explain to me why you and your ex-wife are cuddled together sleeping on my couch? I can't wait to hear this."

Kathy speaks up. "It's not what you think."

"Shut the hell up and get the hell out my house." She points to the door. Elliot walks over to her. "You're overreacting! And quiet down before Dickie hears you."

"I'm overreacting? How the fuck would you feel if you found me and David?" Elliot didn't say anything. "Exactly! What you do drug your son so he couldn't hear you guys fucking?" Elliot was getting mad.

"Nothing fucking happened! She wanted to see her son! She may have fallen asleep in my arms. I didn't cheat on you!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I can't even deal with you right now." She walks to the room and slams the door.

Dickie comes out the bedroom.

"You know I always imagined I would hear this argument, except for it would be mom catching you with Olivia." He tried to ease the mood.

"This is not a good time."

Dickie sighs. "I'll go talk to her than."

"Do not do that."

Dickie walks over to the door and knocks. "Liv its Dickie, can I talk to you?"

"Go away."

"Okay I'm coming in." He walks in the room and closes the door behind him.

"You didn't hear me?"

He sat on the bed. "I did, but I'm not about to let you cry over something that didn't happened. I was up the whole time. They didn't do anything. I wouldn't let them do anything. My dad really loves you. I wanted to see my mom; he didn't want her to come over because this may happen. You guys can argue or whatever just don't let it break you up."

Olivia was still crying. "It's just..." She couldn't even finish a sentence. Elliot is outside the door listening. He walks in. "Olivia I'm sorry." He runs to her side. "I shouldn't have done what I did." Olivia just kept shaking her head. "I'll leave you two alone." Dickie walks out the room.

"Olivia listen to me. I fucked up."

"You been doing that a lot lately."

He rolled his eyes. "You're right; I'm going to fix it."

"Elliot, actions speak louder than words you have to show me something. All this stress can't be good for the baby."

Little did they know Dickie was listening to the whole conversation.

Elliot starts rubbing her stomach. "I know. From now on I have to think about that. You won't have to worry about me blowing up on you, keeping secrets from you, or have you walk in and have to see something like that. I love you."

She sighs. "I'll believe it when I see it." She gets up and starts to get ready to get in the shower.

* * *

Amanda and Fin were laying down watching TV.

"Hun. You still woke?"

Fin was half sleep. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Amanda sits up. "This Olivia thing is really getting to me. I know we both were wrong, but I feel like we can work this out."

Fin sighed. He knew Amanda wasn't going to drop this until they talked. "Well how about you go talk to her tomorrow. I'll come if you want me too."

She smiled. "That sounds good. Maybe you should send her a text to let her know, I doubt she'll reply to me."

"I'll do it in the morning, it's not like she has anything to do." Fin joked. Amanda laughed and rolled over.

"Whoa you woke up me, you owe me."

He starts kissing her neck.

"I think we should do a repeat of last night." He whispered in her ear. Then he nibbled on it. She turned to face him and they start making out. Amanda gets on top of him.

"Oh you taking control tonight?"

"Shut up." She crashed her lips into his. After a night of switching positions and trying new ones the couple finally went to sleep.

* * *

Olivia wakes up in bed alone. She guessed Elliot slept on the couch. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She puked again. It woke Elliot up. Even though they argued the night before he still was by her side. She was on her knees over the toilet. He grabbed her hair while she gagged. She got up and wiped her mouth.

"Thanks."

He kissed her forehead. "That's what I'm supposed to do."

She put a fake smile on her face.

"We got to get ready. We have a doctor appointment today."

"You actually want me there?"

"Well it is your child. And nobody else knows so I need you there."

He nodded and walked back in the living room. Dickie was in the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"How are you guys surviving here? There isn't anything to eat."

Elliot laughed. "I'll cook breakfast, go sit down somewhere."

Dickie goes sit on the couch and turns on the TV. He hears Olivia turn on the shower.

"When is she due?" Dickie didn't even move.

Elliot looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

Dickie finally turned to look at his dad. "I'm talking about Olivia. I heard you guys last night. She's pregnant."

Elliot sighed. "You weren't supposed to find out this way."

"Yeah, I know. But when is she due?"

Elliot shrugged. "We have an appt. today. You want to come?"

Dickie nodded. Elliot whipped up some bacon and pancakes. When Olivia was done getting ready she came and joined them.

"Good morning Dickie."

"Morning Liv."

Olivia looked at the meal. "My favorite." She dugged in. While she was working on her second pancake, Elliot tells her that Dickie is coming to the doctor with them.

"You told him?" She spat out.

"No he overheard us last night. He was going to find out eventually."

She calmed down. "I would love that."

* * *

"I called Capt. and told him we would be coming in later. What do you want to do to past the time?"

"Actually I have to make a run. There's a uni outside until I get back."

"Where are you going that I can't come?" Amanda crossed her arms. Fin walked over to her. "Don't worry about it." He kissed her and left. Fin gets in a taxi and makes his way to Tiffany's. He walks in the store and shakes his head._ I can't believe I'm doing this. I never thought I would be doing this._ He walked over to the counter.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

The woman behind the counter directed him to that part of store.

"These are all of our rings. Do you know what she wants?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually no. She has no idea that I'm doing this. I figured you could help me out."

"Well tell me about her."

"Well she's a cop, from the south, she's funny."

The worker laughed. "You had me at cop. I have the perfect ring." She went to the back and came back with a ring that that had for medium diamonds across it. It wasn't too big, but it wasn't too small.

"This is the one. How much?"

"Lucky you it's on sale, $7,000."

He did a fake gagged. "Lucky? Yeah right."

She laughed. "I see reactions like this all the time. Just put the down payment of $700 and you can set up a payment plan."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He signed all the papers and bought the ring. He left the store and headed back home.

* * *

When Elliot, Dickie, and Olivia walked into the office they saw two familiar faces. "She's pregnant already?"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too mom."

Olivia went to the front desk and got signed in. She sat back down between Elliot and Dickie. She pulled out her phone and saw she had a message from Fin. The first one read: _You, me, Amanda, lunch 2 at the diner._

She replied back with:_ alright. See you than._

The nurse comes and asks for Kathy. The trio waits for about 20 minutes than they go in and see the doctor. Olivia lies on the table and rolls her shirt up. The doctor puts the blue gel on her stomach. Olivia shivers a little. She moves the monitor around a little until she found the fetus.

"There goes your baby." Olivia started tearing up.

"How far along am I?"

"About 7 Almost 8 weeks."

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. The doctor wiped the gel off her stomach and Olivia set up.

"Any questions?"

"How long until we find out the sex?"

"Give it two more months." Olivia nodded.

"I have another question. I'm a Detective for special victims unit, when do you recommend I take my leave."

"Well due to the high stress on the job, you can stay in the field until 5 months but after that desk work until 7 months."

"That's going to be hard for her." Elliot joked.

"Oh shut up Elliot."

"Well if that's it, you guys can go. You can get your pictures at the front desk. They walk out and go to the desk and get the pictures. They get back in the truck.

"Uh, Fin wants me to meet him for lunch at the diner. You can just drop me off."

Elliot nods and heads to the diner.

* * *

"Took you long enough. It's almost two!" Amanda came screaming out the bedroom.

"Sorry, I had to get something." Fin was playing with the box in his pocket.

"Well I hope it was important." She sat on the couch to put her shoes on.

"Actually it is." He got on one knee.

"You're not."

"Shh. Don't talk just listen. Over the year I fell in love with you. We may be partners, but I want to be so much more. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt." Amanda started crying. "I want to be your everything and more. Amanda will you marry me?" He opened the box.

"Oh my God! Yess!" She jumped on him. He stood up and start kissing on her. "Tutuola I love you." He smiled. "I love you more. Now let's go."

Olivia had already been at the diner for 15 minutes before Amanda and Fin walked in. Fin noticed a glow Olivia had and Olivia noticed the ring on Amanda finger.

"Took you guys long enough."

They took a seat. "Sorry we got a little distracted."

It was an awkward silence for a while. Amanda sighed. "I guess I'll start. I shouldn't have snitched on you to Captain. I was just frustrated. I was doing everything and you were taking a backseat to everything. And when I found out that Dani was my sister it hit home. I didn't deal with my anger the right way." Olivia smiled.

"You're right. I could have tried a little harder, and I accept your apology." Amanda nodded. "So you gone tell us about that ring or your finger or not?"

Amanda grinned hard. "That's why we were late. Fin proposed." Olivia eyes widen. "Wow! Congrats. Did you have to twist his arm?" Olivia joked.

"Actually no. I had no idea."

"So I guess you hung up your jersey?"

"You got a lot of jokes Benson. But yeah, she's a keeper."

Olivia reached in her purse and pulled out the ultrasound picture. "Well I have some exciting news to tell you guys too. I'm 7 weeks pregnant!" She handed over the picture.

"Whoa there. Stabler sperm is some powerful stuff." Fin joked. "This is great though. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Fin."

Amanda laughed. "And to think you were rubbing my belly."

The waiter brought over the food.

"Rollins hush." Olivia laughed. The three ate their food, while talking about baby names, wedding colors, and good honeymoon spots. Before they left Olivia gets a call from Captain.

"You know I'm getting worried about you Captain. I can't have a vacation if you keep calling me."

"This is off the record. I need you to come by my house and bring Fin and Rollins with you."

"1. How did you know I was with them? and 2. _YOUR_ house? This must be serious."

He laughed. "The uni told me and it is nothing major. I just need to talk to you guys."

"Alright." She hangs up.

"So captain wants us to meet up at his house."

Fin choked on his pop. "His house? He has one of those?" The three laughed. Olivia nodded. "We should go now."

They pay and leave. When they get outside they catch a taxi.

"Where you heading?"

They look at each other. "I guess I should have asked him where he lives."

"All I know is that it's in Queens, so you can start driving and we'll get you an address." The taxi starts moving. Amanda pulls out her phone and calls Captain. She gets the address and they're on their way.

_**All three POV:**_ _What the hell is going?_

* * *

**So I know it says Olivia is 7 weeks pregnant AND it is Elliot's baby, we're just going to assume that he's been around for 2 months. I didn't really think out all the details until after I published it...So yeah :)**


	23. The Irony

**Ren Victoria: Thanks, I wanted to show her and his kids start getting closer to each other.**

**Amanda4Meloni: Haha. I just picked a place that everybody would last expect.**

* * *

The taxi pulls up to a two story brick house. The three detectives get out the cab in awe. Who would have known Captain owned such a beautiful house. They walked up the porch and straight into the house.

"Anybody here?"

"In the kitchen!" Yelled a familiar woman voice. The three walk in the kitchen and are very surprised to see Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Judge, what are you doing here?"

Liz put down the pitcher. "Olivia, call me Liz." She than gives each one of them a hug. Captain came from upstairs and walked into the kitchen. "I see you guys met my surprise." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. The three detectives were in shock.

"Captain, this isn't funny." Olivia put her hand on her hip.

Just than Munch and Nick walk in.

Captain clapped his hands. "Great now that you all are here, I have something to tell you." He pulled Liz closer to him. "We're getting married!" Everybody was at a loss for words.

Nick spoke up. "I knew you were getting laid." He was shaking his head with a smirk on his face. Everybody ignored his comment.

"What? How? When did this happen?" Fin asked.

"We had been dating for 2 years and we've been engage for a year and realized it's time we get married."

Everybody had finally come back to their senses. Munch nudged Olivia.

"Now that's how you keep a relationship under wraps."

Olivia punched him in the arm. "Shut up Munch."

After everybody congratulated them, captain cleared his throat. "It's more news. Us dating was a conflict of interest, so with us getting married I'm going to have to leave the squad." His voice soften and got a little sad towards the end.

"Munch, you're in charge...again...permanently."

Munch picked up a glass of lemonade. "Cheers to that!"

_**Fin POV:**_ _I'm happy for Capt, but is he really leaving this lunatic in charge? That's messed up._

_**Nick POV:**_ _I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it. I should have put money on this. It's going to be kind of weird not having Captain around and listening to Munch._

_**Amanda POV:**_ _This is great. Captain seems so happy with her. I hope he stays in touch._

_**Munch POV:** This cause for a celebration! I'm a little nervous, I can't control this group for long periods of time. _*sighs*_ I'll figure it out._

_**Olivia POV:** No...No...Hell no! Captain is just going to leave the squad and run away with a judge? What about us? More importantly, what about me?_

"How are you guys happy? He's leaving us! And on top of that Munch is in charge! Did you think about how we would feel?" Olivia stomped out the kitchen.

"I should go talk to her." Fin, captain, and Liz said at the same time. "No, this is my fault." Captain follows after her. He finds her sitting on the porch swing. He takes a seat next to her.

"Can I ask what all of that was about?"

She turned to him. She was crying.

"You can't leave me." She whispered. He put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not leaving you. I'm always only going to be a phone call away."

"Don, you're the only type of father figure I ever had. You took me in as your daughter and having you as a boss was just a plus. I need you here with me." She was crying harder.

"Olivia, I'm never going to leave you. I'm at a point in my life where I needed to find happiness. Ever since Liz and I started dating, I haven't had the urge to drink as much. I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to make sure it's right." He kissed her forehead. "You're the daughter I never had and never want to lose."

"Dad, I love you." She muffled into his shoulder. He played in her hair. "I love you too. Now let's go back inside." They get up and walk back in the house.

"Well now that that's done, let's eat!" The seven of them sat down at the table.

"So I see I'm not the only one with some serious bling on my ring finger. Spill." Liz grinned.

Amanda smiled. "Wellll Fin proposed today."

Everybody gasped except for Olivia. It wasn't the first time she heard the news.

"Fin is officially the man! Shall we propose a toast? To Rollins and Tutuola!" Munch was over doing it. Liz took a sip of her drink. "What about you Benson? You and Hadden finally ready to tie the knot?" She laughed, not knowing what she just said. Olivia sat down her fork and wiped her mouth.

"Um no. We broke up over a month ago. I'm engaged to Elliot." She should have been happy when she said that, but she wasn't. She still couldn't get the picture of Kathy and Elliot out of her head.

"I knew this was going to happen one day. Congrats." Liv flashed a half grin.

Nick pulls out his phone. "Today has been a day of surprises, but I have to get going."

Olivia knew this was the right time to tell them about her pregnancy. "Wait; before you leave I have something to tell all of you." She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She felt a little embarrassed, like she was a teenager telling her parents that she was pregnant. Munch holds out his hand towards Nick.

"$50 bucks my man."

Olivia eyes widen. "You guys bet that I would _get_ pregnant?"

Munch laughed. "Of course not. We bet _when_ you would get pregnant. Nick said 3 months, I said the first time you guys screwed each other." He looks over his glasses. "I'm right, aren't I?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

"God Munch, you're such a pain in the ass." Olivia laughed.

"Is that anyway to talk to your new boss?"

"Well we're happy for you." Liz and Don bumped each other.

"Congrats Liv, but I really have to go." Nick rushes out the door. Olivia phone vibrates in her pocket. It's from Elliot.

**Elliot: **_Where are you?_

**Her:** _Captain House. I'll be home soon._

**Elliot:** _I'm already out in Queens, I'll be there soon._

**Her:** _Don't need a chaperone._

**Elliot**: _Really Liv?_

**Her:**_ See you when I get home._

**_Elliot: _**_I'll be there in 10. Get ready._

She rolls her eyes and puts her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

"What took you so long?" A lady was sitting on the couch in half-naked, legs crossed, with a glass of wine in her hand.

"I'm sorry babe." Nick gives the blonde a kiss and sits next to her.

"Between the job and your kid, I never get to see you." She starts to loosen his tie.

"I know. And as soon as I leave my wife you don't have to worry about anything." As soon as he said that, he realize he just got caught up.

The blonde jaw hit the floor. She sat her glass on the table and got up. "You didn't tell me you were married. You said you been divorced for a year."

He gets up and follows her. "Let me explain." She turned around and pushed him away from her.

"There's the door." She pointed.

* * *

"I would love to stay, but that fiancé of mines needs me home so I'll see you later." Olivia gets up from the table. She gives Don a kiss on the cheek. "Bye dad." She walks outside and gets in the truck.

"Are you fucking happy?"

Elliot turns on the ignition. "Ecstatic." He drives away. Back in the house Fin and Amanda were preparing to leave also.

"It was nice spending time with you two." They wave to the couple before they leave. They had to wait a couple of minutes before the cab they called got there. The only one left was Munch. It was an awkward silence in the kitchen.

"I'm really going to miss you Don."

"Munch, don't let the power go to your head, nor let it take over your life. I'm going to miss you too." They shake hands and Munch turns to leave.

* * *

"I can't believe you been lying to me all this time. I should have known. I put my career on the line to be with you." She's leaning on the wall fighting back tears.

"Don't you think I know that? If anybody find out about us, we both would be screwed."

"Than why lie to me?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

He shrugs. "I'm sorry; I just knew that if I waited any longer to get with you, somebody else would already have you. I love you." He tried his luck again and put his arms around her waist.

She shook her head. "No you don't. You love the sex. Now get the hell off of me." She pushed him away for the third time tonight.

"Alex, listen to me. I do love you. I just can't leave my wife right now."

* * *

**Now some of you may realize that Liv acts a lot like Elizabeth when Don tell her that he's getting married. _I did it on_ purporse.** **Liv will use this later on in the story. Most of you are probably still stuck on the last line of the chapter. ***rubs hands together and does villian laugh*****


	24. Bullshit

**Ren Victoria: Don't you just love how I end chapters? Haha.**

**Amanda4Meloni: OMGGG! You are an evil freaking genius! I can't believe I didn't think of that. You really need to wirte your own story because you have so many good ideas.**

**skyesmommy: I have her acting like this for a reason, you'll see it in the next chapter.**

* * *

"I'm getting real tired of your bullshit Elliot, real tired of it." Olivia was looking out the window with her arms crossed. He was leaned up against the door driving with one hand. He just ignored her.

"The silent treatment? How mature."

The rest of the ride home was silent and awkward. When they get to the apartment Dickie was in the living room watching TV. Olivia headed straight to the bedroom and slammed the door. "Have fun sleeping on the couch again!" She yelled.

Dickie sighed. "I already helped you out the doghouse once, you're on your own with this."

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Just let me know when you guys argue, so I can put my headphones in."

Elliot looked at his son and then the bedroom door. "Now." Elliot opened the door.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Listen here, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you today but you need to work it out!"

Elliot made sure he kept his distance.

"You don't know what's wrong with me!" She pointed to herself. "Last night you were on _my_ couch with your ex-wife, than today you treated me like one of your kids! I'm 42 for crying out loud! I do not need a damn chaperone. In case you haven't noticed, I did fine without being in a relationship with you and if you keep fucking up, I have no problem leaving!"

She knew she didn't mean the last part, but she was so pissed.

"We didn't do anything! How many times do I have to tell you that? And if you don't need me around, the fuck I'm still here for?" He turns around to leave. Olivia picks up a pillow and throws it at him. "Fuck you Elliot!"

* * *

"You don't love me Nick. You need to go."

"Alex, just listen!"

She crosses her arms. "There's nothing to talk about. God I feel like a filthy whore. Just get out." She pointed towards the door. He had given up. Before he leaves he turns around. "I'll call you."

"I won't answer." She slams the door in his face.

Nick walks into his house.

"Daddy!" He picks up his daughter and gives her a kiss. "Where's mommy?" She pointed to the bedroom. He walks in. "Hey." He gives her a kiss.

"Hey. How was your day?"

"Interesting to say the least." He takes off his coat. "Captain is getting married and leaving Munch in charge, Fin and Rollins are engaged and Liv is pregnant." He sighed.

His wife laughed. She starts rubbing his shoulders. "You did have a rough day."

He turned to face her. "Yeah, but being with you makes it all better." He starts kissing her. He closed the door and they fell on the bed.

* * *

Fin and Amanda walk in their apartment. They both plop down on the couch. Amanda cuddles into Fin.

"Did you get any weird vibes from Liv and Nick?"

Fin looks down at her.

"From Nick, yeah. Liv? No. I just think she has a lot on her plate."

"Yeah you're right. I wonder what's up with Nick though. He was in a rush to get out of there."

Fin sat his chin on Rollins head. "Maybe he has a lot on his plate too."

"He's been off a lot lately. Like he has something to hide."

"Well if he had something to hide, don't you think you would be the first one to know?" Amanda shook her head. "No, men don't spill their feelings to women unless they're planning to get in their pants." Fin laughed. "That's not entirely true."

Amanda gave him a look. "Okay maybe it is true." He laughed.

* * *

"Fuck me? Fuck me?" Elliot was approaching Olivia. "No fuck you! I'm so sick and tired of this bullshit! You're pissed for no fucking reason. You're just starting shit. If you want me to go than just say that, but I refuse to stay where I'm unwanted."

"You son of bitch! I'm starting shit? Bullshit! This is all your fucking fault! If you wasn't such an asshole, we wouldn't be having this arguement!"

"That's how you really feel Olivia?"

Olivia was crying. Part of her was pissed and the other part of her just wanted to fall into Elliot. She shrugged. He wiped the tears from her eyes. He hated to see her cry, especially when it was his fault.

"Liv..."

"Elliot I don't want you to leave, but seeing you on the couch with Kathy scared me. I know you will always love her, and she is the mother of 5 of your kids. You spent half your life with her and I don't know if I can compete with that."

"There's no need to compete." He grabbed her chin so he can look into her eyes. "I'm here with you. Yeah I spent half my life with her, but I'm going to spend the rest with you. She gave me 5 beautiful kids, and you're going to give me another one. I never want you to feel like you have to compete with her." He kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." She fell into his chest.

"No I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around him. "This is all my fault. I keep fucking up. I'm just glad you haven't kicked me out yet." She looked at him and smiled.

"I love you Elliot." She stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. She started leaning on him which caused him to fall on the bed.

* * *

"It's the middle of the day and we're off once again. What to do?"

"I have something in mind." Fin got up and grabbed Amanda's hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Shhh. You'll see." Fin drags her out the apartment and they start walking down the street. They stop in front of another apartment building. They go to the third floor and Fin knocks on the door. His son answers it.

"What's going on Dad?"

"I can't come see my son without getting questioned?" He pushed passed Ken and walked in.

"No, but anytime you do come see me I'm the one getting questioned."

"Well this is off then record."

"Do you want to tell me what this is about?"

Fin had a mischievous grin on his face. Nobody knew what was going through his mind.

"Ken, we're getting married."

Ken covered his mouth. "Wow! You actually found somebody that can deal with you?" He looked over at Amanda.

"I'm happy for you guys." He gives Amanda a hug. "So shall we go out to eat to celebrate?"

"We just ate, but we can do dinner later." Ken nodded. "Bring your fiancé. It would be nice to see him again, under better circumstances."

Ken smiled. "I'm sure he would love that."

"Alright, we have to go. Call me later and tell me where to meet you."

The couple leaves the apartment.

"What else do you have up your sleeve Tutuola?" Amanda joked. He gave her a kiss. "You haven't even seen the half of it."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were both naked and ready to go, the only problem was Dickie.

"You guys know I'm still out here right? If you aren't arguing, that only means one thing." He hadn't moved from the couch.

"I love Dickie and all, but I need you now." Liv crashed her lips into Elliot's. Elliot wanted her so bad, but he couldn't abandon his son for sex.

"We could do it with him around if you weren't a screamer." Elliot laughed and got up. Olivia rolled her eyes. "You aren't the quietest one either." Olivia snapped back. Elliot grabbed his underwear and walked out the bedroom. "When is your friend coming to pick you up?"

Dickie turned and look at his dad. "Put some clothes on for crying out loud and he just pulled up. I'll be out your hair soon."

"Lock the door when you leave." Elliot turned back around to face the bedroom. "Yeah, I love you too." Dickie said in a sarcastic voice. "Love you son." Elliot walks back in the bedroom and closes the door.

"He's leaving tonight. He thinks he's ready to go back to his dorm. I'm not stopping him." Elliot gets on top of Olivia and starts kissing on her collarbone. She tilts her head to the side. "How is he getting there?" Elliot moves down to her breasts.

"A friend should be picking him up...now."

"Dan is here. Bye!" Dickie leaves the apartment.

"I love your timing."

Elliot was kissing her naval. Liv threw her head back and started moaning. He came back up and starts kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him and that's when he went in.

* * *

Amanda and Fin drove down to Jersey.

"Why are we here?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Just relax, we're almost there."

They drove for another 10 minutes or so in silence.

"We drove for an hour to go to the shore?"

Fin laughed. "Hey it's the thought that counts." He grabs her hand. The first thing they see is the haunted house. "C'mon this should be fun."

"If you wanted to scare me so bad that I would scream, just so you could hold me, we could have gone to the movies."

"Or we could have just had sex." Fin joked. She punched him in the arm. "That's not funny." She smiled.

"Fine we'll skip the haunted house, let's get on some roller coasters ."

Amanda was a little hesitant. "Uh, well there's no better time than the present." She gulps. "I am extremely afraid of rollercoasters."

"You're kidding?" She shook her head. "Well, today that ends." He dragged her in line. Amanda starts to feel nauseas.

"I don't think I can do this." She gets strapped in. Fin grabs her hand. "Yeah you can." He kisses her forehead. The ride starts and Amanda screams the whole way.

* * *

Olivia rolls off Elliot and tries to catch her breath. "That was amazing." Her chest was rising and falling fast.

Elliot looks over at her. "You're amazing." He gives her a kiss. "Who would have known Badass Benson was such a freak?" They both laughed. Olivia sits up. "We should do something with the kids tomorrow."

Elliot sits up too. "We just had sex, and you're thinking about the kids? Okay."

"El I'm serious. We have to tell them about the pregnancy...I hope they take it better than they did with Kathy."

Elliot moved closer to her. "I'm pretty sure they will. They love you." Elliot rubs her stomach. "And they're going to love the new brother or sister they're going to half." He gives her a kiss.

"I hope you're right. I just don't want them to feel overwhelmed. I mean both of their parents are getting remarried and havinf another child. If I was them I would have been gone crazy." Elliot puts his arm around Olivia. "Oh, don't worry about them, they're Stabler's they can get through with it."

"You're right, they are Stabler's, which means if they don't get their way they tend to beat up the person that's standing in their way." Olivia joked, but was serious at the same time.

"That's not funny. They are going to be okay Liv." He kisses her forehead. "I love you."

She leaned on him. "I love you too."

* * *

"You are never taking me to an amusement park again." Amanda laughed. Her and Fin were walking on the beach. "That I can't promise you." Fin stopped walking and brought Amanda closer to him. He looked into her eyes.

"You are something else."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. I never thought I would fall in love..and I did. You get me, Rollins you that ride or die chick I been looking for." He leans in for a kiss.

"Fin you have a funny way of expressing your feelings." She smiled. "I love you, more than you will ever know. I know you will always be there when I need you to kick ass. I want you in my life for the rest of my life." She gives him a kiss. They make out while the sunset. Ken calls Fin and tells him to meet them at the restaurant. Fin grabs her hand.

"Let's go bae."

They walk back to the car and make their way back to the city.


	25. Our Future

**ToriRenee161: Thank you so much.**

**Ren Victoria: Dickie is that dude. He's always there when you need comic relief.**

**Amanda4Meloni: Haha, that's true too.**

**skyesmommy: Thank you. Nothing bad happens this chapter, but you know I can't leave things all peachy and Liv expressed her insecurities to Elliot about Kathy.**

**I'm just convinced that I won't get anything done on the weekends. Sorry, but I hope you like this chapter. I kind of skip ahead.**

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up to vomit once again. Kneeling over the toilet she mumbles to herself. "God, I hope I don't do this every day for the next 7 months."

Elliot heard her. "Well if you do, I'll be here every morning holding your hair." He smiled. "I'll start on breakfast while you get ready."

Olivia brushed her teeth and got in the shower. She spent 15 minutes trying to find something to wear. Even though she wasn't far along in the pregnancy, she saw a weight gain. After a while she just settled for jeans, a white tank top and a grey cardigan. She walked out to the dining room and took a seat. Elliot brings out the food.

"I'm so glad you can cook. I would be stuck eating toast every day." She laughed.

"Anything you for you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Did you talk to the kids?" Olivia put a forkful of eggs in her mouth.

"Yeah, they said they'll meet us at the laser tag place. It's just going to be the girls today."

"Laser tag? What are we teenagers?"

He put his hand over hers. "C'mon it'll be fun."

"If you say so. You think you can handle all of us?" She joked.

Elliot laughed. "Not at all. It would be better if I had a little bit more testosterone around." Olivia rubbed her stomach. "Well let's hope this little one is a boy." They both smiled at each other.

* * *

At the precinct, Captain is packing up his office.

"I can't believe he's really leaving." The detectives were looking into the office from the outside.

"Are you going to cry Rollins?"

"Yeah I am going to cry, but that's only because you're in charge." Amanda jokes back. Captain comes out the office. "Can I see you guys for a minute?"

The detectives walk in the office and take a seat.

"This isn't easy for any of us. I want you guys to know that I truly love you. Just know that you guys can call or come over whenever you like." Captain smiled. Captain picked up the last box of his stuff.

"See you later." He walked out. The bad part of his leave, is that they'll never know when _later_ will actually come. The four detectives followed after him. Nick phone starts ringing.

"Special Victims Unit, Detective Amarro speaking how may I help you?"

He starts writing down something. He hangs up the phone. "We got a case. Our Vic is in the morgue."

"Amarro and Fin check out the scene. Rollins and I will go talk to Warner." The detectives nod and follow their orders.

Maureen, Kathleen, and Elizabeth are at the laser tag place waiting on Elliot and Olivia.

"They should have been here 10 minutes ago." Liz looked down at her watch.

"Maybe they got caught in traffic."Maureen sighed.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Or maybe they're having sex."

Mo and Liz gave her a weird look.

"Did you just seriously say that Kath?"

"Oh come on Mo. We're not kids anymore. They did have to wait 13 years to be able to do it. If I was in their position, I would have it every night. "

Liz started to do a fake gag. "Lord kill the visual."

Maureen shoved her. "Look they're here." The couple walks up to the girls. "Sorry we were late, traffic."

"I told you Kath. It's too early to have sex."Kathleen punched Maureen. "Mo!"

"Uh, well this is weird."

"Me and Liz didn't think that. It's that trouble maker of yours that has the negative mind."

"Let's just forget this conversation happened and go play some laser tag." Elliot walked away and they girls followed him. After they got suited up, they picked teams.

"I want Olivia."

Olivia chuckled. "Alright, I guess it's me and Liz."

"I got Mo." Kathleen interlocked her arm into Mo's.

"You guys are leaving me by myself?" Elliot smirked.

"You can't handle a couple of women El? I thought you more masculine than that." Olivia poked fun at Elliot.

"Alright it's on. Winner picks where we going for lunch."

"Or in this case_ winners_." Liz quipped. Everybody laughed at the joke. After an hour of running around in the dark they had a winner.

"I honestly didn't think you were going to win."

"Did you guys think you were really going to beat a cop?"

"Uh no, why do you think I picked Liv?"

"Sorry Liz, I thought I had him. Well I _did_ have him, but Mo shot me."

Mo laughed. "Hey, I love you and all but it's survival of the fitness in there."

"Let's get this gear off and get some pizza."

"Pizza? Really dad?" Kathleen sounded a little annoyed.

"What's wrong with Pizza?" They were walking out the laser tag place.

"Nothing." Kath rolled her eyes.

"We'll meet you guys at the Pizzeria down the street."

The gang get to the pizzeria and order their food. Olivia is getting a headache and rubs her head with her left hand.

"Shut the front door!" Liz turned to look at her dad. "You proposed!"

Elliot grinned and wrapped his arm around Olivia. She held out her hand so they could admire the ring.

"When did this happen?"

Olivia answered before Elliot could. "About a week ago."

"We are so happy for you guys."

"Well, there's something else." Olivia looked over at Elliot. He grabbed her hand.

"I'm pregnant." It was a painful silence afterwards.

"Wow. First mom now you. I'm...speechless." Olivia took a deep breath. "I know this is a lot for you guys to take in." She trailed off. She started tearing up.

"Livia don't cry. We're happy for you guys. It's just that this last year our lives really have changed. Than we find out both of our parents are getting remarried and bringing new kids into the world...there's nothing to say." Kath got up and gave Liv a hug. "I love you."

Mo and Liz got up. "We love you too."

* * *

_**3 months later**_

_Olivia and Elliot had just finished moving into their new house. Fin and Amanda signed a lease for their own apartment. Nick finally filed for divorce and Captain is enjoying his honeymoon._

"We finally closed the case." Olivia sat down in her chair. Her stomach was noticeable now.

"It only took 2 days." Fin sat on her desk.

"I was talking about the confession. 12 hours of tag-teaming is a lot harder when you're almost 6 months pregnant." She joked.

"I couldn't leave you in there."

"Fin, I can take care of myself."

"Obviously." He rubbed her belly. "I was more worried about my little soldier in there." They both chuckled.

"He was kicking my ass in there. I'm glad you were here."

Amanda and Nick walked back in the precinct from central booking. Munch walks out his office. "Olivia go home, you can finish your paperwork there."

She started to pack her stuff. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She walks out and leaves.

"You know what all of you guys go home. It's been a 48 hours." The detectives pack their stuff and leave.

* * *

Olivia walks in her house and drops her things at the door. "Babe I'm home!" Elliot yelled from upstairs.

"I'm in the nursery!"

Olivia walked up the stairs.

"I see you've been busy today." She looked around the room. He had painted the walls baby blue and put together the crib and changing table.

"Well yeah." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I want to get as much done before I go back to work next week."

She walked over to him. "It really looks great El. I can't believe you're going to be back at work." She smiled. He brought her to his side. "I'm glad you like it. It's going to be a little weird, but at least we get to spend more time with each other." He kissed the top of her head. "You think you can deal with me..All the time?"

"I did it for 12 years." He joked. "Of course you did." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She said in a seductive voice.

* * *

Amanda is in the bathroom freaking out.

_I haven't had my period in 2 months. I don't know if I can handle being pregnant. What will Fin say?_

"You okay in there?"

Amanda threw water on her face. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." She took a deep breath and walked out. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Everything okay?"

"We need to talk."

"Listen, it's a habit. I'll put the seat down next time. No need to start trouble."

Amanda giggled a little. "That's not it, but would it kill you to put the seat down?"

"Fine, but if that's not it what is it?"

She swallowed hard. "I think I'm pregnant." Fin took seat on the bed. "Did you take a test?"

She shook her head no. "But my little monthly friend hasn't visited me in 2 months and that can only mean one of two things. I'm pregnant or I'm going through menopause. Ima go with the first one."

"Wow. What are we going to do?"

Amanda set next to him. "Well first I am going to take a test, and if it is positive, we'll go on from there."

Fin calmed down.

"I'm glad you're calm about this. I don't think I even remember how to be a dad, and the first go round I wasn't the best. This is a little scary for me."

Amanda put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hun, it's going to be okay. You're going to be a great dad...I'll make sure of that." She leaned on his shoulder and smiled. He kissed her. "What would I do without?" He kissed her again. She shrugged. "Who knows? But aren't you glad I'm here?" She began to straddle him.

"Hell yeah!" He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

* * *

"Here's the papers. It's final." He slid the manilla folder across the table. He and Alex were having dinner.

"Nick, you didn't have to do this for me." She sat her wine glass down.

"But I didn't. I wanted to Alex; this is proof that I love you."

"Nick I love you too, but I'm in love with somebody else. When I kicked you out my house a couple of months ago, I call an old ex-boyfriend of mines. We talked and we're back together."

Nick was in awe.

"How could...why would you such a thing?"

"I know you're upset, but I needed someone that wouldn't lie to me just to get in my pants."

"Alex I said I was sorry!" Just then a gentleman came and touched Alex on the shoulder. "You said this wasn't going to take long." He sounded a little annoyed.

She turned and looked up at him. "I was just about to leave."

"You're dating him?" Nick eyed him.

Alex got up and mouthed sorry. Her and Trevor left the restaurant. Nick was still inside trying to accept what happened.

_Fuck! For once I just wish things will go my way. I left my wife for a woman that just left me. I need to go get her back. _Nick grabs his coat and runs out the restuarant.


	26. Kidnapped

**Ren Victoria: It really is, it just gets worse.**

**Amanda4Meloni: Easier said than done.**

**So this chapter is a little shorter and boring..Only because its the rising action to future events. Oh well, the next chapter will be better..I promise.**

* * *

"I like the name Ethan." Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their dining room table discussing names.

"Well I like Mason."

"Mason? That sounds so boring."

Olivia chuckled. "And Ethan doesn't?"

"I think Ethan is a very nice name."

"You only like Ethan because it begins with an E."

"That's not entirely true. But _if_ we name him Mason, what's his full name going to be?"

"Mason Drew Stabler." Olivia said with confidence in her voice. "_If_ we name him Ethan, what would his full name be?"

Elliot paused for a moment. "That's a really good question." He laughed.

"Well his name is Mason Drew Stabler."

Elliot grunted. "How about we handle this like mature adults?" Elliot held out his hand.

"Rock paper scissors?" Olivia held out her hand. "Best 2 out of 3?"

"Oh you're on Benson. Rock paper scissors!" Both of them threw out paper. The second time Elliot had rock and Olivia scissors. The next time Olivia had paper and Elliot stuck with his rock.

"A tie? Really?"

"How about this, when he's born the first name that we think of is what we're going to name him?"

Elliot nodded. "Sounds good with me."

* * *

"Don't you think this could have waited after work? What if you are pregnant, that's all I'm going to think about."

"And if I don't take it, we both are just going to think about both options. Let's just get it out the way now and talk about things later."

Fin groaned. "Fine." Amanda walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Fin!"

He jumped up. He heard her slam the toilet seat. He laughed. "I said it was a habit."

After she came out, they sat in silence for 3 minutes. The alarm on her phone went off. She got up and grabbed the stick.

"Don't just stand there, what does it say?"

Amanda had on her best poker face.

"Well I hope you like bread, because there's a bun in this oven." She smiled and pointed to her stomach.

"Wow! I can't believe this." He walked over to her. "I'm happy." He wrapped his arms around her. His eyes were watery. He planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm really happy."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot walked in the precinct hand and hand. Munch is getting coffee.

"Elliot I need you to get a confession, by the books. This guy is quick to lawyer up and we don't have any solid evidence to hold him."

Elliot walks to the interview room. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know."

Olivia takes a seat at her desk. "How's Munch Jr. doing?"

Olivia gave him a piercing look. "I am not naming my son after you John." He sat on the edge of her desk. "And why not?"

"Why would I have my child live with the embarrassment of having his name being Munch?" She joked.

"Really Benson? I thought we were friends." He got up and walked into his office. Fin and Rollins walked in.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple?"

Olivia was on a roll with the jokes.

"Well if isn't my favorite pregnant detective?" Fin walked over to her desk. Amanda cleared her throat.

"Oh my bad. Second favorite." He rubbed her belly.

"Second?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You two need to tell me something?"

"It's obvious, we're expecting." Amanda said with a huge grin on her face.

"When did you find out? How far along are you?"

Amanda took a seat at her desk. "Slow your road Benson. We found out this morning, we have an appointment tomorrow."

"Awww, I'm really happy for you guys. So when you are going to tell the big man on campus?"

Amanda grunted. "I guess now." She got up and walked to the office.

"Can I talk to you Munch?"

Munch had his feet on his desk and he was playing with toy cars.

"Sure thing."

She sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, but I'm pregnant."

He wasn't even the bit phashed with the bombshell she just dropped. "Well you know the deal. You get desk duty at 5 months and you leave at 7 months. How far along are you?"

She took a seat. "Don't know. I took the test this morning, we have an appointment tomorrow."

"So you two are coming in late?"

She nodded.

"Alright. Tell the rest of the gang we need to talk." Amanda went to gather everybody else. They took a seat in the office.

"Anybody seen or heard from Nick, because IAB wants to interview us all."

"What the hell for?"

"Well apparently, they think our personal lives are going to interfere with our working skills."

Nobody said anything. Everybody knew it was the truth. Hell everybody is dating everybody.

"So who's first?" Olivia shifted her weight.

"Well it's going to be me, than you, Fin, Stabler, Amarro, and the best for last, Rollins."

Olivia gets up. "This should be fun. I'll try to get in contact with Nick." She leaves the office.

Olivia gets to her desk and tries to call Nick. It goes straight to voicemail. She's started to get worried. He tried to call his ex-wife and she said she hasn't talked to him in days.

"Nobody has heard from Nick in two days, something isn't right."

"Maybe, he just needs some space."

Olivia was concerned about her partner. "I'm going to go check out his apartment."

"I'll go with you."

Olivia held out her hand. "El, you should sit this out." He tried to get a word in. "I know you're looking out for me, but you guys aren't the greatest of friends, Fin should come." Elliot simply nodded. She turned to leave. "Be safe."

"Safe? How could be safe with this job?" She joked.

_XXXX_

Fin and Liv rode to Nick apartment pretty much in silence. They walked up to his floor. When they get to his door, they see it's slightly open. They both pull out their guns. Olivia kicked the door than Fin walked in. They search the whole apartment and nobody was there. They were about to leave when they noticed a note on the table.

_I'm sorry your buddy has been MIA lately. I don't plan on hurting him, if he follows my directions. SVU likes to play games, so I have my own game. Follow my directions on the back of this note to find your partner. You have 12 hours to get to the next location or he's dead._

_Sincerely your buddy._

Fin and Olivia looked at each other in shocked. Fin pulled out his phone to call CSU, while Liv called the squad.

"Fin, who would do this?" Olivia was near tears. Her hormones were in overdrive lately. He brought her closer to him.

"Who knows baby girl. But we're going to find the sick bastard."


	27. The Final Seconds

**Amanda4Meloni: This chapter tells it all.**

**Ren Victoria: You know I didn't know who I would have kidnap them untill I read your review :)**

**I hope you like cliffhangers :)**

* * *

"Whoever took Nick knew what they were doing. There's not a fingerprint, hair, or unplaced fiber in sight."

Olivia picks up the note. "What about the fingerprints on this?"

"None."

She sighs loudly. "When was this written?"

"You'll be amazed with technology these days." Olivia cuts him off. "Save me the nerd statics, just give us a timeline."

"Sorry, about 3 hours ago."

She put her hair behind her ear. "Good we still have about 9 hours. What does it say on the back?"

Fin picked up the note. "Go to the west side of central park; look for the blue bench under the oak tree. It should be a book under it, go to page 265, the instructions for the next task is on that page. Send Detective Tutuola alone."

Olivia put her hand over her mouth. "Is this safe?"

"Hun, I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"Ladies, we have to follow orders to get Nick back."

* * *

Nick is finally conscious. He's sitting up against a wall.

"Where am I at?" He looked around the abandoned warehouse he was in. It was dark, but he could tell there were other people in there with him.

"Look who finally decided to wake up."

The voice was familiar to him, way too familiar for his liking. "Maria?"

He squinted his eyes. He saw the shadowy figure coming towards him.

"He is smarter than he looks." She slaps him on the back of his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" He tries to get up but his limbs are numb.

"Something I should have known years ago." She pulls out a knife.

"Whoa, whoa. Think about what you're doing. If you kill me, you're not going to get away with it."

She throws her head back and laughs.

"Honey, killing you would be too easy, making you suffer until your 'friends' get here is going to be the fun part. See I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything about it. I hope leaving me for that blonde was really worth it." She slices down his chest. The pain was unbearable and he couldn't even move.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do any permanent harm."

She makes another incision.

"Where's Zara?"

"Oh now you care about family? Don't worry she's being taken care of."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you need to know how it felt to be married to you all those years." Just than a man comes next to her. "Babe, they found the first note."

"Note? What note?"

"Oh, your friends have to go on a little hunt to find you, and if they don't do it the way we say to do it, or in the amount of time...you're dead." She does an evil laugh.

* * *

Elliot, Olivia, and Amanda are patrolling other parts of the park, while Fin is looking for the next clue.

Fin finds the book.

"Twilight? Who the hell are we messing with?" He flips to the page.

_Well look who can follow directions. I need that pretty blonde of yours now. Rose are red, violets are blue, your fiancé has a gambling problem, and I bet she didn't tell you. Tell her she needs to go to her usual hang out place, ask the bartender for cranberry and vodka on the rocks. He's waiting._

Fin walks back to their meeting spot. He was furious that Amanda kept this a secret, but he knew it wasn't the right time to address it.

"It's your turn Amanda." He hands her the note. She read the note and looked up at Fin. His emotions were written all over his face.

"Babe."

"Don't, it's not the time or place for this. Just get to your spot."

* * *

"NYPD is smarter than I thought. I hope they get here fast enough, I'm getting a little trigger happy."

Maria swung a .9 millimeter around her middle finger. Nick could finally move again, but they tied him down in a chair. They had him sitting in front of cameras that were planted at every place the detectives were told.

"Why do you have to ruin their personal lives? They have nothing to do with this."

Nick had never seem this side of Maria. He thought the therapy she was taking had eased her emotions. He had been in situations like this when he was overseas, but he was in Maria position.

"Shut up talking!" She pulled out the knife and cut him for the 21st time. With every cut it got deeper. He knew if they didn't find him soon, he would bleed to death.

"Just worry about them finding you." She backhand him. Nick tried to wiggle loose. She kicked him in the chest and he fell to the ground. As stood over him with the gun pointed to his forehead. "Don't make me use this."

* * *

Rollins walked into the bar. She went straight to the bar.

"Cranberry and vodka on the rocks." Amanda was looking around. It felt like everybody eyes were on her. It's been 7 months since she's been there. The bartender slid her a drink with a napkin that had writing on it.

"You're getting good at this. Now tell Elliot that he should check up on his son, by text. His son is safe,_ IF_ he does what I say. He should text Elliot back with an address.

She paid for the drink and walked to the alley. She handed Elliot the napkin.

"Son a bitch." Elliot pulled out his phone.

"What is it babe?" Olivia put her hand on his shoulder. "He brought Dickie in this." He shoots Dickie a text. Almost immediately Dickie responds.

_The address is 2387 west 49th street. Knock on the door 3 times, a woman should open the door, she's going to give you keys to the warehouse. I don't think she's going to be up that late...oh yeah send Munch, I think he would love to see his ex-wife._

"Somebody get Munch on the phone, we'll meet him there."

* * *

The man comes back with a blonde.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

Alex Cabot had her mouth taped and her arms tied behind her back. The man throws Alex on the bed.

"Well you're getting boring, and we needed more insurance. Sure we have a detective, but a detective and an ADA, we hit the jackpot."

"You're fucking crazy!"

Maria hit him upside the head with the gun.

"Gimme the tape for this piece of shit, I'm tired of his voice." She puts the tape over his mouth.

"You like rape so much, and you love her so much let's combine the two."

The man gets on top of Alex and starts ripping her clothes off. Nick was furious. He used all his strength to try and break free. "I swear to God if you don't get off of her!" Nick stood up still tied to the chair and start walking towards the bed. Maria followed him and threw him down.

"Stop!" The man got up. "Now if you don't sit here and shut up, he's going all the way."

* * *

Munch knocks three times on his ex-wife's door. She opens the door.

"Hello John."

"Listen I would love to chat, but you have something for me."

She grabbed the keys and dangled them in his face. "Oh these? Yeah you're going have to work for it."

He sighed. "This is not the time or place. Somebody life is in danger."

"Fine, but it's more. Tell Olivia if you want the address, she's going to have to face her past."

He grabbed the keys. "Is that it?" She nodded. He turned around and left.

"Benson, to get the address you have to face your past."

She looked a little worried. "That's it? Nobody to call or text? No secret place?" Munch shook his head no. "What type of shit is this?" Just than her phone vibrated. It was David.

_You can't avoid me for long. I'm at home if you need me ;)_

"Oh you got to be kidding me. I'm not going nowhere near that bastard."

Fin walked over to her. He put his arm around her. "Think about Nick."

She pulled away from him. "Fuck Nick! I'm not about to do anything out of the ordinary!" Her phone vibrated again. It was from an unknown number.

_I knew you wouldn't do anything crazy for Nick, that's why we got some help. It was an attached video of Alex._

_"Olivia please! If you don't do it for Nick do it for me."_

"Oh my God, they got Alex!"

"Liv this is getting outrageous, just do it."

"Somebody get me to Hadden house fast."

* * *

"Damn Nick, Olivia doesn't care about you. I thought you guys were partners."

Nick mumbled something. "What? Can't hear you, cat got your tongue?"

She rips the tape off. "I wouldn't expect her to do anything crazy for me...well not yet." Nick was lying. He thought after he saved her ass, she would jump to save his. He was wrong.

"Just admit it, your partner doesn't have your back like you thought she did. What if we didn't have Alex? Sweetie you would be dead."

The same drug they gave Nick, they gave it to Alex. She wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Nick was so tired, but he couldn't sleep. He didn't care what they did to him, he was worried about Alex now. Maria put the tape back over his mouth. "Now let's see if Olivia can follow directions."

Nick was getting nervous. He knew Olivia was the most stubborn and hard-headed person he knew. He didn't freak out completely because he also knew that Olivia couldn't live with herself to know that somebody died on her watch.

* * *

Olivia knocked on Hadden door. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever. He opened the door.

"You look nice."

"Shut up David." She forced herself inside. He closed the door.

"Feisty I like it."

"Let's just get this over with."

"Fine." He walked over to her. "Somebody's getting huge." He rubbed her belly. She smacked his hand away. He put his hand to her face. He leaned in for a kiss. She leaned back.

"You want to save your partner? Then kiss me."

He grabbed her head and forced a kissed. He open his mouth and forced his tongue in her mouth. After 5 minutes he pulled away. She wiped her mouth.

"Was that so hard?" He grabbed a paper and handed it to her. She turned to leave and he slapped her ass. She turned around and twisted his arm.

"Don't fucking touch me again." She left the apartment. She went out to the car. Elliot noticed that she was pissed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Here's the address."

They drove to the warehouse. It was 5 keys, the 3rd worked.

"Baby girl, maybe you and Rollins should sit this one out."

They pulled out their guns and eyed Fin. They walked in the warehouse.

"They're here. Get your gun." The man pulled out a gun. Maria drew her gun. They went towards the front door. Elliot sensed movement. He stopped. Somebody start shooting. Elliot and Fin started shooting. It was hard to see because of how dark it was. They kept walking more in the building. Amanda and Olivia saw Nick and Alex and ran to them, while Elliot and Fin continue to have a shootout.

"Alex, I'm here to help you." She shook her head. "Alex please wake up."

Amanda was untying Nick. Thats when she noticed somebody walking towards them. She pulled out her gun.

Maria came back in and started shooting. Olivia and Amanda ducked and rolled. They wanted to save Nick and Alex, but they knew they couldn't risk their lives anymore than they did since they both were pregnant. They tried to find an aim.

Olivia came from behind boxes and shot. A bullet grazed her ear. Another bullet came her way. She covered her stomach. She would do anything to save her child. Amanda was trying to aim for Maria from another angle. Maria was too quick. Maria thought she hit Olivia, so she started shooting in Amanda's direction. Amanda looked out and tried to fight a shot, but Maria found hers faster.

Just than the SWAT team filed in. They found Maria and arrested her. She was hit in the leg, but that's the only injury she had. It was bodies everywhere. Munch walked in and was shocked. He went around checking pulses. After he went through all the bodies, he sat on the floor and waited for the ambulance. He couldn't believe that this went down. What did he get himself into? What did he get his detectives into? He put his face in his palms and sobbed.


	28. The Fallout

**Amanda4Meloni: Intense chapter right? You'll find out about everybody condition.**

**Ren Victoria: Munch is blaming himself for everything thats all.**

**empalmer13: Thanks!**

* * *

Munch, Don, Liz, Melinda, Casey, and Trevor were in the waiting room waiting on the doctor. They all were awakened in the middle of the night by Munch to go to the hospital. Munch didn't tell them anything except nobody was standing at the end of the shoot-out. After 3 hours of waiting the doctor finally comes out. Don jumps up.

"How are they?"

"Elliot, Fin, and Alex are okay. They have cuts and bruises, but they're fine. We're going to keep Alex overnight to make sure no harm was done to the fetus."

"Fetus? She's pregnant?"

"You guys didn't know?" The doctor said slowly.

Everybody shook their hands no.

"Well the good thing is everything looks fine."

It was a mini sigh of relief.

"What about the others?"

"Well Nick lost a lot of blood, but he's stable, Amanda got grazed by a bullet; she has a gash but she and the baby will be okay."

"Hold the hell up. Alex and Amanda are pregnant?"

Munch speaks up. "She told me today, matter of fact she just found out today too."

"Well it's good to see more consensual sex is going on." Melinda joked.

"How's Olivia?" Casey jumped up.

He took a deep breath. "Well she just got out of surgery. She tried to protect the baby and the bullet got stuck in her shoulder. We're keeping her overnight, to watch the baby. You can see everybody else whenever you're ready."

"Well at least everybody's alive."

They all looked at Trevor.

"Excuse me, but why are you even here?"

"Well Casey, I don't think I should tell you."

"You guys are dating aren't you?" Casey crossed her arms. He simply nodded. Casey mouthed _wow_ to herself.

Munch, Don, and Trevor went to check on everybody. They went to see Alex first. Trevor rushed to her side.

"Babe how you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine; I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Alex, just relax. I don't want you to stress. I'm excited that you're pregnant." He kisses her forehead then gets on one knee. Alex grabbed his arm.

"Trevor listen to me, this baby may not be yours I'm 4 months along. It's a chance it may Nick's."

"Nick? As in Nick Amarro the one that just got a divorce?"

"Don listen, we went on dates and had sex a few times, but as soon as I found out he was still married, I ended it. That's when me and Trevor got back together."

"Alex, I hope you know what you're doing." He walked out.

"I'll leave you too alone." Munch followed.

"What do you mean it may not be mine?"

She sighed. "Its to close to call...I'm so sorry."

"Listen, if it isn't mine, I still take care of it. I love you Alex." He gives her a kiss.

"I love you too." She held his hand. "Well I guess I'll save this for a better time." He puts the ring back in his pocket.

Munch and Cragen walked into Amanda's room.

"How you doing trooper?" Fin was sitting next to her bed side. She smiled.

"I'm doing fine. It was crazy out there; I'm surprised it was only one death."

Munch had a sadden look on his face.

"Aye man, don't beat yourself up about this. None of this was your fault, we all came out alive, and that's the only thing that matters."

"Fin it's easier said than done buddy."

"Munch, Fin is right. Everybody is alive; Liv made it through her surgery and everybody's baby is safe. Munch you did a great job handling this. Nobody knew what was going to happen when we went in the warehouse."

Munch just sighed." I'll be in the waiting room if you need me."

He walks out.

"I'll leave you two alone." Captain gives Amanda a hug and Fin a firm handshake before he leaves.

Elliot is in the room with Olivia. She's still knocked out from the medicine.

"Liv, I thought I lost you. Don't ever scare me like this again. I don't know what I will do if I couldn't see you again." He starts to rub her stomach.

"I'm glad you're okay Ethan. Your mom is so stubborn."

"His name is not Ethan and I'm not stubborn." She whispered.

"Babe!" He planted a kiss on her."How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to hear you talking to _Mason_."

He chuckled. "That's not the topic of conversation right now. How are you feeling?"

She tried to sit up. Elliot helped her. "Sore as hell. How's everybody else?"

"Everybody is alive." He smiled. "Me and Fin have some bruises, we'll live. Nick lost a lot of blood but is stable, and Amanda and Alex are okay and so are their babies."

"What do you mean their?" Olivia had a confused look on her face.

"Nobody knew, but Alex is 4 months pregnant."

"Wow, I wonder why she hasn't told anybody."

Elliot shrugs. Olivia laid back down. She stared at the ceiling rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry if mommy hurt you, I was saving Auntie Alex and Uncle Nick." She giggled to herself.

"When you're finally born, you can kick their ass for this."

"Liv are you okay?" Elliot was giving her a weird look.

She nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"I'll let you sleep. I'm going to be on the couch right here." He gives her a kiss.

"El?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you." Her eyes twinkled when she said it. He gave her another kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

"Between you and Olivia, I'm going to lose my damn mind."

"Fin did you really think we were going to sit this out?"

He laughed. "For some strange reason, yes I did."

They both laughed, which turned into a sigh, which turned into an awkward silence.

"We can't ignore what happened tonight."

"You're right; it's just not the time Amanda."

"When is it going to be the time? You need to know and I kept it a secret long enough."

"Fine, when were you going to tell me that you didn't stop?"

She sat up. "Honestly, I don't know. I figured if you just thought I bet every now and then everything would be okay."

"Amanda, you can loose your job over this. I thought you were going to meetings."

She starts playing with her engagement ring. "I was, but with the football season starting again, I lost myself again."

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm here to help you, that's what fiances do. You can't drop this cold turkey, but there's a way I can help."

"How are you going to do that Fin?"

He grabbed her hand. "We can bet each other. Either way we both loose." He laughed. "Or we can use the squad, but never any strangers and you have to set limits. You can't bet no higher than $100. Do I make myself clear?'

"Fin, I'm sorry I kept this from you. I'll go back to the meetings, I don't want you involved in this." He put his fingers to her lips.

"I'm not doing it for you; I'm doing it for us and the baby. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me." He gives her a kiss.

"I love you."

Amanda was crying. "I love you."

He kissed her forehead. "Get some rest." He turned to leave.

"Babe." He turned back around.

"What's up?"

"Can you stay in here with me? I know it's not the most..."

He smiled. "I don't care how uncomfortable it is. If you want me here, I'll be here." They smiled at each other.

* * *

_**The next day**_

Amanda, Alex, and Olivia were at home resting with they get text from their significant others.

_Precinct ASAP_.

They rush to get there. When they walk in, they see the Chief of Detectives. Munch, Elliot, David, Nick, Fin, Cragen, Trevor and Liz were lined up.

"I'm glad you three could make it. Get your asses over here." They walked over to the line.

"I'm ashamed of all you. Never have I seen so many relationships in one place. Alexandra Cabot, you were in a relationship with a detective, and now you're with a defensive attorney. And you don't know which one fathers your unborn child."

"Amanda Rollins, not only are you engaged to your partner but he fathers your unborn son."

"Olivia Benson; Brian Cassidy, Dean Porters, David Hadden, now Elliot Stabler? Does the phrase 'conflict of interest' ring a bell?"

"Odafin Tutuola, I honestly didn't think blondes were your type."

"Excuse me?" Fin stepped up. Elliot pulled him back.

"Not the time or place dude."

"Elliot Stabler. How are the kids? I knew Cragen should have split you and Benson up from the beginning."

"Trevor Langan, how many cases have you and Ms. Cabot jeopardize because of your relationship?"

Trevor clear his throat.

"Don't answer that. Nick Amarro, you put everybody life I'm danger, because you're a cheater and married a crazy woman."

David Hadden, I thought you were a good one. You date a detective, than go get her fiancé ex-wife pregnant? What is this, the ex-games?"

"Judge Donnelly, if I didn't know you personally, I would think it were innocent men and women in jail." He walks over to Cragen.

"And you were the leader of all this? You retire and leave John to clean up your mess." He turns and face the rest of the group. "Unfortunately we can't fire all of you, because it would take way too long to find a new squad that can work up to my expectations. However I did bring in help."

Just than a beautiful African-American woman walks in the room. She walks in front of the group. She flashes them a smile. "Hi, I'm Lisa Turner."

"I hope you guys can follow her example. The next time I'm here, it better be under better circumstances." He leaves. Everybody let's out the air they were holding in.

"That was intense."

"Intense is an understatement. I felt like my parents were yelling at me for every wrong thing I've ever done."

"Forget that, did he just put a new detective in the squad to babysit us?" Everybody turned and looked at Lisa.

"Listen here, I'm not trying to start any trouble. When people call, I answer."

"Where are you even from?" Amanda crosses her arms.

"I'm from Brooklyn's SVU."

"Oh, the last detective we had from Brooklyn killed a guy. I hope you don't follow his footsteps." Olivia takes a seat at her desk.

"Wow Nick, I didn't know you and Alex were getting around like that."

Nick, Trevor, and Alex turn and look at David. "Oh, and you're innocent here? I'm surprised Olivia hasn't kicked your ass yet, since everybody did get a piece of you." Nick said with a straight face.

"Trust me Nick, the thoughts have been there, many of times." She turned to look at David. "Um, there are too many attorneys in this room and we don't even have a case. You guys can go you know?" Olivia sounded annoyed.

"You sure she isn't Captain?" Lisa whispered to Nick.

"She isn't, but she will kick your ass if you get on the wrong side of her."

"She's pregnant with a busted shoulder, I'm pretty sure I'm okay." Lisa sounded confident.

Nick turned to face her. "You're saying that now, wait until she's back to her old self. Her nickname isn't Badass Benson for nothing." Nick goes and takes a seat at his desk.

Munch walks in his office and slams the door. He still wasn't over the events that had transpired the night before. Liz and Cragen say their goodbyes and leave. It was just the detectives left.

"Uh, Lisa you can have Munch old desk." Fin points to it.

"Thanks." She have him a flirty smile.

"Benson can I talk to you in the cribs?"

"Way ahead of you Rollins." Olivia waddled to the cribs.

"I don't like this new chick already. Did you see how she smiled at Fin?"

"I don't like her either. She's treading thin ice already."

"Somebody needs to show her how it works around here."

Olivia smiled. "I thought you would never ask. I'll be happy too." She turned around and left. When they walk back out there Nick, Elliot, and Fin were surrounding her desk laughing.

Olivia clears her throat loudly. They turn and look at her.

"Isn't there some work to be done?"

They get up walked to their desks.

"Sorry, your highness."

Olivia walks up to Lisa.

"There's a time for games, after the work is done." Olivia walks back to her desk.

"Rude." Lisa whispered and crossed her arms. She didn't whisper soft enough though. Olivia head shot up.

"I do not have time for this. You got something to say to me, say it now."

Elliot heard that line before.

"Babe, just cool out." He looks over at Lisa.

"It's the hormones, just ignore her."

Olivia shot Elliot a soul burning look.

His eyes said_ sorry_. Fin puts down his phone.

"Obviously we all need something to do. We have a case; Nick and Lisa go talk to the victim. Olivia go home, you're not even supposed to be here. Elliot, you come check out the scene with me and Rollins."

Olivia gets up and leaves. Elliot tries to talk to her. She waves to Amanda, Fin and Nick, than rolls her eyes at Elliot and Lisa. He sighed. He knew he was in the doghouse whenever he got home.


	29. Accidently

**Amanda4Meloni: Well, you're not going to like her after this chapter. I'll make her more likeable.**

**Ren Victoria: He can't stay out of trouble for nothing.**

* * *

The detectives go talk to the doctor.

"What's the details with our Vic?"

The doctor opens the folder up. "Female, 14, she was malnutrition, dehydrated and hasn't seen daylight in months. I think she was kidnapped, that's why I called you guys."

"Can we talk to her?"

The doctor nodded. They walked in the room.

"Hi, I'm detective Amarro and this is detective Turner."

"I'm Krista." The blonde haired, blue eyed teenager was sitting there glowing like she wasn't even in the hospital.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

"All I did was faint. I don't know why they called the cops. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"So you weren't kidnapped or raped?"

She touched Nick arm. "Of course not silly." She laughed. "Sorry you had to come all the way out here for nothing."

Both Nick and Lisa were beyond confused. They left the room.

"Doc, she says nothing happened to her. Are you sure you can prove kidnap and rape?"

"She refused a rape kit, so no."

"No victim no case, let's go." Lisa turned around. Nick grabbed her wrist.

"We do have a victim and we have a case, I don't know how you guys do things in Brooklyn but in Manhattan we never walk out." Nick was astonished that she really had let them words come out her mouth. The day she left, would be the day he rejoiced. He hoped he wasn't going to be partnered with her the whole time.

Lisa crossed her arms.

"She's not complaining, so what are we here for?"

"You are unbelievable! If you're going to act like this, you can wait in the hot ass car for all I care." Nick pointed to the door.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "How are we going to make her talk?"

Nick pulled out his phone.

"I think I know somebody that can make her talk. You better hope she talks."

* * *

Amanda, Elliot, and Fin were back at the station. They didn't get anything from the area, except the victim just fell out. Nobody has ever seen her before and she didn't go to the school she fainted in front of. The three detectives slouched at their desks. Elliot didn't like that Olivia was at home alone, pregnant. He decided to call her. It rang 4 times, and then went to voicemail. He looked up from his phone.

"Hey, anybody talked to Liv lately?"

Fin shook his head.

"She texted me asking were we still on for shopping today, but that's it."

Elliot called her again, and once again he got her voicemail. He was getting worried. He got up.

"I'm going to check on Liv, call me if we get anything."

"Stabler calm down, maybe she's just sleeping. Don't get your heart racing over nothing. Take a chill pill dude."

"No offense man, but don't tell me how to take care of my woman."

Fin stood up. "Your woman? She's a person not a piece of property!" They were face to face now. "You know damn well I didn't mean it like that. I love her more than anything in this world."

Fin backed up. "Well if you loved her more than anything in this world, you wouldn't have left for a year and ignored her." Elliot clinched his jaw. "Don't even go there."

"Why not? Let's go there! I had to sit here and pick up your pieces because you are a selfish bastard!" Elliot had his fists clenched. He was so ready to hit Fin.

"I'm not gone stand here and let you criticize my character!" Elliot storms out the precinct.

Fin plopped down at his desk. _This man is unbeliveable._

* * *

"Hey, I know it's your day off but I'm really glad you came."

"It wouldn't be my day off if your ex-wife wasn't a psychotic bitch."

Nick looked down at the ground. He knew she was right. She touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way. It's just she messed with family and my child and I don't take that lightly."

Nick shook his head. "No, it's okay. She is crazy." Nick looked at his watch.

"I have to go pick Zara up, can you cover for me?"

"I almost died saving you last night, you call me on my day off, and then you want me to cover for you?" She laughed.

"You owe me Nick." He smiled and jogged out the hospital. Olivia looked through the window and saw Lisa talking to victim. She took and deep breath and walked in the room.

"Hey I'm Olivia."

Krista sighed. "They sent another one? I promise I'm fine."

"She's been saying this for the last hour. I don't think we're going to get anything out of her."

Olivia looked over at Lisa. "I got it from here." She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me about your day from the beginning."

"I woke up, got ready like I usually do. I was rushing so I didn't get to eat breakfast. I left the house; I remember walking past a school, than I woke up here."

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her. "That's it? What about yesterday?"

"Same thing, different day." Krista sat up. "Listen, I don't know what the doctor told you, but I'm really fine."

She turned and looked out the window. It was a man standing outside the room. Krista facially suddenly changed. He rushed in.

"Krista, what the hell did you do?"

Olivia got up. "Sir, we're trying to conduct an interview I'm going to need you to wait outside.

"An interview? What the hell for?"

Lisa walked over to the man.

"She was raped and kidnapped; we're trying to figure out who did it."

"Uh, detective can I talk to you outside?"

They both walk out and Olivia slams the door.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"He asked a question and I answered it." She crossed her arms.

"No! That's not how you tell him and you don't know what happened to that girl!"

"For all we know, that can be the man that did whatever happened to her in there! Who the hell died and made you Captain?"

"You stay out here, you better hope that you didn't jeopardize the case or that's your ass." Olivia walked back into the room.

* * *

Elliot gets to the house and see that Olivia wasn't there. There wasn't any sign of struggle and everything was there.

Where the hell can she be?

He pulls out his phone and sends Nick a text.

_**Elliot:** You know where Olivia is?_

_**Nick:** Yeah, Mercy hospital._

_**Elliot:** Why the hell is she there? Is everything okay?_

_**Nick:** She's talking to a victim, I asked her if she would do it._

_**Elliot:** She just had surgery, and you have her in the field already? What type of partner are you?_

**_Nick: _**_One that won't leave her hanging._

**_Elliot:_**_ Everybody wants to joke about me leaving huh? I knew I would never like you._

Elliot waited for a reply but never got one. Everybody was really pissing him off today and on top of that he didn't know where Olivia was.

* * *

"Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Sir, is this your daughter?"

He nodded.

"She's here because she fainted. We were just asking some questions to make sure there were no serious injuries."

"Than what the hell was that lady talking about?"

Olivia looked at the window. She leaned in and whispered.

"She forgot to take her medicine. She has a very vivid imagination." Olivia smiled.

The man grabbed his daughter tighter.

"Well is it okay if I take her home now?"

Olivia nodded. "You just need to sign some release forms." He walked out the room.

"Please help me. Don't let me go back home with him." Krista grabbed on to Olivia's bad shoulder. She fought through the pain though.

Olivia looked her in the eyes. "Has he hurt you before?"

She pulled back the covers and showed healed scars.

"I can't go back there, please don't make me." Krista had started to cry.

Olivia rushed out the room. Lisa was leaning on the counter.

"Arrest him."

She turned around. "What?"

"Arrest him!"

Lisa rushed to the man. She put his arms behind his back.

"Sorry, I never caught your name."

"It's Rob. What the hell are you doing?"

"Arresting you. Rob, you're under arrest for statutory rape." She slapped the handcuffs on him and walked him out. That's when Elliot rushed in.

"Liv, what the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed!" He tried to push her towards the door.

She pushed him off her. "Get off of me. I don't need a babysitter. I was here to talk to the victim, than I was going to leave."

"Olivia we will talk about this later."

She walked away from him and yelled. "Or not!"

* * *

Lisa takes Ron back to the precinct.

"Wow, you already got a suspect? Impressive."

Olivia walked in behind her.

"That's only because I couldn't arrest him. She didn't do anything, but almost loose the case." She looked over at Lisa." Now can everybody remember that I am off?Stop calling me, you guys act like you can't function properly without me."

"We're sorry baby girl and by the way your fiance is looking for you."

She rolled her eyes. " You guys got in to it?"

'We'll talk about that later. Did you guys talk?"

"We talked. I'm going home now." She left.

Lisa made sure Olivia was on the elevator until she spoke again.

"What the hell did I do to her?"

Everybody shrugged.

"Fine, ignore me. Whose on interrogation duty?"

"Well I have the rest of the day off, so not me." Amanda gets up and leave.

Fin walks past Nick and taps him on the shoulder.

"Me and you can handle it right?"

Nick gets up and looks at Lisa.

"You and the newbie got it right? I have a run to make."

"Uh, yeah. Business is business."

Nick hurries out the building.

* * *

Olivia gets home to find Elliot waiting on her in the kitchen. She goes to get something to drink.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." She grabbed a cup from the cabinet. He gets up and walks towards her.

"You can't ignore me."

She doesn't say anything. She pours herself some juice and walks upstairs. Elliot follows after her.

"You don't have to talk to me, but you will..." She slams the door in his face and locks it.

"You have to be kidding me." He hears her turning up the TV. He walks back downstairs and out the door. He gets in his car and drives away. While sitting at a light he thought he would send Liv a text.

_I know you're mad at me, but I promise I'll make it up tonight...I love you._

Before he can send the text he gets rear ended. He spins around into the intersection and get hit again on the driver's side of his car by a delivery truck. Everything is blurry at first than it goes blank.


	30. Guilt Trip

**skyesmommy: I'm trying, I'm trying! Lol**

**Amanda4Meloni: I couldn't do that! I would have to end the story.**

**Ren Victoria: That was the point of it, and thank you.**

* * *

Olivia wakes up to knocking on the door. She looks over at the clock and see that its midnight. She picks up her phone and sees that she has missed calls and text messages from everybody in the squad. She was getting worried. She rolled out of bed and walked downstairs. She didn't see Elliot anywhere.

"I'm coming!"

She opens the door to see Fin and Amanda.

"We've been trying to reach you!" It looked like Amanda had been crying.

"Sorry I was sleep. What's going on?"

Fin pulled her good arm. "It's Elliot; we need to get to the hospital quick."

Olivia started to tear up. "What happened? Is everything okay?"

She closes the door behind her.

"We'll explain everything in the car. We need to leave now though."

The three of them rush to the hospital. When they get there they see the whole squad, and his kids. Olivia had cried the whole way there.

"How is he?"

"They stopped the internal bleeding, but it's still a touch and go."

Olivia slides down the wall and buries her face in her stomach. At first everybody is in shock. Olivia had never broken down in front of anybody.

Kathleen and Maureen sit on either side of her, while Liz sat in front in her. They all wrapped their arms around her carefully so they wouldn't hurt her and cried. They stayed in that position until the doctor came out.

"Where's Olivia?"

Her head shoots up. "That's me." She struggles to get up. Kath and Mo helped her up. The doctor handed her his phone.

"Before the accident, he was writing this message."

She read the message and cried even harder.

"He wants to see you." She hurried into the back. He runs to his bed side. He was barely conscious. Bruises and scratches were all over him. He was hooked up to multiple machines. He mumbled a few words. Olivia falls into his chest. He winces.

"Baby I am so sorry! I should have just listened to you." She cries even harder.

"Liv..." She stands up straight and wipes her face.

"This isn't your fault." He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Yes it is." She sobbed. He pulled her towards him. "Olivia, don't you dare blame this on you." He gave her a kiss. The doctor walks in the room and motions Olivia. She gets herself together and walks over to him.

"Elliot broke four ribs; one of them punctured his lung. We have to do a surgery to make sure his lung doesn't collapse. He also broke his arm. Do we have your okay to do the surgery?"

She nodded and walked out the room.

When she walked back into the waiting room, she noticed only the kids, Fin and Amanda were left.

"Where did everybody go?"

"Home, they said they'll be back in the morning. I figured you weren't leaving until Elliot left and you could use some company."

She took a seat between Fin and Kath.

"Thanks for staying you guys."

"Did you honestly think we were going to leave you here?" Fin held her hand.

"Munch is letting one of us stay here with you, me and Mandy plan on taking shifts." He looked into her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine."

She fell into him. "God I hope so." She started crying again. Olivia had fell asleep in Fin's arms. She didn't know how much time had passed. She tried to open her eyes, but they were puffy and burning. She sat there for awhile until she could see. She got up to walk around. She went to the bathroom and then to the cafeteria to get some coffee. She walked back to the waiting room and to her surprise everybody was still sleeping. She walked to the front desk and asked could should see Elliot and the assistant nodded. She made her way to Elliot's room. He was up flipping through the channels.

"Hey, I got you coffee." She may have smiled, but if you looked into her eyes you could see pain. She gave him his coffee and sat down on the bed.

"How you feeling?"

"Better than last night. How about you?" He touched the side of her face.

"Honestly El, I don't know."

He used his right arm to push himself up. "What's going on thru your mind?"

She rubbed her stomach. "I know how you felt two nights ago. I almost lost you, except this was worse. I feel so guilty because if I would have talked to you, you wouldn't have been in the car at the time. I don't even remember why I was mad at you."

He pushed her hair behind her ear. "How many times do I have to tell you this isn't your fault?"

She looked down at the floor. "When I believe it."

He grabbed her chin. "Olivia, I love you. I don't blame this on you either. You didn't do anything, I was mad at Fin and Nick from earlier. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"What do you mean you were mad at Nick and Fin?"

He sighed. "Both of them reminded me of the biggest mistake I ever made...leaving you." He kissed her forehead.

"Why is everybody concern with our personal lives? Wait until I see them, I swear..."

He chuckled. "Liv calm down. It's nothing to go kicking ass over."

She lay down in the bed and snuggled into him. "You're right." Her hand immediately went to her stomach. He was kicking. "El, feel." She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach. "Wow, he's kicking your ass."

"I wonder where he gets that from?" She looked at Elliot.

"Don't look at me. My nickname isn't Badass Benson." He smiled.

"You're right, but you are the ass kicker between us too."

"Okay, you got me on that one. But you've had your moments where you had me a little scared."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm as serious as a heartattack."

She started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"El, look at us. We're engaged and I'm 6 months pregnant with your child. Who would have known that this would happen?" He laughed.

"I'm serious. Out of the 12 years we were partners, did you think this would happen?"

"I didn't think it would happen, but I damn sure wanted it to happen."

Olivia exhaled. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just kiss me."

That's exactly what she did. She was so stressed and she just wanted to release it during a night of sex. Unfortunately, with both of their injuries that was next to impossible. He started to rub up and down her back, then stopped at her butt and squeezed it. She chuckled into his mouth.

They were interrupted by a choir of _ewwww's._ It was his kids.

"I think I'm going to puke." Kath fake gagged.

"She's already pregnant Dad!" Liz giggled.

"I'm feeling better, thanks for asking." Elliot joked.

"Oh, we can see that you're feeling better." Dickie winked.

Olivia got out the bed, and sat back in the chair. As embarrassed as she should have felt, she didn't.

"We came in here to make sure you were okay, but we see we got beat to the job. I have a 9am class that I can't miss." Liz walked over and gave Elliot a kiss and a hug. "Love you."

"As much as I would love to stay and watch you and Liv cuddle, I have a breakfast date." Mo grinned. She left.

"I have a convention to talk at, and I need to shower. Love you guys."

"Well I have nothing to do today." Dickie took a seat on the couch.

"You guys can continue, I'll close my eyes."

Elliot threw a pillow at him. "I knew it was a reason you were my favorite child." The three of them laughed. Over time Oliva had gotten closer to Dickie than the rest of his kids.

"You sure you want to watch?" Olivia joked. Dickie got up. "You know what? Maybe not. I'll find something to do. See you lovebirds later." He waved than left.

Olivia got back in the bed. "Everytime I see your kids, I love them a little bit more." Oliva smiled. "And everytime I see you, I fall in love a little bit more. Now where were we?" He starts kissing her again, hopefully they wouldn't have anymore distractions.

* * *

Krista was in the interview room in silent. She refused to talk unless it was to Olivia. Everybody had taken turns to try and get her to open up, but nothing helped. When Lisa came back in for the second time, Krista had enough.

"The next person that comes in this room better be Olivia. I'm not talking anybody, especially you!"

"Fine, you want Olivia you'll get her."

Lisa walks out the room.

"You know baby girl is not leaving Elliot side. Why would you promise her that?"

"I'm doing whatever I can to save the case. Elliot will be fine without Olivia for an hour or so."

"You are something else. I'll try to call her." Fin walks to his desk. Olivia answered on the 3rd ring.

"Benson."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"It depends on the favor."

"The victim won't say anything about the crimes unless she's talking to you, and I was wondering..."

"Oh my God, you people are going to drive me insane! You're lucky Elliot is sleep, I'll be there in a few."

Fin hangs up the phone.

"Turner if she doesn't get anything, you're taking the heat."

"Heat? She's already giving me third degree burn, what's next hell?"

Fin chuckled. "She acts like that to all the newbies. She'll start liking you...maybe."

At the hospital, Olivia wrote Elliot a note.

_Apparently I'm the glue that keeps the precinct together, I have to get the victim talking than I'll be back. Love you_

_Xoxo_

She went into the waiting room and told Amanda she needed a ride. They got in the car and talked about baby names and great honeymoon spots. When they get to the precinct Olivia heads straight to the interview room.

"I'm so glad you're here." Krista jumps up and hugs her.

"Krista, there are other detectives here that you can talk too."

"I know, but I only like you. You're easier to talk too. Munch talks too much, Nick doesn't talk enough, Lisa is bossy and Fin is intimidating."

"I appreciate the compliment. Are you ready to tell me what happened?"

"He's always had a drinking problem, but when my mom died it got worse. He took me out of school and never let me leave the house. One day he came in my room and raped me." She started crying.

"Every night for the last year, he's forced me to do all type of things to him. Last night he got extremely drunk and didn't come in my room. That's when I snuck out. I hadn't been outside and so long. I roamed the city and it was so beautiful. I remember stopping in front of the school to see all the kids, than the next thing I remember is waking up the hospital."

No kid should ever have to suffer this much. Olivia knew how it felt to have a parent with a drinking problem.

"Okay, I'm going to be right back I have to go get something alright."

She nodded. Olivia walked out the room.

"Wow. That's crazy."

"It really is, and it only gets worst."

"What are you talking about Rollins?"

"She doesn't have anybody to go home to tonight. She has to go to a group home."

Olivia has always had a soft spot for kid cases.

"I'd be damned if I let that happen. She's not going to a group home, even if that means she has to come home with me."

Olivia turns around and runs straight into Lisa. Olivia hits her shoulder.

"Damn Turner! Watch were the hell you going!"

She held her shoulder in agony.

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Olivia walked passed her.

"Not a good way to turn over a new leaf?"

Amanda shook her head.

Lisa sighed. "I came back here to tell you that I'll take Krista home. I have an extra bedroom and she crash there until they find a place for her."

"It's not up to me. Go ask her if she even wants to be around you."

Lisa walked in the room.

"I told Olivia everything I knew. Can I go home now?"

"Actually that's what I'm here for. They don't want you home alone, and they think you should stay in a group home."

Lisa saw her facial expression change. "Now before you say anything, you can stay at my house until the find a family for you."

Krista grunted loudly.

"So it's your way or no way?" She crossed her arms. "I'll stay with you, but I need to stop by my house first."

"It won't be that bad, I'm not even there all the time. It'll be like living on your own."

"Yeah, Yeah." Krista got up and followed Lisa out the room.

"Going somewhere?" Nick was changing Olivia's bandage.

"Yeah, she's coming home with me. Is that okay with you Capt.?"

Olivia looked around. Munch was in his office. She laughed.

"You're hilarious. Doesn't matter to me. We got her testimony, so the case isn't going to be jeopardized. Go right ahead."

"Olivia why can't I go home with you?" Krista whined.

"Ouch Nick! You can't go because I'm not going to be there. If I could take you home I would. Detective Turner isn't that bad." She smiled.

For the first time ever, Lisa actually felt welcomed in the 1-6.

"Let's go, before we get stuck in in traffic." They walk out the precinct.

"All done. See that wasn't that bad, was it?"

Olivia got up. "It was peachy Nick."

"Hey, you finally warming up to the newbie? I'm a little jealous though."

"Why would you be jealous of the newbie?"

"Because I had to save your life before you liked me." Nick took a seat at his desk. "And I'm pretty sure you could have handled yourself."

Olivia laughed. "No, I really appreciated that. Don't take it personal Nick. She's not that bad after all, I'm not going to trust her until she saves my life though."Olivia said with a smirk on her face. "I'll see you guys later, I have a hospital chair calling my name." She waved to everybody and left.


	31. The Questions

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update a new chapter. Yes 3 days is a long time for me. This chapter can go both ways, you like it or you don't. Also look out for a sequel to this story..coming soon.**

**Amanda4Meloni: She's not and in this chapter and the next chapter you learn more about her back story.**

**Ren Victoria: I love them too.**

**ToriRenee161: Making him injured would have changed the way I wanted the story to go. Thank you!**

* * *

Olivia gets back to the hospital to see Elliot is still asleep. She takes the note and throws it away. She takes a seat in the chair and starts flipping thru the channels. She settles for a movie on lifetime. She didn't realize she dozed off until she jumped up from a knock on the door. She walks out and sees Ed Tucker.

"How did I know you were here?"

"Can I help you?" She placed her hand on her hip.

"Actually, I need to talk to you. We can talk at my office or the squad. You pick. "

"I rather not."

"Well detective you have no choice. It's either come with me now or suspended without pay until you're ready."

She sucks her teeth. "Fine, hold on though."

She walked back into the room, Elliot was up.

"Is that Rats?" Elliot looked around her to look out the window.

She nodded. "I have to talk him, but I'll be back. I love you." She leans in for a kiss.

"I love you too."

She walks out the room. "After you Tucker." She holds her hand out. Ed and Olivia heads to the precinct. They go into an interrogation room.

"You sure you don't want a union representative present."

"Yes."

"Refusing to answer any questions results in immediate suspension."

"Tucker I know. Just ask the questions."

"When did you and Detective Stabler start dating?"

"About 6 months ago."

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

Olivia pushes her hair behind her ear. "6 months."

"All of this happened around the same time Detective Stabler and his son were arrested for beating up your ex-boyfriend David Hadden?"

"Yes."

"Are you the reason they both got plead down?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a lawyer to you?"

"I ask the questions around here. Now answer my question."

She leaned back in her chair. "No. Their attorneys had already reached an agreement."

"Their attorneys as in Alex Cabot and Trevor Langan?"

"Yes Tucker." Olivia was annoyed, IAB only wanted to get somebody in trouble.

"Have you ever lost a case because of your personal involvement?"

"No."

"I have enough information. Tell Tutuola I need to see him."

Olivia gets up and walks out. They were all waiting for her.

"How did it go?"

She rubbed her forehead. "Better than I thought, Fin you're next."

"Oh this should be good." He rubbed his hands together. Before he walked in he took a deep breath. Anytime IAB was here it was for Olivia, Elliot, and/or Cragen. He has no idea what is in store for him.

"Take a seat detective." Fin sat down. "Refusing to answer any questions results in immediate suspension. Do you understand?"

Fin nodded.

"How long were you and Detective Rollins partners?"

"A little over a year."

"When did you two start dating?"

"About 6 months ago."

Ed raises an eyebrow. "The same time Benson and Stabler started dating?"

"Un huh." Fin slowly nodded.

"Have you too been paired up since you started dating?"

"No."

"You know you're usually the one that stays out of trouble. I'm surprised."

"There's no reason to be surprised, because I'm not in trouble."

"Tutuola, don't start. Tell Amarro he's next."

He walks back out to everybody else.

"If my job didn't depend on it, I would have given him a piece of my mind."

Fin took a seat at his desk.

"Amarro you're wanted."

"Well, I know he's going to give me hell. I'm the reason all this started."

Liv placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No, we all got ourselves in this mess. Just answer the questions, you're a good detective."

Nick walks to the room. He says a prayer before he walks in.

"Well if it isn't my favorite detective? You've done just about the same amount of damage in 2 weeks than detective Stabler did in 12 years."

Nick took a seat and played with his thumb.

"Well sir it's not entirely my fault."

"Of course it's not. Not answering any questions will get you an immediate suspension."

"Okay."

"When did you start having relations with Alexandra Cabot?"

"Uh, about 7 months ago."

"Did anybody know about you two?"

"Not until the Chief of D's came and told everybody's secret."

"When was the last time you seen her?"

"The night before I got kidnapped." He trailed off at the end. That was a night he didn't want to think about.

"Is there a chance her unborn child maybe yours?"

He sighs. "Yeah it's a chance."

"Un huh, Tell Rollins she's next."

Nick gets up and leaves.

"Holy shit. I think it gets worst as we go along. He saved the best for last, Rollins."

"I don't think this is going to end well."

"Only advice I have is, keep calm he's trying to get under your skin."

"Thanks, I'll try to keep that in mind." She walks in the room.

"Not answering any questions will result in immediate suspension." Tucker sounded a little annoyed because he felt like a tape recorder.

"When was the last time you made a bet?"

Amanda exhaled. He got straight to the point. She interlocked her fingers.

"2 months ago."

"Has it ever gotten you in trouble?"

"Yes, I got beat up, almost lost my job and my relationship."

"Are you going to meetings?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm done. Tell Turner I need to see her."

Amanda was confused. "That's it? You don't have any more questions?"

He looked up from his notepad. "If I had any more questions, I would ask."

She left. "That was a piece of cake." She looked over at Lisa.

"For some reason he wants to see you Turner."

Lisa looked up. "Me?" Amanda nodded. "Geesh one week in this precinct and I'm already in trouble." She got up.

"Well _in this_ precinct we never let anybody take they fall by themselves no matter what we have to go through." Olivia was getting annoyed with her all over again.

Lisa didn't say anything. She just walked away. Olivia followed.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

"Fin, we know the dirt on all of us but we don't know shit about her. It wouldn't hurt if we accidentally listened to her interview." Olivia turned the knob on.

"Detective Turner, you have an impressive jacket."

Lisa just smiled and nodded to make sure she didn't come off arrogant.

"What brings you to Manhattan SVU?"

"Temporary transfer."

"Do you think you're better than the rest of the detectives here?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well you fit in with them. You married your partner and had a kid. You and Benson should get along."

"Tucker wants to be a funny guy? God I hate him."

Back in the room, Lisa raised an eyebrow.

"Are you still married?"

"Yeah." She sighed at the same time.

"How is your kid?"

Lisa grabbed the necklace she was wearing and started rubbing it.

"She's uh, she's almost 4." Lisa was about to cry.

"I need you to do me a favor, but keep it between us two."

Lisa shrugged.

"I need you to weed out the weakest detective. This squad is more concern about their personal lives, than getting work done and I think you will be better her. You're going to take somebody's spot at the end of the month."

"I...I don't think I can do that. Those are great detectives out there."

"I'm not asking you to break the law or anything and remember you owe me."

"I don't know...I'll think about it."

"You either do it, or you're out of a job. You can leave now."

The detectives rush back to their desks.

"How was it?"

Lisa rubbed the back of her neck. "Fucking intense. You guys lucked up."

Olivia was staring down the hell out of Lisa. Why the hell did she owe Tucker? And who was she replacing? Before she can ask any questions, Tucker comes out the room.

"Well, you guys can keep your jobs unless you screw up..." He looked over at Lisa. "...or if we find somebody who can do a better job." And with that he left.

"Well that was weird."

Olivia pulled out her phone. "Yeah it was. I have to go pick Elliot up from the hospital, call me with anything."

Olivia rushed out the precinct. On her way out she gets a call from Maureen.

"Hello."

"Hey Liv! Thank God you answered!"

"What's going? Is everything okay?" Olivia stepped onto the elevator.

"He proposed!"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend, we've been dating for two years."

"Congrats Mo! What did you say?"

"Uh, I didn't say anything yet. As soon as he asked I ran to the bathroom and called you."

"You called me first?"

"Yeah, I figured you would understand. I don't know what to say to him."

"Just go with your heart, it can never steer you wrong. Now go back out there before he thinks he did something wrong."

"Thanks Liv! Love you and please don't tell dad."

"Anytime, love you more and you have my word."

"Bye."

Olivia hung up. Wow, she called her first. She felt pretty damn special. She walked out the building and headed towards her car.

She gets to the hospital and Elliot is up trying to walk around.

"I will never understand why men don't listen to the doctors; you're supposed to be lying down."

He chuckled. "I've been Lying down for two days."

"Are you ready to go home?"

He limped over to her. "I've been ready to leave since I got here. I've spent a whole week in a hospital."

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Fin and Amanda were talking in the cribs.

"You really think Turner is going to snitch on one of us?" Amanda was sitting on the bed.

"If she does, I can assure you Liv is number one of the list."

Amanda kicked him in the shin.

"The hell was that for?" He fell on the bed.

"You suppose to take up for her."

"See the last time I did that we almost broke up, I learned my lesson." Fin joked.

"That's not funny. I think something is going on between Lisa and Ed though."

"Wouldn't surprise me, but I think all our jobs are safe." He kissed her forehead. "Stop worrying so much, you're stressing my little buddy out." He rubbed her stomach.

"Little buddy?" Amdanda gave him a strange look.

"Well yeah, until we find out the sex of the baby. It's better than calling it, it."

"You're right." She leaned on him. "I can't believe we're going to be parents. I'm getting excited."

He wrapped an arm around her. "I'm excited like it's my first time again, except this time imam do everything right."

"Hun, you're a great father to Ken..." She gave him a kiss. "..and I know you'll be a great father to our child."

"Thanks Mandy." He squeezed her tighter and kissed her. "Let's get out of here before they start talking."

They get up and walked back out with everybody else. Nick and Lisa were sitting adjacent to each other, talking.

"So what's up with the Hello Kitty necklace? My daughter has the same one."

Lisa grabbed the necklace. "Me and my daughter have the same ones. I wear it to remind me of her."

"Oh that's cool. With the job and stuff, you don't get to see your family very often. What's her name?"

Lisa was trying her hardest not to cry. "Alexis..."

"How old is she? Maybe my daughter and her can play..."

"Nick can we just stop talking about this?" Lisa ran out the precinct.

"What's up with Turner?"

"I don't know man. I was asking about her daughter and she just ran out."

"Maybe you should go talk to her."

Nick shrugged. "Couldn't hurt to try."

"Maybe she'll want to talk to a female, it could be personal." Rollins started to walk towards the elevator.


	32. We're in this Together

**This is the last chapter of this story. Check for the sequel in a couple of days. Thank you to everybody that read the story and a big thank you to everybody that left reviews.**

**Ren Victoria: Its a very interesting situation.**

**skyesmommy: She owes him big time.**

**ToriRenee161: I couldn't just leave you hanging.**

**Amanda4Meloni: Its a something huge and we have to see if Turner is even up to the job.**

* * *

"Hey Lisa are you okay?"

She was sitting on a bench with her hands in her face. Amanda sat down next to her. She continued to cry.

"You can talk to me."

Lisa looked up. Her eyes were bloodshot red.

"My...my daughter died a year ago..." She can barely talk.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did she die?"

Lisa wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve. "We had been working a case for 48 hours straight. I called the babysitter and asked if she can spend the night. She agreed..." She started to cry again. "When we finally closed the case I went straight home. When I got there she appeared to be sleeping, until I moved the cover and saw bruises on her back. I flipped her over and she wasn't moving. I ran out, but the babysitter was already gone. I went back into the room and called the police. I held Alexis until my squad came..." She choked.

"When we found the babysitter, I may have lost my cool."

Amanda was speechless, considering the fact she was expecting. How could you trust anybody anymore?

"I can only imagine what you're going through. Did she get charged?"

"Not because of me. When we found her, I beat the hell out of her. She was in a coma for a month. I almost lost my job and possibly facing jail time."

"How were the charges dropped?"

"SVU squads are families. They lied and said we found her like that, and Tucker made it disappear, he said I would just always owe him a favor."

So that's what he's holding over her.

"I am so sorry." Amanda put her arm around Lisa.

"This necklace was hers. Every kid case we catch takes a little more of me. When I feel like giving up on a case, I remember her. No parent deserves to go through what I went through."

Amanda was crying. "Listen, I'm always here if you need to talk." She wiped a tear. "Everybody in that squad room will listen to you. All of us are a little messed up."

Lisa hugged Amanda. "Thanks. Ima get going now, I have to make sure our victim is okay." She got up.

"See you tomorrow Turner." Amanda waved.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked into their house. It was the first time they walked in together happy in a week.

"I don't know about you, but I could really use a bath." Olivia switched going up the stairs.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Benson?"

She leaned over the rail which made her chest look larger. "I don't know...is it working?" She said in a seductive voice than winked. Elliot got up the stairs as fast as he could with his injuries.

"Don't hurt yourself." She backed him into a wall. He started to rub all over her. They were in each other faces.

"You gone stand there looking pretty or are you going to kiss me?" Olivia leaned in and kissed him. They slowly made their way to the bedroom. Liv pushed Elliot on the bed while she made her way to the bathroom.

"I'll be back." She closed the door and changed into some red and black lace lingerie.

"Hurry up!" Elliot was getting anxious.

She walked out the bathroom and leaned against the door frame. "So do you like it?"

"I...I..." Elliot was looking her up and down. He couldn't wrap his mind around how great she looked to be 6 months pregnant.

"I'll take that as a yes." She walked over and sat on his lap. His eyes went straight to her rack.

"As much as I want too and trust I want to..."

"Shh..." She put her finger to his lips. She got up. "You just lay here and enjoy the ride."

He laid up against the headboard. "There's no argument here."

Olivia straddled and started kissing him. Just than the baby started kicking. They both laughed. "Looks like we're not the only excited ones."

Elliot rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, but he's not about to ruin this for me." He brought her closer to him and started kissing her body.

She finally rolled off of him and caught her breath.

"Maybe I should break my arm more often."

"Or maybe you shouldn't." Olivia snuggled into him.

Elliot looked down at her. "Liv I really love you, and I'm not saying that because we just had great sex." They laughed together. "I'm going to marry my best friend, and we're having a kid. Life couldn't get any better."

Olivia smiled. "What has you all in your feelings tonight?"

He kissed her. "You. I mean look at you. Olivia you're a beautiful woman inside and out, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled.

She looked into those irresistible blue eyes of his.

"Elliot, you make me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. You're the longest relationship I will _ever_ have with a man, and I'm perfectly happy with that. I'm starting a family with a man I loved for years."

They looked into each other eyes and smiled. They knew what they had was true.

* * *

Amanda walked back into the precinct wiping her eyes.

"Everything okay?" Fin walked over to her.

"Uh yeah, just lay off her kid." Amanda was still trying to digest the story she just heard.

"Is she sick or something?" Nick joined the conversation.

"No, she's dead."

"How did she die?"

"I really don't want to talk about it..." She turned to Fin. "Can we go home now? I don't feel good."

"Sure. We'll see you tomorrow Amarro."

When they get home Amanda goes straight in the bedroom. Fin followed her. "Everything okay babe?" Fin went to sit next to her.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed. "No."

"What's going on?"

"Lisa daughter died because the babysitter beat her to death. We're both detectives, which mean somebody else will be watching our child a lot. How can you even trust anybody?"

"That's messed up. Listen you don't have to worry about it. We'll figure something out, even if one of us has to take less hours. Ken can help us out until we get a routine."

She fell into him. "Fin that really scared me. Can we balance our jobs and be parents?"

Fin kissed her head. "I know we can. We can make it through whatever. I'll do whatever to keep us together and our baby happy."

She looked up at him. "I'm glad you're here with me. I don't know where I would be. I love you."

"And you don't have to worry about me leaving you, I love you." They kissed. "How about we order pizza and watch one of those cheesy movies you like?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because somebody isn't dying every 3 seconds doesn't mean it's cheesy."

Fin laughed. "You're right, that makes it boring."

She gets up. "Call the pizza place, while I get cleaned up."

By the time Amanda got out the shower, the pizza was already there. Even though Fin said everything would be okay, she thought about a lot in the shower. She didn't realize how long she was in there until the hot water ran out.

"I thought you drown, the pizza just got here. What movie do you want to watch?"

"How about _The Vow_?"

Fin rolled his eyes. "So you can scream at the TV about how hot that Chamming Tutum dude is?"

Amanda laughed. "His name is Channing Tatum and it's because it's a really good movie." She slipped on one of Fin's t-shirts and crawled in the bed.

"If it makes you happy then fine."

They cuddled together, ate a whole box of pizza and watched movies all night long.

* * *

Nick goes home alone to his apartment. Even though Maria was and jail and he had full custody of Zara, he didn't have her around often. He knew he was a great father, but he could barely take care of himself. He plops on the couch when he gets a call from Alex.

"Hey."

"Nick we need to talk."

"Yeah I know, if the baby is mine I'll take care of it. If it's not mine you don't have to worry about me bothering you. I'm also sorry for putting you through any pain that I may have caused. I hope you and Langan are happy with each other."

"Wow, Nick I don't know what to say and I'm a lawyer." She tried to ease the mood. "I'm sorry if I put you through any pain. There was an easier way of telling you about me and Trevor. I don't want you to think that we can't be friends. You're a great listener and fun to be around." Truth of the matter was that Alex wasn't fully over Nick and if her child was his she would never get over him.

Nick couldn't believe she had said that. A few weeks ago she didn't want to have anything. Why the sudden change of heart? "Alex I really appreciate that. If its okay with Trevor its okay with me." It was a painful, awkward silence on the phone. "I gotta go, see you at work Cabot." He hangs up and goes to take a shower.

He did plenty of thinking in there. Everything had finally caught up to him. He started crying. He was so used to being strong for everybody else, but now there was nobody left to be strong for.

_If anybody would have told me 6 months ago that I would be divorced, my ex-wife would be in prison, and I may have another child on the way, I wouldn't have believed them. Maybe the divorce part. This is going to be a long couple of months._

He got out the shower and went straight to his liquor cabinet. He rarely drank, but he didn't know what else to do. He grabbed a full bottle of Vodka and sat on the couch. By the end of the night the bottle was half-empty unless you're an optmist than its half-full. He got up and went to bed.

* * *

Lisa gets home and heads straight to Alexis's room. She only goes in there after kid cases, but today was different. Today was the first time she was actually okay talking about it. She sat in the rocking chair and cried. That's when her husband walked in.

"I should have known you were in here. You're never going to fully heal if you keep her room as a shrine."

"Adam you don't understand. This could have been prevented. How did I not see the abuse going on? I work in SVU for crying out loud. I should have just came home instead of doing the interrogation..."

Adam pulled her out the chair and into his arms. "Lisa it's not your fault. I could have come home to check on her but I didn't. At least we know her murderer is in prison facing life without parole. We have to think about the good times we had with her." He kissed her forehead. "Let's go to the kitchen, I made your favorite meal."

They walked down to the kitchen where Krista was already at the table eating.

"I really want to thank you guys for letting me stay here. I wish I could move here."

Adam and Lisa looked at each other. "We could arrange that."

"You guys would seriously adopt me?" She almost jumped out her chair.

Lisa smiled. "If that's what you want than absolutely."

Krista jumped up and hugged them both. "Thank you so much!" She gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"I can finally have a normal family again." She went and sat back down.

"So I was thinking we can paint my room a bluish greenish shade."

"Whoa, it's not even official yet. We can't get our hopes up." Lisa couldn't go through another heartbreak. Krista reminded her so much of Alexis; her laugh, those blue eyes. She felt the tears come again.

"You said yet, think positive."

Adam grabbed Lisa's hand. Maybe they would get their happy ever after, after all.


End file.
